


Living the Game

by KieiJei



Series: Devildom Chronicles [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Feels, Blow job in shower, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Food Sex, Foreplay, Gen, Hormones, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Spoilers, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: You are Living the Game.((COMPLETED))Ch 1: Intro/ Diavolo, Lucifer, OC smutCh 2: Continued story line/ Beel-MC smutCh 3: Continued story line/ Levi-MC smutCh 4: MC sick/ Barbatos-MC smutCh 5: MC rec 1/ Asmo-MC smutCh 6: MC rec 2/ Mammon-MC smutCh 7: MC rec 3/ Satan-MC smut/ Lucifer-MC smutCh 8: MC-Succubus Baptism/ LOTS of smutCh 9: Continued storyline/ smutCh10: MC Dom smutCh 11: storyline twist/ Belphie, Beel, MC smutCh 12: Asmo. Solomon, Simeon, Luke, MC smutCh 13: 7 Brothers-MC smut / PLOT TWISTCh 14: Lucifer and Mammon FutureCh 15: Levi and Satan FutureCh 16: Asmo and Beel FutureCh 17: Belphie and Diavolo FutureCh 18: DecisionCh 19: BirthCh 20: New Beginnings
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Mammon/Levi/Beel/Main character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641307
Comments: 234
Kudos: 488





	1. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the game with a plot-twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut/porn. Leave me a comment to let me know what you think! -KJ

_Where am I?...'_

_'I'm in a place that looks like a courtroom. Several men are looking my way.'_

_'The man in the Chief judge seat... Is that?'_ Serious déjà vu

"Welcome to the Devildom, MC" the very familiar face says to you. 

You try very hard not to geek out, "Thanks for having me Diavolo!"

"Oh pardon me, feeling a bit shocked are we? Well that's understandable. You've only just arrived after all. As a human, it will probably take you awhile to adjust to things here in the devildom." Diavolo said totally ignoring the fact that you already knew his name.

You looked down at your *Obey Me!* shirt with your anime convention badge hanging around your neck. Multiple chibi buttons lined the lanyard. You were starting to wonder if this was just part of the program. You even had presents in your bag for all the characters. "Is this a dream?" If so, you REALLY didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Hmm... What a very human thing to say. Outstanding, I have a feeling you might be just the sort of person we are looking for. I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I'll be crowned King of the Devildom." 

He shows you the view outside and you aren't sure if that is really good holographic technology or if you are somehow... in the game.

"This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo... though we just call it RAD." Diavolo totally ignored your hesitation and ushered you back into the room, "You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council." 

"Why am I here?" You were hoping you were going to get told that you won some sort of VIP package for the convention and this was just part of it.

Lucifer spoke up and you try hard not to sound like a fan girl. I mean he looked so real. It took everything to not ask to take a picture and compliment his cosplay.

"I will explain everything to you..." Lucifer was cut off by Diavolo.

"MC, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He is also the vice president of the student council and my right hand man... And not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he is my most trusted friend."

You stifled a laugh just thinking about it in a more perverse way, but tried to not ruin their performance.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo. Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours... I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, MC" Lucifer was good...

It was just like the game in the fact you were being ignored, "Answer my question."

"Interesting... This one is quite different from Solomon." Lucifer stated gazing at you.

 _'Duh... Solomon got a ring of wisdom and has pacts with 72 demons... Not only in this game but in a lot of games and anime... Most otakus knew about him... But why bring him up for a convention... Maybe they are just keeping to the original script?'_ You thought to yourself. You got so lost in thought that you missed half of what Lucifer said. He was staring at you waiting for a reply. You try to think back to the game, "You demon!" Was the only option you can remember.

Lucifer smiles, "What do you hope to gain pointing that out to me? Don't glare at me like that. It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the devildom. You need someone to look after you and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He's the Avatar of Greed and... how should I put it...? Oh well you'll understand soon enough. Here take this device..."

As soon as you held the phone you felt pure realization. You could feel the hair standing on the back of your neck. You have been able to sense and see things that typical people couldn't. You have workered with all types of phones and this was like nothing you've seen before. You take a few steps backwards and decide to test your theory. "Diavolo!"

You have always been a bit special, but not many people knew your secret.

Diavolo looked at you curiously while Lucifer looked like he was loosing his cool. "Yes MC?"

"You want me to agree to stay here for an entire year?" You say wanting confirmation.

Diavolo shakes his head, "Yes, that is correct."

You steady your breath, "In return for me doing this one year here.... Make a pact with me!"

Diavolo gives a rare but dangerous smirk. However, he isn't the one you had to worry about.

With a flash of lightning Lucifer was already in his demon form flying at you, "You insolent human! How dare you...a lowly..HUMAN... Try to make a pact with the soon to be KING of the Devildom!" His fingernail grazed your face as he tried to grab you. 

As blood trickled from the fresh wound, your eyes flash red and you transform. Your hair turns turquoise and two horns appear on top of your head.Two ram like horns curl towards your face. You have black dragon like wings and a tail. Your clothes change into an oriental short dress with detachable sleeves and skirt. Two swords are sheathed at your sides. You grab Lucifer and toss him into the wall. You use the moment of shock to run to the balcony. You have always had multiple personalities, but this is the first time one has physically manifested itself. You climb on the railing hoping you will take flight if you jump.

Diavolo and Lucifer catch up, both in their demon forms.

Diavolo smirks, "So you are really a demon?..."

Your alternate personality fully takes over, "I was born into a human. This is the first time I have looked like myself...So I'm human! "

Lucifer scowls, "How old are you! Defying Diavolo is an act of treason. Humans cannot fly!"

"I told you I was born into this human! So you should already know how old I am!" She jumped

Diavolo laughed, "The great Avatar of Pride bested by a newly born demon!"

Lucifer was not about to let this go. He yelled to the others, "Get to class! We will resume this tomorrow!" He flew off with Diavolo to rescue the child.

After being grabbed by both Lucifer and Diavolo, the new demon was brought to Diavolo's room.

Barbatos uses his binding spell, only for it to be mirrored back at him. When that doesn't work, he puts cuffs on her wrists. They glowed softly showing they were working and so he excused himself from the room.

Lucifer grabs her hair making her look at him, "What is your name?!" He demanded

She just stuck her tongue out in defiance. "Hurt me all you like, I don't feel pain. I'm used to it." She grinned.

Lucifer let go and looked to Diavolo. He didn't want to over step his bounds and anger him, after all this was his precious exchange student.

Diavolo smiled, "It is like meeting you all over again Lucifer." He chuckled. Diavolo got right in the young demon's face, "I guess we will have to teach this little one how things work here."

Lucifer watched her back up with a small blush. He smiled getting a devious idea. He was eager to test out his theory. He stood behind her putting the cuff chain behind his head, causing her arms to be pinned up. He placed his hands on her hips and watched her squirm.

Diavolo smirked, "What's wrong?" He gently caressed her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes activating a spell only those with Demon Lord blood possessed, "What's your name?"

She squirmed and flinched at being touched softly. She opened her eyes getting lost in Diavolo's. Her pupils faded and she was under Diavolo's spell, "My name is Mitsuki."

Diavolo smiled, "That's a good girl. You will submit yourself and pledge your allegiance to me." He commanded.

Mitsuki lost in his spell was an open book, "I can't..."

Lucifer was puzzled at how she could defy him, but got to see a rare side to Diavolo.

Diavolo looked like a child looking at his new toy. The fact that Mitsuki could tell him 'no' made him even more curious, "Oh... And why is that? Do you need more convincing?" He licked his lips, running his hand down her cheek and to her neck.

Mitsuki let out a soft whimper that enticed both men, "Only those who claim me can... Make me submit to them..."

It was Lucifer's turn to try and get a reaction. He began to nibble on her ear causing a small moan to escape her lips.

Diavolo was pleased, "I claim you, so submit to me." He ordered.

Mitsuki was biting her lip softly, "You... have to... claim... my body..."

Lucifer whispered in her ear, "So you are saying your body is still pure? Hard to believe with how you are reacting." He teased before biting her neck softly.

Diavolo watched her go weak in the knees, "So you were born to bare all the pain and so you don't know how to handle pleasure..."

Mitsuki was panting softly at Lucifer's assault, "Correct.... I have.... Never... Been intimate..."

Lucifer was enjoying corrupting the innocent demon, "We can't have a pure demon here..." He was half holding her up at this point...

Diavolo looked at Lucifer, "Care to destroy her innocence and claim her with me?" He pulled Mitsuki's skirt off and began undressing her. The cuffs dampen demonic power and as such her wings and tail had disappeared.

Lucifer smiled, "This will be fun." He bit into one side of Mitsuki's neck and Diavolo bit into the other.

Mitsuki moaned softly feeling their hands explore her body. Her scent was intoxicating to Lucifer and Diavolo.

Seal marks formed on both sides of her neck. Lucifer took one of her ample breasts in his hand, squeezing and fumbling with her now hard nipple. His other hand grabbed at her ass, slowly rubbing and stretching her hole.

Diavolo kissed down her neck to her free breast. He worked it over nicely while softly pinching the tip with his teeth. After awhile he began kissing down her stomach until he got to her naval. The smell was like a fine wine and he was getting drunk. He traced his hand up her inner thigh seeing her juices flowing down her leg. He licked up her thigh cleaning all of it until he got to their source. He licked her hot core digging his tongue into her slit. He latched on sucking and exploring her folds. Her growing moans only made him work faster. He traced circles around her clit with his tongue while sucking up all her overflowing flavor. He was fully drunk on her and couldn't contain himself any longer. He stood up and stripped his clothes off.

Lucifer removed the chain from behind his head and let Diavolo take her. Lucifer removed his clothes basking in the view and smell.

Diavolo picked up Mitsuki as he sat in a chair facing a large mirror. He rubbed Mitsuki's soaked core on his throbbing cock as he readied to shove it inside.

Lucifer began kissing Mitsuki. His tongue swirled and danced in her mouth. He wanted to distract her from the coming pain.

Diavolo held up Mitsuki's legs and eased her drenched entrance onto his large thick head. He lifted her up and down slowly until he managed to get himself fully inside. He began to pick up the pace. As he sunk her down to his base, he could feel liquid running down.

Lucifer quieted her scream and removed his mouth as she began to moan again. He got down on his knees seeing the blood trickle down, "I guess she was pure... Was being the key." He licked up the blood mixed with her juices and began sucking on her clit.

Diavolo smiled, "She fits like a glove" he purred feeling her tighten up as Lucifer teased her. He began to quicken his pace feeling drunk in her.

As both the demons got drunk on her, Diavolo's spell wore off. Mitsuki looked at herself in the mirror being pounded by the demon prince while Lucifer sucked on her pleasure button. She grabbed Lucifer's hair feeling like she was going to explode. She moaned loudly trying to push his head away.

Diavolo nibbled her ear and whispered, "Just relax and enjoy yourself." He quickened his pace realizing this would be her first time cumming.

Lucifer enjoyed the challenge and it only caused him to go at it even more passionately. 

Mitsuki was about to her breaking point. Her moans grew louder as she begged for some sort of release. "Please....ahhh..... I feel like I'm about to explode!" 

Lucifer sucked hard, watching as her body spasmed. He licked softly helping her ride through her first orgasm.

Diavolo filled her to the brim, after her orgasm caused him to get off as well.

Still drenched, Diavolo put the chains behind his head while standing Mitsuki's trembling body up. He looks at Lucifer, "Shall we make a Mitsuki sandwich?"

Lucifer, still very drunk on her juices, is happy to oblige. He slips into her warmth and waits for Diavolo to take the back door.

Mitsuki moans feeling both of them inside of her. Her still sensitive core being rubbed as they mercilessly pound her from both sides. Diavolo was nibbling at her neck and ears, while Lucifer kisses her passionately and caressed her breasts.

It is not long before Mitsuki's second orgasm sends both Diavolo and Lucifer over the edge. They both pull out letting their seed spill out of her.

Lucifer catches Mitsuki as her body goes limp, the seals on her neck glow complete and turn into tattoos around her neck. Lucifer hears her mumble something in her sleep.

Mitsuki opens her eyes still asleep, "I submit myself to Diavolo and Lucifer, pledging my unyielding alligiance..." Her eyes flutter close and she falls into a deep sleep.

Diavolo has already cleaned himself up and gotten into his night clothes. "She will probably come in handy in the days to come." He took Mitsuki in his arms after Lucifer cleaned her up, laying her in his bed.

After cleaning himself up and getting dressed, Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed. "I think we can remove the cuffs now. She is no longer a threat."

Diavolo removed the cuffs and watched Mitsuki transform, "MC... I guess the cuffs kept her from reverting back."

Lucifer ran his finger across the still fresh cut he had inflicted on her face. The smell of her blood still intoxicated him. He pulled himself away long enough to get a bandage. He gently placed it over her wound. "I should probably take her back to the house. I'm not sure how she would react to waking up next to you."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time Diavolo and Lucifer took off, a bag was dropped in the Assembly hall at RAD.

As everyone started gossiping about what just happened, Asmo noticed the cute bag with what appeared to be presents falling out of it. "Oooo? What do we have here?" He picked up the present with his name on it, "Now why would that human cutie have a box with MY name on it?" He was just thrilled.

Beel walked over, "Is it food? It smells tasty!" He began drooling as he smelled something even better. He traced the smell to a box with his name on it, "Oh wow, looks like there is a box for each of us!"

Satan picked up his and handed one to Levi, "This one is yours." He couldn't understand how this new human exchange student would know all about them.

Levi scoffed, "I don't want some NORMIE present!" He acted like he didn't want it but took it anyways.

Asmo danced around after opening his box. It was special popular perfume and such from the human world. "Ahh it is like this human knows exactly what I like!" He squeed and read the note, "Asmo, some of my favorite scents from the human world, I hope you like them."

Beel opened his box to find a 10lb fully dressed cheese burger. It included a T-shirt and certificate addressed to him with a small note from MC, "In the human world you get rewarded for being able to eat this. I know it will just be an appetiser for you, but I knew you'd like it" 

Satan opened his and read the note, "Satan, this is a super rare book from the human world. It is my favorite and so I'm giving you my copy, which is the only one ever printed. I hope you love it as much as I do!" Satan pulled out the book with the utmost care smiling to himself.

Levi was getting envious of everyone and so he decided to open his. He read the note first, "Levi, So I personally met the voice actor for Ruri-Chan and she personalized this for you!" He opened the rest to find a framed letter from Ruri-chan addressed to him with an ultra rare special addition Ruri-chan figurine. When he pressed the button it was a special voice recording to Levi.

Left in the bag, there was a box for Mammon, Lucifer, Belphie, Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, Simeon, and Luke.

Everyone wasn't sure what to think of their new guest.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue your story and have sweet dreams with Beel.

You blink your eyes as if coming out of a strange dream. You look down and see the DDD in your hand and struggle to comprehend what is going on. You meet Asmo, Beel, and Satan with strange déjà vu. You seemed to be in a daze even as Mammon takes you to the house and even runs away on you. Levi practically drags you to his room going on and on about Mammon. Suddenly you blurt out you're an otaku too.

Levi doubts you, but secretly glances at his most prized possession that you got him, "Prove it!" 

Your head is still in a daze and you can't form words fast enough, so Levi just dismissed it as nonsense. He convinces you to try to make a pact with Mammon.

As you lay in bed and drift into a much needed sleep, everything about yourself comes back to you. Your eyes snap open and you sneak off to the kitchen. You hide as Beel comes in. Once he is gone you sneak into the freezer and find 'Goldie'. You look at it in amazement and think that it is just like the game. You take it back to your room and text Levi, "Found it lol. Come to my room!"

Levi sneaks to your room making sure no one would catch him. "How!?" 

You look a Levi with a big victory smile, " I know a lot lol"

With that you easily make a pact with Mammon and later Levi. All your knowledge of the game made making pacts easy. 

At the top of the stairs you meet Belphie while Lucifer is entertained. "You called me here didn't you Belphie?"

Belphie was stunned that you already knew who he was, " How do you know who I am MC."

You smiled unwilling to give away your secret, "I know you hate humans... But I got you a present..." You slip the box through the bars.

Belphie glares not trusting you..

You just put your hand on the bars. It's okay if you don't trust me right now. I'll make pacts with your brothers to free you."

As you try to walk away Belphie grabs your hand, "Why are you helping me without me saying anything?"

You kiss his hand that grabbed you making him pull away blushing, "...because you're my cuddle buddy."

Your bazaar answer leaves him with more questions. He watches you go and once your gone, opens the box. He reads the note out loud, "Belphie, remember you are never alone. You will forever be my cuddly nap time buddy. I hope you like your present!" He looks inside the box to see an electric blanket, a picture of him and Beel, and a stuffed animal that smelt like MC. He takes everything and climbs in bed content.

It is your first night sleeping in the same room with Beel after he destroyed your room. You are super nervous since Beel is one of your favorites. When he insists on sleeping on the couch, You convince him to just share the bed with you. 

Beel is very hesitant, but after talking about Belphie and Lilith he was feeling very lonely. He fell asleep surprisingly fast.

You open your eyes once you hear him snoring and gently play with his hair. You couldn't get enough at how, unlike the game, you could take in everything using all your senses. You fall asleep clutching his hair and breathing in his scent. You wake up to the sound of someone tapping their foot anxiously.

"BEEL! What are you doing to MY human!" Mammon sounded pissed.

Your eyes flutter open and you still had a hold on Beel's hair. Beel was asleep on your chest with one hand resting on your breast. You let go of his hair and turn bright red, "We-we... Just shared a bed to sleep!"

Beel squeezed your breast still half asleep, "You smell so tasty..."

Mammon was about to blow a blood vessel as he tried to pry Beel off of you, "Get off her you meat head!"

One more squeeze excites a moan to escape your lips and you quickly try to hide it with your hand.

Beel opens his eyes when you moan and notices his hand. He sits up quickly wiping the drool from his mouth, "I'm sorry MC!"

You sit up and squeak as the now cold drool runs down your bra towards your stomach. You pull off your night shirt and look around for something to clean up your chest.

Mammon was getting more frustrated when you squeaked, "Dangit Beel you broke her!" He froze and started to blush when you took off your shirt, "Whh-what are-are you do-doing MC?!"

Beel noticed the drool right away and ripped your bra off. He knocked you back on the bed towering over you, "Don't move!" He said seriously as he began to lick up the drool.

You were startled by your bra being ripped off and even more so by Beel's tongue licking up your naval and chest. You moaned softly as his tongue ran over your nipples. "Mmm... Ahh...Beel..."

Mammon tried pulling Beel away, "Hey if anyone is going to taste MC it will be ME!" 

Beel finished cleaning you up and sat up. He quickly looked away after realizing what he did, "You taste as delicious as you smell." He got up and laid your shirt over your chest. Now I'm really hungry!" He said making his way to the kitchen.

Mammon growls, "What the hell MC, you just gonna let him go after that!"

You were still in shock as your body trembled. This was the closest thing to foreplay you have ever done. Mammon's rambling snaps you out of it and you get up. Your shirt falls to the ground as you hug Mammon, "I'm fine Mammon, thanks for always looking out for me." You look up at him blushing.

Mammon throws his hands up in surprise as you hug him topless, "Whh-wha...er... Yeah ofcourse! It's my job to take care of ya! You SHOULD be thankful you have THE GREAT Mammon looking after you! I am pretty great! Haha!" He totally forgot you were shirtless until he slid his hands down your bare back.

You pressed against him as his warm hands caressed your back only for him to grab your arms, pushing you off his body.

Mammon was trying not to look at your chest, "We-we should... Uh.. Go-go to bre-breakfast!"

"My thoughts exactly" Could be heard from the doorway. "I never expected to find my idiot brother in this sort of dubious situation." Lucifer placed his jacket over you pulling you into his embrace. "To think Mammon would try to defile you, first thing in the morning, ignoring the tears running down your face." Lucifer gentlely wiped your tears away while giving Mammon a death glare.

You didn't even realize you started to cry. It must have been when Mammon pushed you away. You felt rejected and couldn't help how it made you feel. You had seen Lucifer's soft side on the game, but this was your first time feeling it yourself.

Mammon was sweating bullets, "I-I didn't!" He tried to protest when Lucifer put your tear in his face. Mammon made a mad dash out of the room.

Lucifer sighed, "I apologize for my brother... I will guard the door, so please get dressed into your uniform."

Once Lucifer shut the door, you pick up your bra torn right between the cups. You sigh as this is your only bra. You use some safety pins to rig it together and quickly get dressed.

Lucifer escorts you to breakfast, urging you to hurry and eat. He puts his jacket back on before heading out. "Beel, make sure MC gets to school."

Some time had passed and you can hear Beel's voice.

"MC.....MC come back to me.." Beel says worried. "MC...." He says as your eyes open. "You're awake!" He said happily. "I've been here watching you. I thought you might never wake up, since humans are fragile and all. I'm really glad you're awake again."

You wake up to a very worried Beel. That's right you just stood against Lucifer to protect Beel and Luke, "Were you hurt, Beelzebub?"

Beel smiles, "I wasn't hurt at all." He went on about how everything turned out and finally asked, "So why... Why did you try to protect Luke and me?"

You smiled softly as you sat up. The answer was easy, "Because you're my friends, and you're important to me."

"So... I'm your friend. Ahh" Beel continues and in the end you make a pact with him.

That night you had a nightmare that you weren't able to save Beel from Lucifer. "NNOOO! BEEL!" You wake up to a sharp pain in your chest and Beel's strong arms holding you close.

"MC... MC... It's okay..." Beel says reassuringly.

You look up at Beel sobbing, "Are-are you really okay Beel?" 

Beel wipes your tears, "I'm okay... really."

Still half asleep, you lift his shirt. You begin running your hands over his chest and stomach looking for any damage, "But... But Lucifer... He.... I couldn't protect you..." Tears continue to flow as your trembling hands continue their search.

Beel pulls his shirt off throwing it aside. He grabs your trembling hands pressing them to his warm skin. "Feel my warmth, I'm still here." He pulls your head to lay on his chest, "Hear my breathing. Hear my heart beat. I am still alive because you protected me." 

He caresses your hair helping calm you down further, as you slowly start falling back asleep. You run your hand over his chest. You notice his uneven breathing and quickening heart rate as you go over the bump on his chest. You aren't fully awake to understand what you were doing. You traced the spot and played with it unconsciously enjoying the reactions. You notice another bump close to your face and couldn't help but play with it. You licked it and this time a noise accompanied the usual response. This made you smile.

Beel was unsure how to react to the sudden sensation of you playing with his nipples while you were half asleep. He decided to try and endure it since it was better than seeing you crying and scared. He jolted and moaned softly when your licks became nibbles. When he jerked he smelled something intoxicating coming from you. This didn't help the growing buldge underneath you. He licked his lips with a hunger he hadn't felt before. He laid you back on the bed following the smell. He felt a small wet spot on your shirt followed by you wincing in pain. He removed your shirt to see one of the safety pins had come undone and stabbed you. He carefully removed the pin from your skin and took off your bra.

You felt something warm on your chest. It felt so good you moaned. This was such a vivid feeling dream you didn't want to wake up from. Believing you were in control of your dream, you ran your hands through Beel's hair pulling gentlely while pressing your body into his face.

Beel, licked and sucked away the blood while massaging your chest. The eliced moans and hair pulling only motivated him further. Soon he picked up another intoxicating smell that made his buldge ache. He ripped off your shorts and rubbed his face on your newly made wet spot. He was getting drunk and tried to cool his urge through licking you through your underwear.

Your whole body was heating up and your moans grew louder as you pressed Beel's head into its destination. This was probably the best dream you have ever had. Your underwear was positively drenched and your body begged for the cloth barrier to disappeared. As if he could hear your thoughts, you felt Beel remove your panties.

Beel was loosing control as your scent filled the room. He bent down close enough for you to feel his breath on your thigh as he basked in your fragrance. He couldn't wait a moment longer as he heard your moan beckoning him to continue. He spread your legs and dived right in. He slowly licked through your folds to your pleasure spot. After teasing it with his tongue he went lower, sucking up your juices.

You start moving your hips in time with his motions and moan loudly with pleasure. You arch back as he brings a hand to your clit while his tongue darts in and out of your soaking core.

Beel runs his nails down your thighs. He laps up your juices as your moans are only fueling his desire. He puts your legs over his shoulders, bringing you closer to his mouth. He teases your entrance with his thumb as he sucks on your favorite spot.

The relentless teasing had you moaning his name as you grabbed at the sheets. You felt like you would go mad, consumed by pleasure. "More...uhh Beel... I want more!". You begged.

Beel revealed in your cries and was happy to oblige. He slipped a finger inside curling it to find your weakness. He continued to ravage your pleasure button and folds. As soon as you got used to one finger, he slipped in a second. He continued his assault as he felt your insides tightening.

"Ahhh...Ohhh... Mmmn.... Beel....ahhh Beel!...m-my body... Uhnn...Beel!" You pant trying to explain you were reaching your peak. 

Beel loves the sound of his name on your lips. You tasted so good and he wanted more. He increased his speed inside you and added more pressure with his mouth.

It was pure euphoria as you hit your first climax. Your thighs clamp Beel's head as he eases you through the waves of pleasure. He cleans every ounce of juices you release.

Beel easily pulls your legs down as he licks his fingers clean. "You really were delicious."

Still believing you are dreaming, but in control, you push Beel onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, you feel your more primal instincts kick in. You climb on top of him kissing him passionately. You can't even taste yourself, as he thoroughly swallowed every trace of you. 

Beel was beyond stunned when you climbed on top of him. However, he was still drunk on you. Without any inhibitions, Beel pulled you close letting your lips crash together, as your tongues danced. As you sit up for a breath, he cups both of your mounds, rolling your nipples between his fingers.

You moan softly before pressing yourself on top of him. You kiss up his jawline to his ear. You start with a few licks and your hot breath on his ear. You rub your lips over his ear before you begin nibbling and sucking his ear lobe. You hear Beel moaning softly as he tries to caress your ample mounds. You work your way over to his other ear, after placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Beel continued to moan softly. He was getting hard from just his ears and you pulling softly at his hair. He runs his hands up and down your sides and back scratching softly.

You moan in Beel's ear as you feel his nails going down your back. You kiss from his ear to his neck, following up with biting and nibbling his neck. You release his hair as you slide down further. You rub your hand over his chiseled body, and stop at his nipples. You claw at his sides before tracing his nipples with your fingers. You pinch them softly before alternating mouth and hand. One hand would fondle while your tongue made circles, licked, and flicked the other nipple. You always finished with a suck, swirl, and nibble before switching sides.

Beel was fully hard at this point and was more than willing to remove his pants as you tugged at them. His moans had gotten louder as he enjoyed you having fun with his body. He slipped a hand between your legs rubbing your once again drenched core. He quickly learned that this caused you to suck hard and be a little more rough. He slipped two fingers inside you while his thumb made circles on your pleasure button.

You clawed at Beel's chest, thighs, and the section between his manhood and naval. Moans escaped you both at the same time. You licked and nibbled at the area above his groin. Finally you lightly brushed across his inner thigh, over his fully erect groin and to his other inner thigh. You could tell he was having a hard time holding back.

Beel was quickly feeling like he would go crazy. All it took was for you to lick his head. He grabbed your legs and positioned your soaking wet core over his face. He grabbed your hips grinding your folds with his mouth and tongue.

As Beel ramped you up again, you begin your own assault. You grab his shaft with one hand while gentlely caressing he balls in the other. As you pump your hand up and down his length, you rub his tip over your lips teasingly. You can feel Beel moan against your entrance causing you to hasten your pace. You stick your tongue out, making circles around his tip. You lick and kiss the pulsing vein underneath before taking his tip into your mouth. You pull your head up making a soft pop noise as his tip comes out of your mouth.

Beel was ravaging your core as you teased his. The moment he felt you take his head into the the warmth of your mouth, he moaned loudly. He loved how good it felt inside your mouth... How you rotated him in circles around your tongue. All of it was bringing him close to his breaking point.

After teasing Beel for awhile, you finally took as much of him as possible into your mouth. You continued to pump his shaft, caress his balls, and bob your head up and down. You took him in as far as you could take of his length. You didn't have a gag reflex and so you stopped when you felt him hit the back of your throat.

Beel couldn't take it any longer. He rolled you off of himself and pulled you close. He put your legs over his shoulders and lined himself with your entrance. Once he pressed up against you, he slammed his full length into you. He had a tight grip on your hips, using one hand to rub your not so forgotten clit.

"Ahh...mmmmn...Beel" You got through the painful part rather quickly, feeling the pleasure build up. You could only hope you remembered the dream in the morning. You tried hard to keep pace with Beel, but it just felt so good.

"MC..." He moaned quickening his pace as your insides squeezed against his shaft. There was no holding back. Your climax caused him to climax as well. He panted pulling out of you. Your scent filled the air, keeping him feeling intoxicated. He licked you completely clean and got you dressed, minus the bra. After cleaning himself and slipping back into his pajamas, he crawled into the bed next to you. He cuddled up close.

You felt fully satisfied and mumbled, " ...best dream ever..." Your thoughts faded, pulling you into a deep sleep.

In the morning you sat up in bed. You blushed recalling what you thought was an extremely vivid dream. You woke up Beel, "Good morning Beel, we should probably get dressed and head to breakfast."

Beel yawned looking at you. He felt like something happened last night, "I think sleeping next to you gave me good dreams." He smiled. Their moment was interrupted by his stomach growling, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." 

You both laughed as you got ready for school and breakfast.


	3. Hentai Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing games with Levi. What could happen? How about learning how Levi gets rid of any pent up sexual frustration?

Breakfast was filled with awkward silence, so you decide to go to class early.

Lucifer broke the silence, ".....MC. Will you come see me in the music room before heading to class?"

You give an "Okay." Feeling uncomfortable.

"I'll be there waiting for you." Lucifer says before heading off to RAD.

You choose Levi to walk you part of the way. You really feel like you can relate to him the most. He makes you smile when he tells you not to die, because he wants you to binge watch some anime. It felt like a lecture more than an apology.... but you survived.

Later that night you were in Levi's room, because he insisted you both get in as much video games and anime as you could before the retreat. This was perfect for you. You were wearing your new pajamas Levi got you, featuring your favorite anime 'Fairy Dragon: Tale of a boy raised by a dragon who joins a wizard guild, and saves the world from his immortal older brother.'

Levi's face was bright red as you played video games, "MC... You play dirty..." He noticed you still didn't have a bra, and thus your ample bossum was bouncing on his head.

You are the type of gamer that moves your body as you play. "Woohoo! I win!" You say proudly as you hug Levi from behind. He goes totally red and so you pull his head back to see his face, "What's wrong Levi? Do you have a fever?" You put your lips to his forehead.

Levi looks like he is going to pass out from shock, with his head squished against the soft pillows of your chest, "I-I am uh..." He stuttered before jumping up, "I have to go to the bathroom! Uh... Pick out another game for us!" He ran off, beat red and heart pounding.

You sigh hoping he is okay, but quickly get distracted by the mass amount of games. You pick up one with a school girl on the cover and are thrilled to see the multiplayer function. You put it in, seeing that it is one that you get teleported into. You start customizing the character names to match you and Levi. The countdown timer appears on the screen and all that's left is to wait for Levi.

Levi splashed water on his face trying to calm himself down, "MC... Every time we're alone together this happens... I'm going to go back in there and we are going to have a good time!" After giving himself a pep talk, he goes back in his room nonchalantly. "So what game did you-" he was cut off by the game case next to you, "Ahh... That is... That is well..." He tried to explain panicked.

You hold up the case, " Yeah I already got it all set up for us!" You smile pointing to the timer on the screen. "10 seconds left, you have perfect timing Levi!"

Levi ran over, trying to stop the countdown... but was too late. You both get transported into the game. Levi looked around, "NNnnnoo!"

You look at Levi rather worried and try to change the subject, "Look Levi!" You twirled around in your school girl outfit, "How do I look? I always wanted to wear one of these to cosplay in." You were rather enjoying yourself.

Levi gulped looking at you. As you spun, he got a full view of your panties. "Ll-look MC... I...I should uh...probably explain.... How....how this game.... Er..uh works." He sat on a bench with you while looking away. "This....this is...my hentai game...."

You sit down next to Levi, and even if he is turned away, you see the tips of his ears are red. "Hentai? ....oh....OH!" You blushed, realizing what kind of game you were in. "...so... Levi....how do we beat the game?" You were almost a afraid to ask.

Levi looked down, "Normally, I would have to fill up the female leads hentai meter by doing a bunch of different.... Tasks... With her. Once the meter is full, she would transform to defeat the final boss...but this time... MC.... You are the main female character."

You feel your face heat up, "Well... I guess we will have to if we want to get out..." You pause starting to feel a little sad, "I bet you're disappointed it will be with me instead of one of the cute computer generated girls..."

Levi looked at you waving his hands back and forth, "No MC... It's not like that." He took a deep breath, "I was worried you would hate the thought of doing stiff like this with me..."

You hug Levi, looking up at him, "You don't give yourself enough credit Levi. I feel like I can be myself around you. I love our time together!"

Levi's checks burn red and he slowly puts his arms around you. ".... I enjoy my time with you too, MC."

Levi leads you to his virtual house. Inside his room there is a giant 'hentai' meter, a large bed, and multiple things to aid you both in completing your tasks. The listed tasks went from simple to complex. Task one was already complete. It was simply hug. "So now we need to kiss?"

Levi nervously bends down to kiss you. He didn't have his same level of confidence he did with the computer generated girls.

You feel somehow free and pushed to be more bold as you pull him into a passionate kiss, "This is how real girls kiss." You slip your tongue exploratively into his mouth.

Levi starts to relax as he kisses you, tongues dancing. He pulls away as the meter goes up and you begin to glow softly. "I probably should mention that each task will.... Heighten your senses... So to speak."

Your body feels hot, every touch feeling like ecstasy. You start reading some of the tasks, "Oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, BDSM sex play..." You gulp looking at Levi, "Can you even handle this much?"

Levi laughed not wanting to tell you how many times he has beat this game, "Just leave it to me, I have mastered this game!" He instantly turned red.

You put your hand on Levi's cheek, "I'm in your care Master Levi!" You had no idea how much that just turned him on.

Levi smiles and pulls you into his embrace. His touch felt like fire dancing on your skin. He pressed a button on the wall causing the lights to go out. He laughed as this made you jump and cling onto him. Once the lights went out, candles began lighting around the room, "Don't worry, I will get you all powered up." His whispers tickling your ear. It was if once the lights dimmed he was in his game mode.

You couldn't see clearly, but you could make out a lustful smile on Levi's face. Since he couldn't see your face, he was acting like you werr one of the computer generated girls. You blushed as he started stripping off your clothes.

Levi ran his hands over your body as he kissed you passionately. He pushed you back on the bed as he kissed up your thigh. He quickly licked your core before pulling away and blowing softly. He smirked as this made your body shutter. Levi pulled two bottles off the side table. 

The next thing you knew, something cold hit your folds. You moaned as he rubbed it into your clit and folds. Your body was in ecstasy as the lube gave you a tingly sensation. Your breath skipped as Levi slipped something inside your entrance, followed by slipping panties on you. Inside the panties you felt an oval shape held there by your folds.

Levi poured warm massaging oil over your neck, chest, arms, stomach, and down your thighs. He grabbed a small remote and turned it on. He was pleased to hear your moans as the vibrators teased you. Setting the remote aside, Levi began rubbing in the oil as he massaged your body. He started at your neck and shoulders. He squeezed, rolled and pinched your nipples exciting a another moan. He rubbed in the oil on your stomach as if trying to knead dough. He squeezed and scratched at your thighs massaging up to your core.

You continue to squirm and moan. The mix of massage and vibrations slowly taking you over. He flips you over and you grab at the sheets. You begin rocking and pressing your wet core against the bed. You relax as you feel the warming oil being massaged into the back of you neck. The mix of scratching and kneading your back cause you to grind against the bed as you moan.

After finishing with your back, you feel Levi pour lube on your ass. He turns the vibrators up to full speed as he teases your puckered hole with a toy. Adding more lube, he grabs a slightly bigger toy to help stretch you out. Your moans make him confident in his abilities. Once he has prepped your ass fully, he inserts a wolf tail butt plug.

Lost in pleasure you start begging for a release, " Mmnnn Levi! Ahh....uhn.. Please.... I don't know...Mmnnn... How much...ahhh....more I can...uhnnn...take! 

Delighted with your begging, Levi flips you over pulling off your drenched underwear. He begins licking and sucking your clit while still teasing it with the mini bullet vibrator. It doesn't take long and he has you screaming his name.

"LEVI... Ahhh... LEVI!" You have a very powerful orgasm making the vibrator inside you shoot out. You hear Levi laugh before he sucks you dry. Your body begins to glow as the meter fills up from completing a task. 

Levi rolls you on your side after undressing and rubs his hardened member over your sensitive and wet hole. He puts your leg on his shoulder as he sheathes himself into your beckoning entrance. He starts off at a slow pace. He begins wiggling your butt plug with one hand while rubbing your pleasure spot with the other.

You rock your hips wanting more. This encouragement causes Levi to go faster and harder. You scream his name over and over as he slams into you. It doesn't take long before the pleasure builds back up inside you. "LLLEEEVVVIII!" You half scream, half moan as your insides tighten around him.

Thrilled at your display, Levi picks you up. Once your arms are around his neck, he pushes you against the wall as he continues to pound into you. After awhile he sits back on the bed. He slowly lays back so you can ride him. 

Lost in pure ecstasy you get him even deeper inside you. You rock your hips guided by pleasure. You pin his arms down as you bend down to kiss him. 

When your lips met, Levi grabbed your hips trusting hard into you. He bit his lip as you moaned in his ear. With a final trust he shot his seed into you. He watched you glow again signaling another completed task. Levi put a collar around your neck and cuffed your hands behind your back, " For the remainder of the tasks you will OBEY ME and call me Master!"

You felt Levi pull the chain on your collar as he demanded a response. As you fell forward, you complied, "Yes Master!" You felt your core dripping with new found pleasure.

Levi enjoyed this part, probably more than the rest. He slapped and grabbed your ass making you moan. He traced your dripping core, "What do you want your Master to do to your dirty little pussy?"

The meter was nearly full and it caused every pleasure censor in your body to go into overdrive. You were surprised at how much Levi's talking dirty to you caused your core to ache, "Please fuck me some more master" You begged.

Levi was already hard again as he rammed himself into your wetness. He grabbed your hips pounding you as hard and as fast as he could. Every time you screamed and moaned 'Master', he got harder.

You were having trouble not fading into the depths pleasure. You never imagined the shut in Otaku would be this good at driving your senses crazy. "Master!" You scream and shutter as you climax again.

After causing you to orgasm multiple times, Levi felt it the perfect time to remove your plug. Once removed, he added more lube and slowly entered your now stretched on anus. Once fully inside, he starts to move back and forth slowly. 

Your eyes felt like they were going to roll back into your head at the emence pleasure you felt. You were able to finally relax and enjoy the fullness in your ass. "Master, you feel so good inside me!" You moaned.

Levi took the initiative and began to quicken his pace. He put the bullet to your clit as he ravaged your backside. He came rather quickly at how much tighter this hole was. He moaned as he came, "MC!"

As he shot his seed into your ass, you climaxed as well. Both of you panted. Your meter was now full and you were unable to keep your eyes open. You felt Levi remove the cuffs and clean you up. The last thing you remember is seeing his smiling face come close for a kiss.

You woke up next to Levi in the morning. It took you a minute to remember you were still in the game. You ran your hand through Levi's hair and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

Levi gasped as your lips crashed. His eyes shot open, the sight causing him to blush. The man you were with last night was a mere memory. Levi returned to his shy embarassed self.

You back up feeling your face heat up, "Ahh... Sorry Levi... I just... Never mind... It is just a game to you..." Your chest felt heavy as the realization hit. You looked down and decided to change the subject. You give your best fake smile and look directly at Levi, "Okay Master... Er... uh... GAME MASTER, where do we go for the final battle?"

Levi tried to protest, but instantly switched to game mode at your question. He sat up clearing his throat, "Uhem, okay. Let's get dressed and I'll take you there!"

You are confused when you arrive at a movie theater. You kept waiting to spot the boss. Even as you took your seats in the dark room, nothing looked out of place.

Noticing how confused you looked, Levi explained, "Going to the movies here triggers the boss to appear." He hands you your drink and moves the popcorn closer for you to reach.

You start to relax at the thought of getting to at least enjoy a movie before you fight. "Thanks Levi." You enjoy some popcorn as the movie begins. You inhale a piece as you see what type of movie it is. 

Levi pats your back after snickering, "Such a NORMIE response."

After taking a drink, you take a deep breath. You looked around seeing couples making out and others moaning. You start to feel very uncomfortable being surrounded by people seemingly possessed by Asmo. Your train of thought gets interrupted as you feel something creep up your leg. "Levi... I-" You stopped mid sentence as you looked over at Levi. His eyes were huge as a tentacle covered his mouth.

Levi got pulled out of his seat by multiple tentacles holding his limps. Screams filled the room as everyone started getting pulled into the air.

You try to get up, "Oh HELL no.... I do NOT do tentacles!" Sadly, you are unable to move as they hold you in place. Screams start turning into moans of pleasure. You look around to see the tentacles pleasing people. Once the people orgasmed, a pink light flew from their bodies. Once the light was removed, the tentacles discarded the people.

The pink misty light absorbed into a solid mass. The mass moved closer to you taking the shape of a familiar face. "Hmm, so this is the first person you thought of... Yes... the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus... It IS rather fitting since I absorb the lust of my victims, growing more powerful."

You don't think you will ever be able to see Asmo the same again... Asmo the tentacle monster. The thought alone made you cringe. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not turned on at all." You tried desperately to get the tentacles off you.

The Asmo monster smirked, "Oh really? How long do you think you will be able to resist?" The tentacles bring you up to his face.

You squirm, wondering how you are supposed to activate these powers. Frustrated, you bite the tentacle closest to you.

Asmo monster moans, "What a naughty girl." He uses his tentacles to rip your clothes off and pry open your legs.

You tense up as you feel multiple tendrils explore every inch of your body. You bite your lip trying to resist, "Get off of me you Asmo wannabe. This isn't doing anything!"

Asmo monster laughs, bringing a tentacle around your neck, "You say that, but.... Look how drenched you are." A wicked smile shown on his face as he showed you, "No need to deny it, your body is always honest." His attention was drawn away by Levi.

"Give in MC! That's how you win!" Levi screamed trying to hold on. The tentacles ravaged his hole and squeezed his length.

The Asmo monster grinned. "Yes... Give in to temptation." He tightened the grip around your neck as both your holes got pounded. Tendrils wrapped around your soft mounds, as others teased your clit. He put his face next to your soaked core, waiting for the moment of your demise.

You moaned loudly as every hot spot on and in your body was stimulated. The lack of oxygen heightened your pleasure until you began glowing. Your body spasmed as the monster Asmo licked your pleasure button, sending you over the edge. 

As your juices squirted all over the monster Asmo's face, the tentacles began to loose their grip on you. He screamed out before turning to dust.

Your vision starts to go black as you fall. You landed in someone's arms. You rest your head on Levi's shoulder, "Did... I do... Okay?"

Levi caught you as you fell and held you close. The game world was already starting to fade away at its completion. "Yeah... You did good." As you passed out he kissed your forehead.


	4. Devildom Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up teetering between life and death as one man goes the extra mile to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Iroha! Hope you enjoy it!

Half asleep you look up to see Lucifer carrying you, "Whe..re...where am I?" You said weakly.

"Levi called me... You have a rare type of sickness that you can get from being inside video games. It is a lot like the flu in your realm. I have already informed Diavolo and as such, he has decided to postpone the retreat until you get better." He lays you in your bed.

"Soo... Cold...." You shiver. Your voice is hoarse and raspy. You hear a beep noise and look up to see a concerned look on Lucifer's face. You sit up panting, "I'm...okay..."

Lucifer pushed you back in the bed, "This thermometer would beg to differ. Now lay down. You are running a very high fever of 41 degrees Celsius or 105.8 degrees Fahrenheit. Most humans would go to a hospital..." He was very worried.

You grab Lucifer's hand, "Don't… worry…" you struggled to convince him.

Lucifer grabbed your trembling hand and gave it a small squeeze, "What you need right now is rest." He gently ran his hand through your hair until you drifted into sleep.

You wake up early and crawl out of bed. You half way get dressed into your uniform and make your way to the dinning room. Your mouth felt so dry you could barely stand it. You looked like a zombie shuffling down the hallway. You finally make it to the table, only to get scolded.

"MC! What are you doing out of bed!?" Lucifer says sternly, with a hint of worry.

You grab the pitcher of water and seem to shake water everywhere but in your glass, "So… thirsty…" You didn't even register that Lucifer said anything.

"Darling, you look like you just got done having the night of your life. You are only wearing one knee high sock and one shoe on the opposite foot. It looks like a drunk person tried to button your shirt, giving everyone a show." Asmo said with his hand up to his face.

Mammon handed you a glass of water, "Here take a drink and go back to bed! Be thankful THE GREAT Mammon is looking out for you!"

You grab the glass of water shaking and in a daze. Only a drop or two actually made it in your mouth. The rest soaked your hair, face, and chest. Tears began to gather as you sat the glass down. Tears roll down your face, "So… thirsty…" You suddenly feel everything fade as a sharp pain throbs from your head.

"She hit her head! ….MC! MC! Hang in there!" You hear someone yell, followed up by the sensation of someone carrying you.

Your eyes flutter open seeing Mammon sitting on the edge of your bed. At his side was a face you didn't expect to see, "Hi Mammon…. Diavolo? Barbatos? What…are you… doing… here?" You panted.

"Why wouldn't we come to see our precious exchange student in her time of need?" Diavolo said worried.

Mammon spoke up, "They had a doctor take a look at you… but he doesn't specialize in humans. We might have… to send you back to the human realm…" He looked dejected.

You fell back asleep, unable to process what was said. You woke up to a quiet house. You notice a note next to your bed, 'If you wake up before school is out, you better not leave that bed'. As the earlier conversation registered, you start to panic. You sneak out of the house, trying to get as far away as possible. After you made a good distance you texted Mammon, 'Iz donst wans 2 ger bacz Zu da umen welm!' You can't seem to focus on the letters enough to type correctly. What's worse is that it starts raining. You slump against a wall getting dizzy. As thunder sounds, you flinch causing you to hit the ground. You curl up in a ball covering your ears. The ice cold rain drenching you to your core as your vision fades to black. You open your eyes to a cold dark road. You don't know how much time has passed, but it is now night time.

"You really are a troublesome child." A familiar voice said as they picked you up, "Your body is as cold as ice…"

You looked up at the demon with shallow breaths, "Barbatos?"

"You are correct. Now save your strength. It is going to be a rough night." He said as he walked, watching your consciousness fade once more.

You wake to the feeling of someone's hand tipping your chin up, followed by something warm pressing against your lips. Your eyes shoot open at the vile tasting liquid being forced into your mouth. You struggle and try to expel the toxins when you feel a tongue swirling around in your mouth.

Barbatos could only think of one way to give you your medicine while unconscious. He poured the medicine in his mouth and gave it to you through a kiss. He wasn't expecting you to wake up during it. Barbatos held you firmly as you tried pushing him away. Once he got all the medicine in, he began calming you down. He started with a more passionate kiss while running his hand through your hair.

You froze when Barbatos pulled away. You looked at him confused, "Bar-" you attempted, but couldn't even finish. You watched as his smiling face was the last thing you saw before everything faded to black. You were fading in and out of consciousness. During one of those conscious moments you heard a conversation.

"Lord Diavolo, MC is on the brink of fading away... I checked all possible outcomes, and only one path ensures her survival." You heard Barbatos speaking softly.

Diavolo sounded very worried, but you could tell he put his complete trust in Barbatos, "Very well. I leave her in your capable hands. I will inform Lucifer that she isn't allowed any guests until you give the word."

Barbatos continued to speak softly, "I will not allow your exchange student to parish and will do EVERYTHING in my power to guarantee her complete recovery. Tonight will be the crucial deciding factor. I will contact you with my report in the morning."

You couldn't hold on to your thoughts as you faded out once again. You open your eyes to a dark room and something warm pressed against your body. You try to move your arms only to be met with resistance and a clank.

"I apologize for the restraints, but it was the only way to guarantee you wouldn't leave the bed." Barbatos raised his head from your chest and sat up. He put his hand on your head, " You still have a fever but your body is ice cold.

You look at him with hazy eyes and realize he is not wearing a shirt. You blush and advert your eyes.

Barbatos smiles, "Feeling shy are we? I have to say, I have been around for a VERY long time and this is the first time I have EVER shared a bed with a human… and in the nude of all things." He trailed off and took your face in his hand, making you look at him, "Just so you know, you are also not wearing any clothes… but not to worry, I have already cleaned every INCH of your body."

Your face was bright red at this point as you felt like he was trying to tease you, "I…I'm… sorry…" you managed to say weakly.

"Your reactions never cease to amuse me." Barbatos said with a smirk, "I have been given the responsibility of keeping you alive. As such, my first priority is to warm up your body and break your fever." He pressed his body back against yours while resting his head in the curve of your neck. He began rubbing his hand up and down your body giving you a massage.

You squirmed in some places and shuttered in others as your breath caught. You could tell he was making note of what each and every touch caused. You tense up when he used his legs to spread yours. You couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping your mouth as he massaged up your thigh to the heat at your core.

"Hmm… well at least one part of your body is nice and warm" Barbatos whispered in your ear. He sounded delighted that his breath on your neck and ear caused your breath to shake. "I think I discovered the best way to warm you up and have some fun at the same time.… I'll just have to warm you up from the inside." He began massaging your core causing more moans, " I see, so you like that idea. You got so wet at just that thought. Such a dirty and lewd child you are."

His words made just as much of a reaction, making you feel embarrassed. Your eyes feel heavy as you beg them not to close. Something inside you was inching for more. You heard him say one last thing before oblivion took you.

"Don't worry and just relax. I will take VERY good care of your body." Barbatos whispered watching you slip into sleep. He started to move his hand from your core when you moaned out in your sleep. This caused him to pause as a rather mischievous grin appeared on his face. It seemed you lost all inhabitions and were more honest in this state.

You moan and pant as he drives his fingers inside you. Your breath quickened as he sat up pulling the covers off you. Goosebumps appeared over your body as your moans continued.

Barbatos looked over your body hungrily as he got a good whiff of your fragrance. He continued to pound his fingers into you as he began massaging your pleasure button with his other hand. He watched and studied your face as your body writhed in pleasure. He was getting arroused as you tightened around his fingers. This caused him to quicken his pace until your body spasmed in the bed. He bit his lips as you screamed his name while you climaxed. He felt his demon side come to the surface as he craved to hear more. He pressed his body on top of yours, feeling some warmth come back to your body. He rubbed his aching member over your soaked core as he began nibbling and sucking on your neck.

You rocked your hips, grinding him into you slippery folds. You moaned continuously as he left small hickies on your neck, chest, and all around your mounds. You got especially loud when he teased your nipples with his teeth and tongue. Your body was warming up better than he hoped.

Barbatos held himself back from his desire to take you right then and there. He was very disciplined after all. So instead, he left more markings all the way down and around your core. He loved how this made your body go crazy as you grinded against him. He gave your core one good passionate kiss before he began sucking and nibbling at your inner thighs. By the time he was done, you were covered in his marks from your wrists to your ankles. He smiled at the artwork he had created. He brought his face down to your core, taking in your sweet scent, when he saw your eyes open. He smiled making eye contact before kissing and ravaging your core.

Your eyes open, meeting Barbatos's gaze before your body burst with pleasure. You moan loudly, jerking your restraints. You can feel his tongue swirling around your folds as if he was kissing your other set of lips. He sucked and nibbled softty on your pleasure button, making you scream out his name, "BARBATOS!" You pant and moan.

Barbatos squeezes your thighs possessively as he continues his assault. As he squeezed, he teased your entrance with his thumbs. As you climaxed, he sucked and licked up all your juices.

"Mm-more!" You said, voice raspy as your body trembled. You met Barbatos's glowing demonic eyes as he licked his lips. He looked as if he had finally lost his composure. A sense of fear ran through your body. You felt like a chained animal who was about to be devoured. Your lip began to quiver as you felt the demonic aura radiating from the usual docile butler.

Barbatos was at his limit. He grabbed your hips plunging into your depths. He plowed into you at full speed, enjoying your screams. As he pounded you, he put one hand around your neck. Holding himself up with your neck, he carved his symbol with the letter 'B' into your side. He sat back up licking your blood off his fingers.

You take haggered breaths as Barbatos continues to ram into you. Your body is on fire and in pain. You start to feel like you will pass out when he slaps the fresh wound he created. The shock woke you right up. He waved a finger back and forth letting you know you couldn't tap out until he was done with you.

Barbatos roughly took you until he was close. He put both his hands around your neck, watching as the lack of oxygen caused you to squeeze and climax on his member. He clawed your sides as he shot his hot seed into you. He pulled out and towered over you. He tilted your head to the side biting into your neck. Your blood tasted like a drug and it made him want more.

Tears flowed down your cheeks as you felt yourself fading. "…help…me…" You said weakly.

At that moment the door flew open, "BARBATOS! I command you to stop!" Diavolo said in his demon form.

Barbatos clicked his tongue as he obeyed. His glowing eyes and blood stained mouth met Diavolo's gaze. In a matter of seconds Barbatos returned to his self. He looked at Diavolo, "You're late my Lord…" He staggered to get up, "Please excuse me…"

Diavolo sat by your side looking at the damage. If he was any later, he would have come in to see you devoured. "I'm sorry for being late MC… this was the only path Barbatos found that would raise your temperature enough to save you…" He wiped your tears, "I will carry this burden. There is no need for you to remember this…" Diavolo removed the restraints and sliced his tongue with his fingernail. He pulled your nearly lifeless body into his arms and kissed you.

You wrapped your trembling arms around Diavolo and were surprised by the kiss. Blood filled your mouth, instantly relieving all the pain in your body. Your body relaxes as Diavolo cradles you in his arms. He puts his hand on your head and you feel a calming warmth wash over you before you fall into a deep sleep.

Diavolo carries you to his room where Barbatos is waiting. Barbatos looks like his usual self. "There is no need to feel guilty. Because of you, she will be able to pull through." He handed you to Barbatos, "Get her cleaned up, dressed and put her in my bed."

Barbatos knew this was nessassary, since your blood had filled the corridor, but still beat himself up over it.

Your eyes flutter open, taking in the unfamiliar view. Lucifer is holding your hand, "Where…am… I…" you said weakly.

Lucifer gave a sigh of relief, "You had us all very worried MC… you have been sleeping for three days straight after you came down with the… Devildom Flu..."

"You are currently in my bed in my castle. Barbatos and I have kept watch over you. You started throwing up blood, causing all the demons to be thrown into a frenzy. So, I knew no harm would come to you while in my room." Diavolo said as he stood behind Lucifer.

"I… feel… fine… just… hungry…" You panted. You really did feel a lot better, "Can't… remember…"

Lucifer squeezed your hand softly, "You got dizzy, fell, and busted your head on the table while trying to get some water… so you probably had a concussion."

You weakly try to sit up, but end up falling on Lucifer, "I'm… sorry…" Your breathing was still labored.

Lucifer sighs, "What am I going to do with you…" He ran his hand through your hair as you fall back asleep.

Diavolo laughed, "Well she is out of danger, so yes you can take her home if you wish…." He became serious, "On a more serious note… she has Barbatos's seal on her body now. She has unknowingly come into a pact with him, per his wishes… this will allow him to stay connected to her and monitor her condition." He lifted up your night shirt to show the now red tattoo on your side.

Lucifer nodded, "Very well. I will take MC home. My brothers have all been very worried." He pulled you into his arms, standing up. "Thank you…" Lucifer said softly before taking his leave.


	5. Recovery part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you recover from the Devildom Flu, the demon brothers must take turns taking care of you.
> 
> Part 1: Asmo's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on this to be one chapter... But Asmo had other plans.
> 
> Yes, I actually did draw names to find their order.

You slowly open your eyes, welcoming the familiar sight of your room. Your body feels heavy. Just as you start to wonder why, you notice all of your guests. 

Mammon was cuddled up next to you in the bed. 

Levi was asleep in the chair with a video game, still in hand. 

Satan was in a chair at the end of your bed. His head rested on the edge of the bed as he seemed to fall asleep while reading.

Asmo was cuddled up in the bed with you and Mammon. It seemed they argued over who got to sleep next to you. Thus they both held on to you protectively.

Beel was asleep holding a piece of food between your hand and his. 

Lucifer walked in seeing you awake, "They haven't much left your side since I brought you home… you have been sleeping for days and they were all worried you wouldn't wake up."

Your body felt extremely weak. Not moving or eating for so long had taken a toll on your body, "I'm…sorry…" was all you could manage as your stomach growled. You blushed in embarrassment.

"Yoo Beel! Quiet that stomach of yours, I'm try to sleep here!" You hear Mammon complain half asleep.

You tussle Mammon's hair weakly as you squeeze Beel's hand with the other.

Beel's eyes open hearing the growl, "That wasn't me this time!" 

Asmo opened his eyes meeting your gaze, "Hey guys!" Asmo squeeled happily, "Look who's awake!"

Beel looked from his hand to you, "MC! Here! I saved you some food!"

Mammon grabbed your hand from his head sniffling, "MC….It's not like I was worried or anything…"

Everyone began to stir at the commotion, making you smile. You weakly brought the food to your mouth. You choke and coughed.

"MC needs to start with a liquid diet!" Satan said matter-of-factly. He pointed to the book he had been reading, "This 'How to care for a sick human' book said so!"

You took a few deep breaths after coughing up the food. You hand the food back to Beel, "Sorry… I took a bite… and couldn't… eat it…" You try not getting emotional, but you hate not being able to take care of yourself.

Beel pops the remaining food in his mouth, "It's okay I'll eat it."

Lucifer had left and returned with a bowl of porridge, "Barbatos brought over a pot of porridge, saying you would be awake today. He also wrote instructions on how to care for you until you are fully better." He eyed everyone, "It is too crowded… I have taken the liberty of writing your names on a piece of paper. MC will draw the papers from a pot to see what order you will take care of her." He places the porridge on the side table and held up the bowl for you to pull the names.

You felt like having one person a day would be easier. You slowly pulled out one paper at a time. With the papers lined up in the order you pulled them, you read the names out loud, "Asmo…"

Asmo clapped, "Yeah me! I get MC first!"

You opened the second one, "Beel…." 

Beel just gave a nod.

You opened the third one, "Mammon…"

Mammon whined, "Why do I have to be third! Asmo trade with me!" He pouted when Lucifer glared and Asmo outright refused.

You opened the fourth one, "Satan…"

Satan looked disgruntled, "The irony… always number 4…"

You opened the fifth one, "Lucifer…"

Lucifer didn't have a reaction, "So the last one is Levi."

You opened the sixth and final one, "Yes…. Levi…"

"You'll be pretty much better by then, so we can enjoy some anime! Look forward to it!"

Lucifer passed out Barbatos's daily instructions to each person based on their number. "Now study your instructions, and be prepared for your day. Only the person caring for MC that day may enter this room. So everyone besides Asmo, needs to leave…. Now." Lucifer said firmly.

Everyone except Asmo left. Mammon having to be threatened by Lucifer to leave.

Asmo looked at his list as his eyes lit up, "Rule: MC is not allowed to leave the bed at all. Number one, You are to feed her liquid to soft foods at least three times a day. Number two, bathe her in the bed and apply lotion. Number three, give her medicine every four hours via mouth to mouth. Number four, make sure to put her in different position to make sure sores don't form on her body. Number 5, make sure she gets plenty of rest. Lastly Number 6, no… well that's no fair… no sex…" He pouted at the last one.

You gulp at how excited Asmo looks. The Avatar of Lust was going to be able to fully explore your body. You sighed in relief at the last rule. Trying not to think about it anymore, you try to get up.

Asmo looks at you, "You can't leave the bed, Darling. Just ask your buddy Asmo here if you need anything." He smiled pushing you back onto the bed.

You pout, "I… just wanted… to sit up… to eat…" It still took a lot out of you to speak.

Asmo put his finger on your lips, "Shh, just relax." Asmo propped you up and handed you your food.

Your arms feel like jelly and you can't manage to get any food to your mouth.

"Here let Asmo help you!" He said sweetly. He sat in front of you and began spoon feeding you, "Say ahh." Asmo was really enjoying this too much.

Blushing, you swallow your pride and let him feed you. After eating, it was time to take your medicine.

Asmo opened the medicine and pinched his nose, "Oh dear… this has an absolutely putrid smell…"

You hide underneath your blanket, not wanting to take it. You try to pretend you are asleep.

Asmo smiles at your attempt. He climbs on top of you, pinning your arms to your sides with his legs. "Ohh MC… time to take your medicine."

You gulped, squeezing your eyes and mouth closed. You try not to jump as you feel the blanket pulled off your face.

Asmo giggled at you before putting the medicine in his mouth. He trailed his hand down your cheek to your collar bone.

You made a surprised gasp at the nails grazing your neck. When you did, you opened your eyes to see Asmo lock lips with you.

Asmo was good at getting reactions out of people, even if he couldn't charm you. He spread your lips with his tongue, letting the medicine pour into your mouth. He used his hands to keep your head still. Once the medicine was gone, he gave you a little tongue action as a reward.

You panted heavily as Asmo pulled away. The medicine worked fast, making you very sleepy. You felt Asmo cuddle under the covers with you as you both take a nap. 

You yawn, opening your eyes. Without thinking, you try to get out of bed. You only manage to get one leg over the edge before you feel an arm around your waist, pulling you back into the bed. "Eeepp!" You squeak as you feel Asmo's chest against your back.

Asmo opens one eye and tools at you with his normal smirk, "Where are you trying to sneak off to?" His words tickling your ear.

You squirm in reaction before sighing, "I… I have… to go…" you blush, "to the… bathroom…"

Asmo eyed you for a minute, "Okay, I'll take you... But first we have to remove these clothes." He smirked eagerly.

"Wha-why!?" You said trying to protest.

"To prepare you for your bath, my dear." He grined removing your pants.

You tried to squirm away, but your strength was like that of a small child resisting their parent while not wanting to take a bath. 

Asmo took the up most pleasure in removing every article of clothing. He paused for a minute admiring your body, before your whimpers reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. He picked you up like a princess and took you to the bathroom.

You manage to get a few minutes of peace to use the bathroom. Before long, Asmo sweeps you up, taking you back to bed.

Asmo turned your bed into a mini salon and you couldn't help feeling special. "Tada! You are going to feel like a new girl by the time I'm done with you!"

You gave Asmo a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank…you…Asmo.."

This caught Asmo off guard as he placed you in the bed, "You are starting to realize how awesome I am, aren't you love! Well the party is just starting!" He winked.

You instantly started feeling self conscious as the Avatar of Lust himself looked over your body. You put your hand over your chest looking at Asmo shyly.

"Oh no no no… that won't do." Asmo said sitting next to you. He gave a mischievous, yet serious look, "If you won't cooperate I'll… have…to…punish…you…" He ran his hand up your thigh.

"Okay!" You say so he stops. You are probably the only person, he has ever met, who would think of it as a punishment and he knew it. You could tell he loved teasing you.

Asmo stops with a giggle, "Good girl." He moved your hands out of the way as he began washing your body. He loved watching you bite your lips, trying not to show how good it felt. He licked his lips as he spread your legs open.

For the most part the warm water and gentle fragrance relaxed your mind and body. It was only when he spread your legs and looked lustfully at your core, that you felt your body heat up. You bit your lip and grabbed at the sheets.

Asmo had special soap for your lady bits. He poured some directly on your pleasure spot, using his hand to thoroughly 'clean' you. He massaged your core with the soap, when he finally heard a moan escape your lips. "Enjoying this more than you thought, hmm?" He said playfully.

"Ahh..umn…Ahh…Asmo…" You half moaned, half panted, "It's… clean…ahhh… Asmooo…" Your gave a poor attempt at telling him it was enough.

Hearing you moan his name, with a look of pleasure on your face, was enough to give Asmo goosebumps. He wanted to see and hear more. He knew it would be fun to use his tingling sex play soap… not that he let you know that. He slid a finger inside your slippery entrance, "Oh dear… someone is awfully wet. I guess I will have to clean it some more." He smirked.

Your breath skipped, feeling Asmo's fingers exploring your insides, while the other massaged your core. He built up the pleasure so perfectly, you tried to hold back the urge to rock your hips. "Asmo…Asmooo" you moaned. Your voice giving away your feelings.

Asmo inhaled your scent as his eyes glowed. He looked into your eyes, finally feeling your lust. It was intoxicating and caused his buldge to ache. He craved more and had to bite his lip to keep from loosing control. He got you right to the point of climaxing and stopped.

Your body trembled and ached for a release, but instead Asmo finished bathing you and began patting you dry. 

Asmo was having more fun than he wanted to admit. He fed you, gave you your medicine, and watched it put you to sleep. He washed and dried your hair as you slept. He gave you a manicure and a pedicure. He did all of his beautification rituals and waited for you to wake up. Once awake, he rolled you on your stomach as he began to lotion you down.

You shiver at the lotion hitting your back. You soon felt yourself melting into Asmo's hands. You had to admit, he gave one hell of a body massage. "Mmm… feels… so good."

Asmo basked in your honest praise, "Oh Darling, it only gets better. This perfect body of mine is well… perfect for a reason." He giggled. He loved massaging your butt. He couldn't help giving it one good smack before he did your legs. He paused when you unexpectedly moaned, from the sting. He finished with your backside and rolled you back over, "Hmm… I need some more lotion… I'll be right back." He said getting up and heading to his room.

You didn't notice that the door was still open. All you knew was that your body was on fire, begging for relief. As soon as you could no longer hear Asmo, you slowly brought your hand to your aching core. You moaned softly as you ran one hand over your perks while the other massaged your core. Lost in pleasure, you never noticed the crowd at your door watching. Your lust took full control of your mind as you spoke of a fantasy, "Mmm Beel…taste me… mmm Satan… I love… your…ahhh…. Bite me…more…. Mmm Asmo… touch me… more… mmmm Levi… you slave… driver….ahhh…. Mmm... Mammon…. So naughty…. Ahhh Lucifer…. Dominate… me more… ahhh…. No ahh… mmmm… I can't…. Handle you… ahhh… all at….. Once…. ahhh mmmnnn…. Feels…. So… good…." You feel yourself about to go over the edge, when you hear someone clear their throat. You scream, startled and hide your bright red face. You could literally die of embarrassment right now.

Asmo stood behind the crowd that had gathered at the door, "I can feel your lust for MC all the way downstairs." He grinned at all the guys trying to hide their very visible bulges. 

You peak through your fingers to see that you just gave Mammon, Levi, Satan, and Beel a front row seat to you trying to please yourself. Asmo had to have watched a bit before he made his presence known. You gulp, "How…how long… have you…. Been watching?…" You built up the courage to ask. 

"Since Asmo texted me, asking me to sit with you while he got more lotion…" Lucifer said sitting in the chair next to your bed.

You turned your head slowly to see Lucifer within arms reach. You never even realized he was in the room. Your face was on fire as you started hyperventilating.

Lucifer poured the medicine in his mouth as he grabbed you, kissing you roughly. He made sure you swallowed all of the medicine as his tongue danced in your mouth. He looked at his brothers as he extended the kiss further than just medicine.

As Lucifer pulled away, you took a deep breath. He held you in his arms until the fast working medicine put you to sleep.

Lucifer wiped the tear from your eye and whispered in your ear, "You were very cute sharing your vulnerability to me." He kissed your forehead before laying you down. "Asmo, she is all yours... Now, how should I punish you four." He said smiling. 

Asmo giggled at the four brothers making a run for it, "Luci… I think that kiss was a good enough punishment for them.

Lucifer turned away so Asmo wouldn't see his red cheeks. He adjusted his tie, "I will take that under advisement." He said in a more serious tone as he walked out the door.

Asmo looked over to your sleeping body. He had heard and recorded it all, without anyone being the wiser. He slipped his fingers into your soaking core, surprised to hear the moan escape your lips. He removed his fingers and slowly licked your juices off them. He decided to finish lotioning you up. He removed his clothes so he would be ready for cuddles and sleep. He climbed on top of you massaging the lotion into your perky mounds. He was giddy with how you moaned in your sleep…. Or were you just pretending to sleep? He had to experiment more to find out. He rubbed his hard member over your slit as he continued to massage your chest.

In your half awake daze, you look up at Asmo. As your pleasure was building, you jerked your hips up. Your breath caught as this caused Asmo's head to slip into your drenched entrance.

Asmo couldn't hold back any longer, as his lust took over. He slipped the rest of the way inside you and took you at a relentless speed. He massaged your swollen nub until you both climaxed together. It felt so good and he loved watching your body spasm. Asmo bent down and kissed you, "That was against the rules, you naughty girl." He said pulling out of you and cleaning you both up.

"Asmo tentacle monster…." You said half asleep. You didn't even hear Asmo's response as you fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Recovery part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days two and three of recovery.

It is the second day of your recovery, in your own room. Asmo had already switched off with Beel.

Beel looked over his instructions, "medicine, food, light exercise, plenty of rest, no over doing it… pretty easy" he thought out loud as he slipped into the bed with you.

You probably slept the best with Beel. His strong arms wrapped around you protectively as your head rested on his chest. You woke up in the morning to your stomach growling as loud as Beel's. You stretched looking at him, "Good morning… Beel."

Beel sat up with you in his arms, "You smell so good, I almost mistook you for food. How about we both go to breakfast together?" He was thinking that could be considered light exercise.

Your eyes light up at being able to leave the room. You give an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

Your feet touch the floor for the first time in awhile. You are feeling happy until you try to stand up. Your legs wobble like a new born fawn, until your knees buckle. You close your eyes expecting to hit the ground. Instead a muscular arm wraps against your waist.

Beel pulls you into his arms and throws you over his shoulder, "You are probably too hungry to walk, so let's eat first." He practically runs to the dining room with you.

"Beel! Slow down!" The air rushes over your body causing you to remember something important. It is too late…You are already there. You try to hide your bright red face as you hear people making comments.

"Oo LA LA Beel! That view is perfect for making me hungry first thing in the morning." Asmo said licking his lips.

"Yoo Beel! You can't eat MC for breakfast!" Mammon yelled.

Satan chimed in, while averting his eyes, "I heard her fantasy too, but I don't think the breakfast table would be appropriate…" 

Beel was too distracted by the smell of food to respond. It wasn't until Lucifer walked in, while looking over some papers, that the room got quiet. "Lucifer looked up and slammed his papers on the table, "BEEL!"

Beel looked at Lucifer wide eyed, trying to think of what he did wrong.

Lucifer tapped his foot annoyed, "Why have you brought MC to breakfast with no clothes on!" He walked over to Beel, wrapping his jacket over you, before taking you into his arms.

Beel was at a loss for words as his stomach growled, "I'm just soo hungry… I forgot MC wasn't wearing anything…"

Lucifer sighed, "Go ahead and eat… I will get MC dressed." Lucifer said taking his leave. Once he got to your room, he sat you on your bed to find you some suitable clothes. 

You felt like you could just die of embarrassment at this point as you covered your face. The thought of everyone staring at your exposed core… You had no clue how you would face them again.

Lucifer tilted your chin up, "Look at me." He said with authority. He smirked as you tried to look at him through your fingers. "Get your hands out of your face." He said making himself clear.

You moved your hands down to the bed and looked into Lucifer's gleaming red eyes. Your face was flushed red as you bite your lip.

"Good girl." He said rewarding you with a kiss. He cupped both of your perky mounds in his hands, smirking as you moaned into his mouth. 

You were distracted from your embarrassment as you pondered Lucifer's actions. You watched him nodd to himself.

"Yes, this appears to be the correct size. Barbatos is simply amazing at these things." Lucifer said holding up a new bra. He put it on you and gave it a look of approval.

It was actually very comfortable, unlike most of the ones in the human realm. "Th-thank…you." 

After putting on a comfortable shirt, Lucifer pushed you back in the bed. "MC… " He said pulling his jacket out from underneath you. He held it up, showing you the wet spot you left on it, "Now how should I punish you?" He said holding it up, taking in your lingering scent.

You didn't know what to say as your cheeks flushed once more. You sat up, grabbing it tightly. You made a poor attempt at getting it out of his grip, "I-I'll…wash it!"

Lucifer jerked the jacket, causing you to crash into him. He used his free hand to hold you against his body, "Do you intend on getting more of your scent on my clothes?" He said bringing his face to your ear.

You squeak as you hit him, "I uh… am… hungry…" You said trying to change the subject.

"As am I…" Lucifer said shoving you back on the bed. He licked his lips as he spread your legs, feasting on your core.

You moan loudly, grabbing hand fulls of his hair. "Ahh… ummn… Lucifer… please!" You said pushing his head and pulling his hair.

Lucifer pulled away just enough to speak, his breath tickling your core, "More please? Well since you begged so nicely…" He said before ravaging your core with his mouth and hands.

You moaned loudly pulling his hair and grinding into his face. "Luc…Lucifer….LUCIFER!" You screamed, clenching his fingers and clamping your thighs together as he took you over the edge.

Lucifer eased you through your waves of pleasure and sucked up all your juices. He stood up, licking his lips. He smiled while admiring your trembling sprawled out form. He composed himself as he finished dressing you.

You panted tiredly. You could tell your body was still recovering. You rested your head on his shoulder, once he picked you up. You giggled as you looked up at him.

Lucifer raised a brow, "What is so funny?" He gave a dubious smirk, "Do I need to punish you some more?"

Your smile faded as you pouted, "No…." You brushed his hair down and wiped some left over juices off his face, "I'm sure you didn't want your brothers to see how much fun you had." You held up your finger with your juices on it, "Asmo would have for sure asked if you were just saving it for later."

Lucifer's cheeks burned softly at the thought, but he was good at turning things around. He took your finger into his mouth, licking and sucking it clean, "Look. No more evidence." Before you could say anything, he brought you back and sat you down next to Beel. He nonchalantly sat back in his seat addressing his brother, "Beel, make sure MC gets enough to eat."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. However, you slept very soundly curled up in Beel's arms. The moment the bell chimed a new day, Mammon was there trying to pry you out of his arms.

You yawned, grabbed Mammon half asleep, and put his head on your chest. "Mmmn Mammon…. Sleep… with.. Me…"

Mammon shuddered when he put his hands out, only to end up with his hands and head in your personal pillows. When you didn't make a noise, he couldn't help giving them a few good squeezes.

You rolled slightly, putting your leg over Mammon possessively. You caressed his hair while hugging his head.

Mammon was going to protest but was enjoying the attention more than he wanted anyone to know.

You wake up to Beel and Mammon intertwining around you, sandwiching you in the middle. You try to move and end up grinding on Mammon. When neither moves, you try to get out of the bed. You somehow manage to free yourself from Beel, only to end up straddling Mammon.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast… and you two can continue…." Beel said crawling out of bed.

Mammon opened his eyes to see you sitting on top of him, while he still had his hands firmly grasping your chest. He turned so red it was adorable.

You feel something hard growing beneath you, causing you to rock your hips, grinding over it. "See you at breakfast Beel! You said before placing your hands on Mammon's chest, to support your rocking. You couldn't help teasing him, "You're so cute Mammon."

"Woo, wh-what do y-you think your d-doing?" Mammon said flustered.

"KISS ME!" You ordered and Mammon kissed you like he had always wanted to. 

After breakfast, Mammon helped you walk around your room. It was cute how it felt like you were learning how to dance. Mammon was more patient than you thought he would be.

You insisted on taking a real shower today but Mammon was feeling very anxious about it. You finally look at Mammon, "Okay, so get in with me. That way you can help me and make sure I don't get hurt.

You manage to get Mammon in the bathroom but he is still apprehensive about it all. So you decide to tease him, "Should I call Asmo instead? I know he wouldn't have a problem-"

Mammom cut you off, "THE GREAT Mammon is going to help you by getting in. So feel privledged!" He said with a red face.

You giggle and immediately see his dumbfounded look. So you decided to order him, so he can have an excuse. "Mammon, UNDRESS me."

Mammom snaps forward, removing your clothes as you get the water to the perfect temperature. Mammon sits you on the edge of the tub as he removes his own clothes. He gets in and pulls you against him.

"Mmmn the water feels soo good…" You say as the hot water cascades over you, relieving a lot of built up muscle tension. You feel yourself just melting against Mammon.

"Don't go dying on me in the shower! I would have a lot of trouble trying to explain what happened!" Mammon said anxiously as his arms hold onto you protectively.

While Mammon holds on to you, you get some shampoo and begin washing Mammon's hair. As the soap runs down his body, it makes it slippery between you. You use that to your advantage since you have to keep getting on your tiptoes.

"Hey, I'm not the one whose supposed to be getting - clean…" he cuts off as your mounds slide and bounce along his front side. He gulps and begins washing your hair as well.

Standing in the water stream, you rinse his hair while he rinses yours. You do the same thing for the conditioner. However, once your hair is clean, you pull Mammon into a kiss. 

Mammon kisses you with growing intensity as the water pours over your heads. He finally pulls away enough to let you both breathe.

Breathing heavily, you rest your head on his chest for a few moments. You can hear his heart beating a million miles a minute. You grab some of the special shower gel Asmo gave you and begin going over Mammon's body. You pay extra close attention to his nipples and his hardening member.

Mammon's breath caught as your hand stroked his length. He decided to use the same stuff as his hands roamed your body shyly.

You were determined to get Mammon out of his shell. As you rinse him off, you lower to your knees, licking the underside of his shaft to his tip. You watched this make him shudder, which was all the prompting you needed. With the water hitting you, you begin to lick and suck all around his head. You smiled when it twitched in anticipation. So you take him into your mouth at an agonisingly slow pace.

Mammon doesn't know how to handle it, but he was soon letting his greed consume him. He wanted more. He grabbed your head as he thrust his member deep into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. He moaned as he continued his assault, until he blew his seed inside your mouth. He pulled out as even more hit your face and chest.

You swallow what you can before gasping for air. You look up to see Mammon still hard as a rock. He picks you up, washing his mess off of you. With one hand around you, he trails his other between your legs up to your hot core. You moan at his touch.

Mammon turns into his demon form as he plows his fingers deep inside of you. "More… I want more… moan for me more…. Show me more… let me feel MORE!" He kissed you hard tongue swirling before pulling away to suck, nibble, and lick your ear and neck.

You cry out in pleasure, "Ohhh Mammon ahhh!" You never knew how passionate and rough Mammon could be when he let his greed surface. He picked you up easily, putting your thighs on his shoulders as he ravished your core with his mouth and tongue. He sucked on your nub before darting his tongue in and out of your soaking entrance. 

You were nervous for a moment when he lifted you up, but soon fell victim to the ecstasy between your legs. You moan loudly grabbing his hair. Your back arches as you reach your peak. You grab his horns as you squeeze your core to his face while he licks you clean.

Mammon lowers you down slowly until he can ram himself into you. Once inside he continues at a deafening pace. Grabbing your hips, he moves your body in pace with his own, "MORE! Give me more!" He demanded.

You hold on to Mammon as the friction against your core builds up the pleasure once again. You continue to moan his name as he plows into you. Panting, you cry out as you both climax together. 

After cleaning you up, Mammon turns off the water. He wraps you in a towel and takes you back to your bed. He looks over your trembling body licking his lips, "More…" He takes you in more positions than you can remember, rivaled only by how many times you both came.

Eyes half open, you run your hands through Mammon's hair. You can still feel him inside of you as he passes out on top of you. You smile softly as you heard him mumble "more…" in his sleep. You had zero strength to move so you just gave in to sleep.

Mammon woke up some time during the night and pulled the rest of the way out. He felt guilty at letting his greed consume him, but he felt so good after he got out all that sexual frustration. He cleaned you up and got you and himself dressed. He kissed you softly before curling up next to you. He cuddled up close and snuggled with you until morning.


	7. Recovery part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see a whole new side to Satan and get to get out of the house with Lucifer.

Satan took over in the morning. He was very by the book, which made you feel like you were at a hospital. He had the complete doctor look down to a science. He listened to your heartbeat before looking up concerned. " Your heart is beating pretty fast for a human…" He started consulting his book.

"I don't anyone whose heart wouldn't be racing if a guy said they wanted to play doctor. Only for said guy to tell them to strip, so he could 'examine' them…" You said blushing. Satan had you laying in the nude while he went back and forth with a book.

Satan looked at you when you put it that way, cheeks flushing red, "Asmo and Levi let me borrow some books and mangas about being a doctor… so this should be normal right?"

You grab the book from Satan and turn bright red. "This… is a sexual role play book…. I can't even see you doing anything like this. You seem like you wouldn't be interested in…. Err…uh…I wouldn't be surprised if you were a vir-" Before you could finish, you felt Satan's lips against yours.

Satan was furious that you thought he looked like he had no experience. He was determined to prove you wrong. He grabbed you and passionately kissed you. His tongue forced its way in as his hands ran down your back. He grabbed your ass squeezing as he pressed his aching buldge against your sensitive parts.

You were taken completely off guard by how forceful and passionate Satan was. He finally pulled away as you both gasp for air. You wrap your arms around his neck as he whispers in your ear. 

"You fantasized about this didn't you? Me having my way with you… what was it? Bite you more?" Satan said as he kissed down your neck and started biting you.

You moan out while grabbing his hair. "Did you learn this just now from that book?" You teased.

Satan pulled away glaring at you, his demon form surfacing, "I'll make you wish that book was as good as me!" His eyes glowed as he pushed you against the wall, pinning your hands above your head, while his other rubbed your core with such intensity. He just watched your face licking his lips.

You moan loudly and bite your lip as you rock your hips. This acts like a signal as Satan slips his fingers into your soaking core, while his thumb makes circles around your clit. "Ahh umnnn ahh!" You moan as he takes your perky mounds into his mouth while teasing them with his teeth and tongue. You tense up around his fingers as you reach your peak.

Satan kisses you hard as you orgasm, letting go of your wrists. He holds you firmly against him as he throws you on the bed. "I haven't tasted you yet." He says licking his lips

This is a side of Satan you've never seen before. He removes his clothes and you see him in all his glory. You can't help but touch it.

"Curious?" Satan said with a devious smirk. He grabs your waist bringing your core up to him. 

As you hang upside down you decide to tease him. You lick and rub his tip over your lips. You gasped as Satan devoured your juices. As soon as your mouth opened, he thrusted himself into your mouth. He moaned as he pounded your mouth. His breath and tongue only heightened your pleasure.

Satan took it one step further. He used his tail to penetrate your entrance. It went in and out at a brutal speed, while he ravaged your core. Satan was increasingly getting bigger as he rocked his hips.

You climaxed first as he sucked and licked you clean. Almost immediately after you, Satan shot his seed into your mouth. You breathe heavily as he laid you down on the bed. Your face was red from being upside down, and your mouth was tired. You try to crawl to your pillow, when Satan grabs you by the hips pulling you back.

Satan laughed, "Oh no, we aren't done yet…." He rubbed his rock hard length against your entrance before power driving it deep inside you, "How can you still be so tight?" He said grabbing your ass and quickening his pace.

You cry out as he hits deep inside you. It feels so good you are sure Asmo can feel it from his room. You feel like your consciousness is fading as you rock back and forth.

Satan has other plans. He uses his tail to start working into your puckered hole. He grabs your hair pulling you up so he can fondle your mounds with one hand while the other rubs your pleasure button.

It doesn't take long for the pleasure to build with all the stimulus. As his tail goes deeper and begins matching his pace you scream his name, "Ahhh Satan…I'm about to….mmnnn… I'm about to…ahh SATAN!" 

Your insides squeeze Satan's shaft causing him to shoot his warmth deep inside you. He holds you up, wrapping his arms around you, "So was I better than some roleplay book." He smirked as all you could do was mumble. He laid you down and cleaned you up. He kissed you softly as he swept the hair out of your face. He wasn't sure how one person could change him so much.

Your consciousness fades into a sea of ecstasy. Your body felt so light and euphoric. It was probably one of the best sleeps you have had in a very long time.

You woke up to Lucifer sitting next to your bed, "I was wondering when you would wake up. Since you are nearly back to full health, how would you feel about getting out of the house for awhile?"

You open your eyes, yawning. You perk up when Lucifer mentions leaving, "You mean it?!" 

Lucifer loved seeing that sparkle in your eye, "Getting out of the house was on my paper, and so we must follow directions."

You smile as he tries to make it seem duty bound. You stand up still a bit wobbly. 

Lucifer slips an arm around your waist to stabilize you, "Sit down and I will help you." He sits you back in the bed pulling your shirt off. He looks at you amused as you blush. "I thought you would be used to this by now."

You look down, "Well you're different..." you say softly. Lucifer holds a special place in your heart. 

Lucifer tips your chin up making you look into his eyes, "How am I different?" His look was both in curiosity and intrigue. 

"You're… special." You cover your face with your hands as you try to change the subject, "So what should I wear on our da-….er... outing?"

Lucifer decides not to probe further as he pushes you back, removing your pants. "I have already arranged an outfit for you."

You relaxed as Lucifer dressed you with such skill and ease. You were surprised when he did your hair and makeup. It must have been all the times he helped Asmo. You looked up at Lucifer only to have your picture taken, "Wha-" You said trying to grab his phone.

Lucifer easily dodged your attempts with a grin, "I had to have something to remember how stunningly beautiful you look right now." He offered his arm. 

You couldn't help feeling shy as you take his arm, "I'm sure you are just exaggerating. I am just an ordinary human standing next to the best looking Demon in the Devildom. I am nothing special."

Lucifer looked away as he smiled so you couldn't see his pride swelling, "Are you insinuating that my words mean nothing?" He said coyly. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Now let's get going." He said resting his free hand over yours.

You arrive at a fancy establishment. It has small shops, a movie theater, and even a fine dining restaurant. You browse the shops with Lucifer, everything looking way too expensive for you to ever be able to afford. Suddenly, a piece of jewelry catches your eye causing you to stop. It was a fairly simple looking necklace with a moon and star adorned with black and red gems.

Lucifer stops with you, following your eyes to the necklace. He smiles signaling someone to come get it. He fastens it around your neck, giving an approving smile. He hands the money to the demon and takes your arm again.

You try to stop him, but there was no stopping Lucifer when he made up his mind. You give in putting your hand over your new necklace. "You didn't have to do this…. But… thank you…. I love it." You look up at him feeling bashful. 

Lucifer smiled at you, "I find this side of you to be very endearing. Usually you are very brash and headstrong." He leads you to the movie theater and game area. "We have some time before the movie."

You look around and you feel a rush of nostalgia, "This place… it… it reminds me of home..." 

Lucifer is beaming, "Diavolo had this place fashioned to resemble a place from the human realm. He figured it would make the human exchange students feel more at ease."

"It's perfect. Thank you for bringing me here Lucifer. I am so happy." You say smiling brightly. 

Lucifer squeezes your hand softly, "Your honesty is refreshing. Care to play some human games?"

You point to the air hockey table, "I love this game! First one to ten goals wins and gets a reward from the loser!" You say with renewed vigor.

"It's a deal. Prepare yourself MC, I made sure to know all the rules before I invited you here." Lucifer said going to his side.

You take a selfie giving a victory sign with Lucifer in the background, "I win again! That's 3-0 of best of three!" You giggle. 

Lucifer finally resigns himself after getting to see you so happy, "So what do you want as a reward?"

You smile and point to a photo booth, "Do the photo booth with me!" You say taking his hand.

"Is that all?" Lucifer pondered outloud walking with you. The photo booth is rather small and so Lucifer sits you on his lap.

First photo snaps with you resting your head on his shoulder while his arms are wrapped around you. 

The second picture is Lucifer shocked as you kiss him on the cheek. 

The third picture is you moaning as Lucifer bites your neck. 

The fourth and final picture is of you both sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
You bite your lip as Lucifer pulls away, helping you out of the photobooth. You both got a hard copy strip, plus the photos sent to your DDD. "I love your face in this one. That look of surprise is priceless." You tease.

"This one where you moaned my name is my favorite." Lucifer teased right back, laughing softly at your pout. "We have time for one more game before the movie, how about this one?" He said pointing to the game of billiards.

"I haven't played pool in forever." You said excitedly. You start leading the game as you lean over the table lining up your shot. You feel Lucifer's hand slide up your dress and up the back of your thigh. It causes you to miss your shot. You glare at Lucifer who tries to look innocent. "That's cheating!"

Lucifer pulls your hips into his growing bulge, "Nothing in the rules says I can't distract you." He says whispering into your ear.

Your body shudders at the thought and you are done for. Lucifer had fully thrown you off your game. He continued to tease and rub your core at every turn. Your panties were already drenched. "So what do you want as a reward?" You say pouting.

Lucifer gives a devious smile as he pulls you close. He nibbles your ear before whispering, "I want your panties, right now."

You froze, you were wearing a fairly short dress. You hesitated, backing into the wall. You jumped when Lucifer's hand landed next to your face as his body closed the distance between you. His fingers traced your pleasure spot through your panties.

Lucifer kissed you passionately as he made your panties hit the floor. He slipped a finger inside you as he pulled his lips away, "Mmm you're so wet MC…"

You blushed looking around, "What... if someone... sees us?" You say through moans.

Lucifer smiles, "They can watch me punish you for not removing your panties." He said unbuckling his belt to rub his hard member against your soaked entrance. He grabbed you as he sat down in one of the large black leather chairs. He drives into you without warning.

Your loud moan quickly attracts a crowd. One of the employees seems to understand what Lucifer motioned and quickly started recording. You try to look away but Lucifer pulls you back biting your neck. You are completely exposed as he pulled your dress up as he pounded into you. You are quickly loosing yourself to the pleasure. 

Lucifer slips your mounds out as he spreads your legs wide. He moves his lips up to your ear, his voice like silk, "So you like being watched. You got so wet when I spread your legs for them to get a better view of my dick pounding your tight little pussy."

His dirty talk only made you wetter. You didn't think you would last much longer, but didn't want the crowd to see you cum. You tightened your muscles in hopes to get him to cum first.

Lucifer gave a small laugh only you could hear, "It takes more than that to make me loose my composure." He said nipping at your ear, "You WILL cum for me… if you beg nicely, I'll get it over with quickly. If not, I can gather more spectators to enjoy the show as I prolong your punishment."

The thought of either made you blush a deep red. You bit your lip and begged. "Please… ah… make me… cum…"

Lucifer was enjoying himself, "Say 'please Master Lucifer make my dirty little pussy cum on your giant cock.' or no deal." His sadistic side was coming out in full swing.

"No…" You try to refuse, only for him to bite you hard taking the edge off your pleasure. You were getting very sexually frustrated at this point and your body was begging for a release. "PLEASE MASTER LUCIFER MAKE MY DIRTY LITTLE PUSSY CUM ON YOUR GIANT COCK!" You screamed. 

Lucifer was delighted. He kissed your neck softly, "Good girl." He quickened his assault, while rubbing your pleasure button. He watched your body arch as you clenched hard around his member. He eased you through your orgasm before releasing his hot seed deep inside you. It overflowed down and around him as he pulled you off of him. He took the towel handed to him and cleaned you both up. He shooed the crowd away as he paid the employee for the video.

You were feeling fully humiliated at this point, not sure if you really wanted to continue. However, your legs felt weak and your body was still trembling from the massive orgasm.

Lucifer pulled you against him, "Don't give me that look, you know you enjoyed yourself. The state of your body should be proof enough." He said before kissing you deeply and passionately.

You were still so embarrassed hearing people still talking about it. You felt like you would never be able to show your face here again. Lucifer scooped you up like a princess and took you into the movie theater. The seats fully reclined as he sat you down, "Thanks…" You said softly as a waiter offered drinks. Lucifer ordered our drinks. You were dying of thirst and so you chug it down. "That was a surprisingly good tea… could I have another please?"

Lucifer smiles, happy to see you back to normal. "Sure." He watches you smash three, thinking he must have really dehydrated you. He leans back with you in the couples recliner as the movie starts.

You are feeling REALLY good right now but your body feels like it is on fire. You roll on your side putting your leg on top of Lucifer's. You press your very noticeable perks against his arm as you pull his hand to your hot dripping core.

Lucifer is surprised by your actions and even more surprised by how wet you are. He massaged your core as you began grabbing at his clothes and bulge. Lucifer bent over and kissed you. He stopped abruptly and pulled away, looking into your eyes, "MC… you are drunk… I didn't realize the tea had any alcohol in it."

You laugh, "I'm not drunk!" You climb on top of him trying to get his clothes off.

Lucifer picks you up as he stands up. He throws you over his shoulder, "We are going home. I can't have Lord Diavolo finding out I accidentally got you drunk!" 


	8. Succubus Baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your drinks were not only spiked with alcohol, but also a powerful spell called "Succubus Baptism"
> 
> So as you can probably guess this chapter is pretty much ALL porn/smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will check grammar and spelling errors later when I have more time.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy! Please comment to let me know what you think of the story so far and if you have any requests.

Lucifer gets you home, putting you down before walking in the door. He removes your necklace and puts it in his pocket. He doesn't want anything to happen to it in your drunken state. He sighs as you run down the hall giggling. Before he can stop you, he gets a message from Diavolo asking him to meet him somewhere. Lucifer puts a barrier over the door to keep you from leaving. He hopes nothing too bad happens while he is gone.

Asmo opens his door, following your scent. He looks at you curiously as you run towards him.

As soon as you see Asmo, you jump into his arms, "ASMO! Catch me!"

Asmo catches you as you put your arms and legs around him, "MC? Are you feeling okay?" 

You begin licking and nibbling on his neck, "Aaasssmmmooo... " you moaned in his ear as you clawed and pressed yourself against him, "My body is soooooo hot…"

This instantly got Asmo aroused, "Oh dear, my poor little kitten, let Asmo here help you with that." He said carrying you into his room and sitting you on his bed.

You strip your clothes off and writhe in his bed. You bite your lip, looking at him with pleading eyes, "Asmo….Asssmmmo…" You moan, rubbing your hands over your body.

Asmo isn't sure what's come over you, but he is enjoying every second of it. He climbs in the bed after removing his clothes. He spreads your legs to your already soaked core, taking in the intoxicating scent. He watches up close as you desperately try to please yourself. He pushes your hands away so that his mouth can take over.

You moan loudly as you grind into his face. "Moooooreeee Asmo! I want more!" You say basking in the pleasure. 

Asmo is happy to oblige. He slips his fingers in you while he sucks and explores your folds with his tongue. This goes on for longer than Asmo was used to and he was still unable to give you the happy ending you begged for. He gave you a kiss before standing up and making a phone call. "I usually don't make requests like this, but… I might need your help… come to my room."

Solomon walked in curious, "What do you need help with? You were fairly vague over the phone." He moved closer, seeing you in Asmo's bed. He gave Asmo a questioning look.

You sit up and pull Solomon on top of you as you kiss him passionately. You are already trying to remove his clothes, "Mmmnn Solomon… help…me…"

Asmo giggled, "This is what I needed help with." He pulled his straps up, attaching them to your hands and feet.

Solomon stood up, straightening his clothes, "What did you do to MC, Asmodeus?" He watched you squirm in the bed.

Asmo gave a pout, "Well I tried to help her obviously, but I have never had an issue getting someone to orgasm before."

Solomon was intrigued as he put his hand to his chin. He figured he would have fun while he tried to figure it out. "MC, I am going to try a few things to try and help you." He draws a magic circle on your forehead, "If I'm not back in an hour, break this to force me back." He says handing a small vile to Asmo.

Asmo smirks, "Are you sure you can handle that much lust going inside?" He teased.

Solomon just gave his usual grin as he climbed on top of you. He began chanting as he placed his hand over the diagram. Once he was done chanting his body fell limp on top of you. Solomon looked around as multiple doors opened 

"Yous must bes new" said the voice of a small child with long white and blue hair. Her golden eyes peered up at him as her cat ears and twin tails twitched softly. She grabbed his hand, "Yous play wis Amaya?"

Solomon looked at the child curiously, "So your name is Amaya? Can you tell me where MC is?"

Amaya smiled, "Amaya is mes!" She looked around, "Ifs you here to hurts MC, Amaya never forgives you!"

Solomon smiled softly, "I am here to help MC." He rubbed her head as another voice spoke up. 

Blue fire lit up the area, "You don't belong here Solomon. No one here has a pact with you."

Solomon looked over to see a kitsune demon with blue fire in her hand. Her nine tails and silver hair was highlighted by the fire. He gazed into her red eyes, "I've seen your picture in one of my books. You must be the half demon, half angel Ruri."

Ruri tipped her head slightly, "I am not surprised you know of me."

Mitsuki stood glaring at Solomon, "I will have no problem disposing of you if you lay a finger on MC." Her teal hair and red eyes burning into his image.

Solomon was all smiles, "Mitsuki, I see you belong to Diavolo and Lucifer now." He said tracing his finger on his neck where Mitsuki had her marks.

Amaya giggled and led you to a door, "MC is here, be carefuls." Amaya warned before skipping away.

Solomon was so intrigued he wanted to know more, however he knew his time was limited. He put his hand on the doorknob and felt a rush of memories and overwhelming lust. He opened the door and walked in.

He found you in the same condition as before, but this time he had your memories to know what happened. He sat next to you on the bed placing a hand on you. "The drink…. I see." He let out a small laugh. It all made sense now. He decided to go one step further, "MC… I can help you. Give a piece of yourself to me in return." 

You nodded in agreement, desperate for a reprieve. This was all he needed before he etched his seal into your soul. He sealed the promise with a kiss. When he opened his eyes he was back in Asmo's room.

Asmo looked worried, "You barely made it back." He said seconds away from smashing the vial.

Solomon smiled getting up from the bed, "It seems she had quite the time with Lucifer today. So much that she caught the eye of some demons. They gave her alcohol mixed with a spell. They didn't expect her to have multiple drinks of it. She has the succubus baptism on her… three or four times layered. So I added my own spell to help." He grinned.

Asmo's worried look turned into something more mischievous, "Ooooo really, we are going to have a lot of fun."

Solomon enjoyed exploring and experimenting with your body. Every time he found a pleasure spot he would start chanting something. Once the glow diminished, he would continue to a new spot. He got to your hot, wet core and added a special one. He removed the straps from your arms and legs, ready to experiment more.

You jumped Solomon, the moment the restraints came off. The only difference is that this time he was expecting it. You wrapped your arms around his neck, licking and nibbling his neck and ear. The sudden moan that escaped his lips, only set you on fire more. You felt like Asmo had possessed you.

Solomon had been holding back as he figured everything out, but he finally gave in to the pleasure. He kissed you passionately, running over pleasure spots with his hands.

Asmo was having trouble staying out of it. He slipped into the bed after removing his clothes. Lust was thick in the room, making Asmo feel at home.

You moan into Solomon's lips, pressing your body into his. You start pulling at his clothes, when Asmo grabs you from behind. You moan as Asmo presses his body against yours, while grabbing your perky mounds. You look up at Solomon with hunger in your eyes as he undresses in front of you.

Solomon was in his element. He was able to make a pact with the Avatar of Lust for a reason. He crawled longingly into the bed and straight to the source of the delicious smell that filled the air. He spread your legs as he tasted you for the first time.

Asmo explored your body with his hands as his mouth made little work of your ears and neck.

Solomon was getting lost in your flavor. It was very intoxicating and he had to get some for later. He pumped his fingers into you as he collected your juices. 

Asmo was eager to play with your pleasure button, and happily went at a brutal speed. He looked at Solomon with a smirk, "Get some for me as well."

You rock your hips, moaning loudly. Asmo and Solomon were in perfect sync. As Asmo whispered dirty talk into your ear, you felt a feeling of ecstacy you have never felt before. Your body convulsed in Asmo's arms as you finally peaked.

Solomon was pleased. The sheer power of your orgasm pushed his fingers out as you squirted your juices out. Solomon licked his fingers clean, using magic to store what he collected. 

Asmo whispered in your ear, "For someone who just had such a beautiful pleasing, you are still dripping with lust."

"More…. More….I need MORE!" You moaned, making Solomon laugh.

Solomon looked at Asmo, "That's part of the baptism. She won't be satisfied until it wears off. If she isn't getting it here she will unconsciously search for it elsewhere. "

Asmo giggled, "Finally a challenge!" He squeed happily. 

Solomon and Asmo took you in every way possible, until their stamina was depleted. Asmo called in all his brothers that were home, before he passed out next to the already out cold Solomon. 

Your scent had intoxicated everyone in the house, making them enjoy themselves with no inhibitions. 

Mammon and Levi took one side of your neck each. They licked, sucked, teased, blew, and nibbled your ears. Both whispering dirty things about what they were going to do to you. They both clawed at different parts of your body while tugging your hair gently. 

Beel was sucking on your core, darting his tongue in and out of you. He used one hand to finger your puckered hole, while the other fondled your mounds and pinched your perks.

Satan was massaging your swollen nub, while sucking and nibbling on your free breast. His other hand explored and softly scratched along your thighs.

You never knew what true pleasure was until you had so many hands, mouths, tongues, hardened members on and in you. You had already orgasmed multiple times.

You were laying on top of Mammon, with his member pounding your back door as he nibbled and sucked on your neck. 

Beel was holding himself above you as he tasted you and you pushed your mounds around his throbbing member.

Satan was holding your legs up as he drilled into your soaked core. 

Levi was trusting himself in and out of your mouth.

By the time they were done you were filled and covered in their hot sticky mess. You looked around Asmo's room to see everyone throughly pleased and passed out. You grabbed your phone taking a selfie with everyone passed out in the background. You bit your lip, still not satisfied. You cleaned up in the shower, hoping it would ease your arousal. Sadly, it didn't and so you had to look elsewhere. Still dripping wet and nude, You open the front door. You can feel the buzz of magic holding the barrier there. You touch it in a daze. When you blink a few times, you notice the barrier is gone. You pass through the gate of the house and look around. You were somehow transported to Diavolo's castle.

Barbatos greets you at the door, "I've been expecting you."

You run and throw yourself into his arms, "Barbatos… help… me…" You moan pressing up against him.

Barbatos takes you to a guest room, after rubbing your head. He knows this won't be enough, but it will help. He fully ravished your body. He was able to make you cum three times before you completely depleted his stamina. He manages to get you both cleaned up and himself dressed, before he passes out on the bed.

You smile seeing the fully satisfied look on his face. You walk out of the room and close the door behind you. Your scent has attracted a lot of demons. Their eyes glowed, ready to devour more than just your body. They all scurry as two strong domonic auras scare them away. 

"MC! How did you get out of the house?" Lucifer said worried and confused. 

You jump into Lucifer's arms, pulling him into a kiss. You pout when he pushes you away. Diavolo puts his arms out and you perk back up, jumping into his arms, "Diavolo.… Lucifer won't help me….please…. Please help me…" You moan wrapping your legs around him. You lick and kiss his neck while grinding against him.

Lucifer was angry but decided to take responsibility, "Lord Diavolo, I can explain…"

Diavolo just laughed, "Her drink was spiked with alcohol and a strong spell called 'Succubus Baptism', unbeknownst to you. That and she managed to drink multiple glasses of it before showing any signs... yes, Barbatos has already informed me. That is why I messaged you to meet me here."

Lucifer was stunned, but should have known that Diavolo would find out. "So how do we fix this?"

Diavolo smirked, "Care to join me in my room?" He held you firmly against him as he carried you. Once in his room, he transformed into his demon form, urging Lucifer to do the same.

You climbed up in Diavolo's arms sitting on his shoulders as you felt his breath against your core. You were drawn to his horns and felt the need to caress them. When you did you felt his hot breath moan into your core, making you wet. You grabbed firmly, rubbing your hands up and down his horns. Your mounds bounced softly on his head.

Lucifer was already getting turned on just by watching your face from behind Diavolo. He wrapped his arms around Diavolo giving him a hand job. It was rare to see this side of him, and that drove him to want to see more.

Diavolo moaned as he began ravaging your core with his mouth and tongue. He pushed you to grind into his face more as you rubbed his horns. He inserted his tongue deep inside you as he felt Lucifer's strong grip pleasuring him. As you climaxed on his face, he shot his seed across the room. He lowered you to the ground and looked deviously over at Lucifer.

Lucifer knew what was coming and was already undressed. He took in your scent as he began exploring your folds with his tongue. He already felt Diavolo prepping him, causing him to moan into your core. He slipped his fingers in you as he devoured your core.

Diavolo, looking thrilled, drives himself hard into Lucifer's back side. Every thrust pushing Lucifer's face into your core. As a final touch, he gave Lucifer the same benefit. His firm hand held and caressed him as he matched his speeds.

You were enjoying yourself so much that you had to take a picture and video. As the camera flashed, Diavolo held up a victory sign while he smiled for the picture. You see Diavolo give a thumbs up to start recording. It starts at your mounds bouncing, Lucifer in between your legs, and finally to Diavolo having his fun with Lucifer. A lot of moans and cries of pleasure could be heard until you turned it off. 

Lucifer looked angry that you took a video of him completely vulnerable, and finally understood how you must have felt. He decided to not hold back anymore as he tore into you. 

Diavolo was the first to go, which caused a domino effect. Lucifer came and then you climaxed.

The three of you went a few more rounds, in different positions, before Lucifer was down for the count. You and Diavolo went for hours longer with no end in sight. It was already into the next morning, before an end was within reach.

Diavolo was sitting in his black leather recliner as you rode him. He loved you pulling and rubbing his horns, while you bounced up and down over his length. He clawed your back and kissed your neck. He rocked his hips causing friction on your pleasure spot. Getting close, he grabbed your hips driving his full length deep into you. As he hit your sweet spot you screamed his name, before you both climaxed at the same time. Diavolo felt fully satisfied, but was not drained in the slightest. He held you close as you finally felt relieved. Your body melted against his as you fell into a deep sleep. Diavolo kissed your forehead, "We will have to do this again sometime. It has been a long time since I was able to let loose and go until I felt content."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is not the Demon prince for nothing. I mean his stamina easily outlasted Asmo.


	9. Normal days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loosing my drive to continue. Without any comments, I can't really tell if people are enjoying it or not...

You wake up in Diavolo's arms as he holds you protectively. You raise your hand up to his face, wondering if you are dreaming. 

Diavolo opens his eyes and grabs your hand softly, "Ready for more already?" He smiles looking down at you.

You look at Diavolo confused, "More what? This is a strange dream…"

Diavolo laughs, twitching inside you, "I assure you this is not a dream." He tries to lift you, but you feel a tug causing you to scream in pain. He sat you back down, "I'm stuck…."

You start to panic, not having any memory of the last 24 hours, "H-how…did I… end up… with you?" You said blushing

Diavolo smirked, "Well it seems I was the only one able to keep up with you. You had fun with Asmodeus, Solomon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Mammon, Satan, Barbatos, and Lucifer… you made them pass out of exhaustion and still wanted more. So I helped you until you felt better. We went for hours until you fell asleep. That was when I tried put you in bed… and realized I probably made you climax too many times….you are so tight I can't get out. So I sat back down with you falling asleep." He was so straight forward and nonchalant about the whole thing.

You on the other hand were as red as the uniform he wore in his human form, "I…I'm soo sorry…" you said embarrassed at your wild night.

Diavolo patted your head, "Don't be. I had fun. However, we are in quite the predicament."

His words didn't ease your tension as you thought about having a wild and crazy sex with the demon prince. You squeezed your muscles around him. He filled you completely up and left no room inside you.

As you tighten around him, Diavolo let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around you, "You have me so hard still, that I wouldn't mind another round."

Before you could respond he kissed you softly and slowly. You gave in to desire and increased the force in the kiss allowing your tongues to mingle. You grabbed and pulled his hair softly before caressing his horns. You smiled when he moaned at your touch, breaking the kiss.

Diavolo ran his hands down your back clawing softly, making you moan. He nibbled your neck and ears as he pressed your core against him. He started to feel your juices lubricating him and so he slowly began to rock his hips.

You feel the friction easing the wetter you get. You are finally able to slip off of him. However, now you are both feeling hot and bothered. You rub his drenched member over you pleasure spot feeling electric like ecstasy pulse through you. You moan loudly at the sensation. 

Diavolo gets up and bends you over the bed, happy to be able to stretch out. All that pint up sexual frustraction from not being able to relax his member came out all at once. He took you at a breathtaking speed while rubbing your pleasure spot. It doesn't take long for you both to scream out in pure pleasurable bliss. Diavolo was able to have you both go at the same time which intensified the pleasure. He pulls out letting the build up run down your leg.

After you both get cleaned up and Diavolo gets some clothes for you, you sit on his bed. You cuddle up between Lucifer and Diavolo falling back into a pleasant sleep.

You wake up with Diavolo and Lucifer both sleeping with their arms around you. It felt so warm and comfortable, that you didn't want to move. You grab your phone and take a selfie of them both asleep next to you.

Lucifer grabs your DDD, after waking up from the flash, "No more pictures."

"That was the last one, promise! Please give my DDD back!" You try reaching for it but it is just out of your grasp. You climb on top of him trying to get it.

Diavolo wakes up with a smile, "Hand it here Lucifer. I will decide what to do with it."

Lucifer reluctantly tosses it to Diavolo knowing that he will probably keep it. He glares at you, "How should I punish you?"

You squeak at the thought of more punishment and jump behind Diavolo. 

Diavolo gives a hearty laugh, "We should probably go check on everyone else."

Back at the house everyone looked like that had a massive hangover.

After a few days of recuperation, you were back at the castle for the retreat like nothing ever happened. You got grouped with Simeon and Asmodeus, got in to trouble with Asmo's ex, and got to try a lot of good food. 

Solomon shared some of his power with you, thrilled when you were able to power up Asmo better than him… ending in a pact with Asmodeus. 

However, the dance was probably the most memorable. Diavolo had the most stunning dress tailored for you. You didn't even have to get dressed as you were magically dressed. 

All eyes were on you the entire time. Everyone was in their demon forms, making you feel a little left out.

Lucifer wasn't thrilled with your choices, but danced with you with a fierce passion. 

Solomon talked about the spell you were under as you danced, "I never thought I'd see a day Asmodeus and I were both outdone in bed. You really are special for a human."

You had to drag Mammon for a dance, "Mammon. Dance with me." You smiled at his blush and his usual banter about it being his responsibility. 

Satan wrapped his tail around your waist, so he could tease your core while you danced. He kisses you to hide your moan. He releases you with a blush before Levi takes over.

Levi pulls you close to him with his tail as his hands fumble around. "Just pretend this is a dance game, and you have to do well to get the special ending." You whispered softly. This brought out the confident Levi.

Asmo gets you for a slow dance, and you can feel his lust rubbing against you. You weren't sure how Solomon could manage it. Asmo used this dance to run his hands up and down all your curves, "Someone is getting nice and hot." He purred in my ear.

You tempt Beel with a lollipop to dance with you. You make sure to lick it suggestively before sticking it in his mouth. He blushes softly as he dance with you, "I know something I'd love to lick more than this lollipop." You press your core against him as a tease.

Luke and Simeon were the most normal dances. It was a good cooldown before Diavolo took his turn. He probably enjoyed your dance more than the others. You couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as you think back. It is as if Diavolo could read your mind. He laughed before pressing you firmly against himself. "You look beautiful"

Your feet ached from being passed around to dance, but you enjoyed every minute. It was like a fairytale moment and you were surrounded by princes.

It wasn't long before you ended up witnessing Lucifer and Satan body swap. You knew it was going to happen, but Barbatos pulled you aside telling you to stop messing up the timeline. So even though you knew, you had to go with the flow.

Little things were okay, as long as you stuck to the main storyline. Like when you found yourself in another one of Levi's games. Luckily this wasn't a hentai game… but it didn't mean the guys couldn't have some fun.

The guys all had their own idea on how to 'raise' their intimacy score. 

You were wearing a schoolgirl swimsuit with your name on it. Mammon waited for everyone else to leave and grabbed you. He couldn't have anyone else seeing you like that, computer generated or not. He pulled you into the shower area rubbing against you. It was too easy for him to slip his fingers into you as he kissed you passionately. Once he got you nice and wet, he drove himself into you.

All you could do was hold on as you felt him hitting deep inside you. You couldn't help but get turned on, wondering if someone would walk in on you.

Mammon whispered an apology, "Sorry we can only have a quickie. I just couldn't wait to feel you around me again."

You bite your lip as he pours himself into you. You were glad you had to shower before getting in the pool. Otherwise it would be a lot harder to clean up.

Satan waited until after class when you both had cleaning duty. Once everyone was gone he bent you over his desk, slipping his hand up your skirt, and rubbing you through your panties. He pumped his fingers into you while rubbing your pleasure spot. Once you climaxed, he rubbed some of your juices on your underwear. He pulled them off of you and put them in his pocket. He then proceeded to pound you until you almost broke the desk.

He tells you he'll finish up cleaning in return for your panties. You have to go to the bathroom to clean up and hope no one notices your lack of underwear.

Levi feeds you lunch and then pushes you on your back, so he can eat. He is relentless when it comes to games. You didn't even notice the crowd gathering until after he made you cum and had his way with you. Both of you were pretty embarrassed afterwards. 

You were tired at this point. The constant ravaging sessions felt great but exhausted you. You go up to the roof hoping to get a reprieve when you hear Lucifer. You turn to look at him, only for a gust of wind to blow your skirt up. Now you were sure he knew you were missing something. 

Lucifer licked his lips, "So you came up here to entice me or tempt me… either way, it worked." He spread your legs as he massaged your core. He had gotten good at making you bed for more.

You held on to the fence while he took his time seeing how many times he could make you cum. Once he was satisfied, he turned you around and took you at a breathtaking speed. He made sure to keep going until your legs gave out.

Once out of the game you find out that it didn't fix the problem. Luckily this time you didn't end up with the Devildom Flu.

London was fun, except for someone getting murdered. You all made a great Detective team and easily pin pointed the killer. Lucifer and Satan got back in their rightful bodies and honestly seemed like they were able to fix their relationship. 

Once home, something unexpected happened. Asmo, completely in the nude, handed you a book with a smile. Yes… it happened. You switched bodies with Asmodeus. 

Asmo strapped you in his body to his bed, blindfolding you and ran off to have fun. First he starts with Lucifer. Knocking on the door, he grabs Lucifer pulling him into a kiss.

"Were you missing my touch that much?" He said pleased. He picked your body up, throwing you on the bed.

Asmo is trying so hard not to say anything that would give him away. However, him licking his lips once Lucifer removed his clothes seemed to give him away.

Lucifer smirked, "You act like you've never seen me like this before." He got right in your face, "Asmo… that makes sense now. MC isn't that straightforward."

Asmo pouts as Lucifer figured it out, "You got me…. But this IS MC's body. You know you want it."

Lucifer laughed, "Indeed, but since I know you can handle it…. I won't hold back."

Asmo purred at the thought, "Mmm yes, let me know how it feels to be a woman." He said rubbing your body.

Lucifer ripped the clothes off your body, not wanting to miss this chance. He watches Asmo rubbing on your favorite spots.

"Mmm yes this feels so good. Have your way with me." Asmo moaned in your body.

Lucifer blind folded you and tied your arms up as he began ravaging your core. He was delighted that you still had the same addicting taste. He pumped his fingers in both your holes listening to Asmo scream in pleasure with your voice. He made Asmo feel your orgasms ten times before he gave in to the begging. He finally bent your body over and took turns cumming in both your holes. During his final time, he felt your body shake and you to return to your own body.

You moaned in pleasure at his assault, "Mmnn Lucifer…more…" you begged.

Lucifer rubbed your pleasure spot as he thrust deep inside you. He paid close attention to all your subtle cues so that you would both go at the same time. 

After the massive orgasm, you fell fast asleep in Lucifer's bed. The next morning at breakfast, you wondered where Asmo was. You had already forgotten he was strapped in his bed still.

You decide to go check on Asmo to find him writhing in bed, "MC is that you?" He says pulling on the demon strength resistant restraints. 

You walk over and sit next to him, enjoying the fact that he can't see you with the blindfold on. You silently run your fingers gently over his torso and around his nipples. 

Asmo moaned at your touch. You had so much fun teasing his body. He growled seductively as you ran your nails up his thighs. His arousal was twitching in anticipation as it leaked out his desire.

You touch and kiss all around it, giving soft touches every so often. You lick the underside of his tip, where the vain seemed to pulse.

Asmo arched back moaning out in pleasure. He was going mad with lust as he kept jerking the restraints. 

You open your mouth taking his tip into your mouth without letting it touch. Your hot breath against his skin made him loose it. Asmo turned into his demon form, as you saw the restraints starting to break. You make a mad dash for the door giggling. 

Asmo smiles at you as you run into him, falling on your butt. You had no clue how he managed to get past you. "Did you have fun pet?" He was radiating a strong lust. He ripped your clothes off, "My turn!" He purred. 

You try backing up, but Asmo already had his head in between your legs. You moan loudly as he devours your core with unparalleled hunger, matched on par with Beel.

Asmo makes you cum until your body fades into ecstasy. Once you were drowning in pleasure, he took you as rough as he could, without breaking you.


	10. Obey Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per request, here is my attempt at a Dom MC. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Running on little sleep. Please excuse any grammar and spelling issues until I can do a more thorough read through/edit.

You get a rare text from Satan in the middle of the night, so you make your way there half asleep. He doesn't answer, so you slip inside to see he had already fallen asleep waiting for you. You make your way over to him and stumble over a pile of books.

Satan wakes up to the crash, followed by a bright flash of light. "MC? Are you okay?"

You look down at the book under your hand, only for Satan to grab it quickly. He helps you up and you glare at him. "I hope you have a damn good reason for dragging me out of bed, only for me to nearly die in this room of yours."

Satan blinks a few times, "Did you hit your head or something?"

You push Satan back into his bed bring your foot down, inches from his pride and joy. You bend down and look at him, licking your lips. "Hmm… how should I punish you?"

Satan is still stunned by your sudden change in personality, that he can't think of anything to say. However, he strangely finds himself getting aroused. 

You smirk seeing his arousal, pushing against his pants. You put your foot directly on it pushing slightly, "Aren't you just the pervert." 

Satan moaned out, a blush crossing his face.

You climb on too of him and pull his belt off. You fasten his hands above his head and attach it to his bed frame. From there you lift up his shirt, twisting his nipples. "Wow, just with that and I can feel you giant cock pressing against me. Such a naughty little demon you are."

He tries to deny it but gets cut off by your fingers in his mouth. He instinctively starts to suck on them.

You whisper in his ear, "I think I'll have you my my kitty purr as punishment." You stand up over him as you remove your shorts and panties. 

Satan whimpers softly as he looks up in between your legs. His arousal twitched painfully in his pants.

You ride Satan's face as you moan out. It is only after you are relieved and he licks you clean, that you undid his pants. "As a reward for making me purr, I'll give you want your body is begging for." You sit on his hardened member facing away from him. You go at an agonizingly slow pace, nearly pulling him fully put of you, before slamming down to his base.

Satan moans ferociously as he rocks his hips, trying to increase the pace.

After a giggle, you go faster until you both cum together. You stop, cleaning yourself with your underwear. You blow him a taunting kiss goodbye before shoving your soaked panties in his mouth. Satisfied, you leave his room heading back to your own.

Once in your room, you catch Mammon going through your belongings. You growl, "Mammon, strip to your birthday suit and get on all fours!"

Mammon unwillingly strips and drops to his hands and knees as you pull out a whip. "Wha-What's the big idea MC?!" Je gulps when he sees the whip.

You spank him with the whip multiple times, surprised to see his arousal. "Such a naughty doggie." You pull out a studded collar and chain leash and fasten it around Mammon's neck.

You make him act like a dog, and take him for a walk. Luckily for him no one got to see it. You chained him to the fence outside. After a few minutes you sit down calling him to clean you up.

Mammon barks like a dog like he was commanded and eagerly laps at your core. Once you cum and he cleans you, you allow him to mount you and pound you doggie style. 

You both climax together. Once Mammon licks you clean again, you leave him chained up for the night, "You can stop being a dog when the sun comes up, but I forbid you from removing your collar. " You say before going back inside.

The next morning Satan is asking if they notice anything different about you.

Lucifer glanced up from his papers at the table, "She left for school early with Asmodeus."

Mammon shuffled in to breakfast late. A studded dog collar was around his neck and a chain dangled from it.

Satan looked at Mammon, "You trying to take over Luke's position as doggie?" He teased.

Mammon blushed, "NO! MC ordered me to wear it as punishment for trying to sneak onto her room… then she chained me up naked outside for the night…"

Lucifer's interest had been fully peaked at that moment as he listened in.

Satan put his hand to his mouth, "I wonder if it has anything to do with that book?"

Lucifer looked at Satan, "What book?" He set his papers down giving his full attention. 

Satan pulled the book from his bag to see Lucifer's eyes widen. "She fell in my room and after a bright light, I noticed her hand was on this book."

Lucifer laughed making everyone go quiet, "Yes it all makes sense now. That is a book that changes females to their opposite type." He stood up with a big grin on his face, "Looks like our submissive little MC isn't so submissive anymore." He was eager to see how things played out.

Mammon glared at Satan, "So this is all YOUR fault… MC had he way with me and…." The thought was getting him aroused. 

At school you stopped Solomon before class with Asmo in tow. You grabbed and shoved him into the wall, "I need you to hook me up with some magic." You said pressed up against him.

Asmo was all sorts of giddy, "I don't know what happened to MC, but I am SO turned on right now." He said biting his lip, "She just stormed into my room last night demanding I help her. When I told her I wanted my beauty rest, she ordered me to strip and whipped me. MC WHIPPED me…. Like I almost took her right then and there I was so turned on!" Asmo was going on and on behind me.

Solomon grinned, "What do I get in return?" 

You grab his goods and squeeze, "How about you get to keep your precious jewels." You said with a wink. "I know you're curious to see how this all plays out." You say licking your lips seductively. 

Solomon runs his nails down your back, "Don't start something you can't finish." He said being coy.

You slam your lips into his, kissing him hard yet passionately. You grab him by his neck string and pull him into one of the empty rooms.

Asmo is nice enough to shut the door as he watches in anticipation. 

Solomon tries to touch you and you slap his hands away. You rip his shirt open running your hands over his chest. You grab his hair roughly as you bite his neck, while your other hand tweaks his nipple. Solomon moans out in pleasure.

You dig your nails down his back and whisper in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties." You smirk, watching as he drops to his knees. You lift up your skirt, "You want to taste me don't you?"

As Solomon licks his lips, you grab his head grinding him into your core. You moan out in pleasure. You command Asmo, "Come over here and make me wetter!"

Asmo gladly comes over whispering in your ear, "My little kitten has turned into such a dirty girl." He nibbles on your ears and neck while his fingers pump into you.

You continue to please yourself with Solomon's face until you get your release. You make sure Solomon cleans you up nicely before you push him on his back. You pull at his belt until his bulge is released. "Mmm you got this hard from just tasting me." 

Solomon was throughly enjoying himself, "You taste better than anyone or anything I have ever tasted.

"Asmo, as a reward I'll let you take my backside." You say blowing him a kiss before sliding Solomon deep inside. You lean forward pinning Solomon's hands and kissing him. You rocked your hips as you rode him hard. 

Asmo was pleased to get to join. He prepped you while you rode Solomon. When he was ready he steadied you while he sheathed himself into you. He clawed your back as he increased his pace.

Asmo's pace helped you go faste as Solomon moaned into your lips. You came first, making Solomon and Asmo release their seed deep into you at the same time.

You sat up on Solomon after Asmo pulled out, "So I finished it. NOW GIVE ME POWER." You demanded with an evil grin.

After school you are stopped by Lucifer, "I have something for you." You follow him to his room and see a box on his bed. He locks the door and ushers you to it.

You open the box and your eyes glisten. You instantly start removing your clothes and point the riding crop at Lucifer as he edged towards you, "I didn't say you could touch." You tap his chin lightly, "But as a reward for getting this for me, I'll allow you to help me put it on.

Lucifer smirks and readily helps you put on the leather corset. He grabs your foot, seductively pulling up your tights to connect to your garter belt. He grabs your lacy thong, licking his lips as you spread your legs taunting him.

You rub your core as he watches, his hunger apparent on his face. He came closer beckoned by your fragrance leaking from your entrance. You rub your foot along his aching bulge with a smile, "It seems my outfit needs to be broken in." You say tracing the crop along your thigh and to your core, "Ravage my core with your mouth and tongue." You demand. 

Lucifer was more than happy to oblige as he pulled you to the edge of the bed. He admired your flower before kissing in hard. His tongue swirled around as if passionately kissing a lover.

You pulled him close with your legs over his shoulders. You grabbed his head guiding him to what felt the best. You moaned out in pleasure, "Yes, right there. Suck. Lick. Nibble. Fuck me with your face and eat me like you are famished. Now thrust your fingers into me until I cum all over that dirty mouth of yours." You demanded before moaning again.

Your straightforward and domineering personality made Lucifer loose his composure. He followed every order until you clamped down on his fingers. He widened his lick while his fingers didn't miss a beat.

You laid there enjoying your waves of pleasure before standing up, "We aren't done yet." You smiled pressing against his bulge. "Bend me over and fuck me like you mean it. Don't neglect my ass either."

Lucifer was more than ready. He bent you over slapping your ass before driving deep into you. He went at the relentless speed you asked for, making sure to swat each cheek the same amount of times. It was a matter of pride for Lucifer to be able to do everything perfectly. 

You clinched the sheets with your hands as you yelled, "Give me more. " After awhile of him pounding you, you commanded him, "Now CUM for me!". You both were able to climax together. Lucifer cleaned you you up and put your panties on.

You left Lucifer and summoned Levi once in your room, "Change in to this NOW" you said holding up a schoolgirl cosplay.

Levi had put on the costume and came back extremely embarrassed. 

You looked at him pleased, "You look so good Levi." You say biting your lip.

"I…I would much rather see you in this…" He said looking down. 

"Levi…" You say with lust dripping from your voice. You run your hand up his mini skirt, feeling the lacy panties. "Mmm good boy.

Levi put his hands up, "I know I make this cosplay look good… but…but do I have...to wear these?"

You rub his bulge through the panties, tracing his length sticking out the top. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Look how excited you are." You rub it firmly. 

Levi moans at your touch, lifting his skirt to see for himself. "It's...it's because these aren't made for guys…" he says flushed red.

You lick his tip, as your hands wander up to pinch his nipples. You stand up and kiss him passionately, while pressing your body over his, "You're just too cute, I can't stand it!" You pull away and lay back on your bed. "Come fuck me while you wear that outfit." You use Solomon's magic to pull out Levi's power.

Surging with power, Levi's underwear rips off and he spreads your legs. "Fuck you hard, I will." He says driving into you with a raging hunger.

You pull out your phone and take a few pictures, "Mmm… give me more!"

Levi continues until he is at his maximum thickness. As you command him to cum, he jerks your hips riding out his pleasure.

Beel walks in following the delicious smell, "You smell tasty. "

Levi turns bright red and runs out of the room. He was so embarrassed anyone else saw him.

You have a bottle of Asmo's flavored lube and sex play flavors. You open it and pour it in different locations. You look at Beel, "Oh dear, seems I have made a mess. Come clean me up." You say smirking. 

Beel gulps as the aroma has him drooling. He pulls his clothes off and climbs in the bed. He licks and suck all over your body, making sure to get you clean. He saves desert for last as he licks your thighs clean.

You moan loudly as he spreads your legs wide, licking his lips like he in about to eat his favorite dish.

You relax and enjoy the sensation of him devouring your flavor, "Mmmm Beel, I love the way you feel in between my legs. Taste me more." You rock your hips making Beel grab them to dig in deeper.

Once Beel ate your juices that surged out from your climax, you roll over on top of Beel, "My turn." You pour the liquid over Beel's chiseled abs and neck. You lick and suck on his neck, while your chest rubs the thick, sticky flavor on his chest. You swat his hands away as you sit up, long enough to tease his length with your soaked core.

Beel bucks against you as you deny him. He looks at you with immense hunger.

You bend back down, licking and nibbling on his nipples. You lick your lips of the remaining flavor as you sit and grind on Beel. You catch his eyes staring at your mounds and look down. You had flavor running down to your perks.

After giving a sly look to Beel he pulls you down, licking and sucking your peaks. He moans into them as his tip presses against your entrance. 

You press your self hard against him letting him finally have entrance to your warmth.You let him lick you clean as you pleasure yourself on top of him. Once you clench and spill your juices over his length, you command him, "Fuck me harder Beel. I want to feel you explode inside me!"

Beel is happy to take that order as he trusts deep inside you. He holds your hips as he goes at a breathtaking speed. Lost in the pleasure you match his pace until you both climax together. You pant and lay against him. He rolls over you and cleans every inch of you. He loves your flavor, no matter what it is mixed with. "Now I need to go work out after all those sweets." He says with a content smile.

You take a refreshing shower and leave your room in mini skirt and strapless tank top that showed off you naval. You snuck up to the attic to see Belphie. 

"There's something different about you?" Belphie says looking you over.

You smirk at him, "I can feel everyone... so I'm enjoying myself to the fullest." Belphie reaches for you and you smack his hand away, "Who said you get to touch me? You feeling lonely?" You tease.

Belphie caressed his hand looking at you curiously. He wasn't sure he liked this new you.

You turned away from him as you bent over to adjust your boots, knowing he would get a good view. 

Belphie grabbed you from behind, pulling you hard against the bars, "Don't get cocky MC. You won't be able to take me so easily." He wrapped his other hand around your neck, "I do love breaking girls like you." He slips his fingers into you while squeezing your neck.

You grab his hardened bulge behind your back, listening to him moan in your ear. You matched his fingers pace, with your hand around his member. You free him from his pants to get a good grip on his length. You use his leaking juices to enhance his pleasure. 

Belphie bends you over, thrusting as much as he can into you, through the bars. He sets a relentless speed, enjoying your ass hitting the bars. Belphie releases his hot seed inside you, before putting his hand on your head, "Hmm, I think I like you better the other way…" he pushes you forward, going back to bed.

You feel your vision starting to dim, from something flowing into you from Belphie's hand, on your forehead. You somehow managed to make it to your room before collapsing in bed. Your body glows as you fall into a deep sleep.

In the morning, you sit at the table as if nothing happened. 


	11. Twin Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue the storyline with a twist and end up in bed with twin trouble.

You all had a celebration dinner to celebrate getting out of the game and Lucifer and Satan getting their bodies back.

After dinner, Lucifer told everyone to go on ahead as you walked home. He decided to tease you about how you were chosen, "Are you disappointed it wasn't because you were special."

You honestly did feel a bit disappointed, "Yes, I am." 

"I figured you'd say that. You have always been the honest type." He said smiling. He looked at his DDD seeing it is from Leviathan. "One more thing while we're on the subject. Just because you weren't selected for any special abilities on your part… you ARE somewhat special to me on a personal level."

You were a bit shocked seeing that he had the chocolate lizard keychain you got from London attached to his DDD.

Lucifer looked worried and you rushed back to the house. Leviathan was gone. Then Beelzebub disappeared too. You split up. Lucifer, Satan, and you were in one group. Asmodeus and Mammon, were in another. 

Lucifer stopped and mentioned something about a story he heard about the house. He told you the story about a murder from back when it was part of the human realm.

"That's terrifying…." You found yourself saying outloud. 

Satan laughed, "Ah sorry. I was just thinking that as fearless as you can sometimes be, even you get scared sometimes. You live in a house with some of the most infamous demons in the Devildom, but it is the thought of a few random ghosts that scares you… hehe"

You blush embarrassed, "I get scared sometimes too…" You stop as he asks you to make a pact with him. You smirked when he blushed and asked Lucifer for some privacy. 

Lucifer laughed, "Haha MC, it is not often I get to see Satan like this… actually I don't think I have EVER seen him like this!" He ends up giving you some privacy saying he would be close by if you needed him.

You thank for him making the pact and he laughed again, "Haha, come on. There is no need to get THAT excited." He took the oath and made a pact with you. It was kinda cute how he felt a little embarrassed afterwards. However, It didn't stop him from giving you a kiss.

You all heard Asmodeus and Mammon scream and ran to the portrait room to find them missing. Lucifer takes the lead and Satan walks behind you, when suddenly Satan has disappeared too. 

Lucifer tells you that if your scared he would hold your hand. "thanks.. I appreciate it." Was all you managed to say.

Lucifer smiled, "I like that you're not afraid to say how you really feel. It's a good quality to have." He takes your hand and you head back to Leviathan's room together. 

You couldn't tell him you knew all the boys were hiding in Mammon's room. Lucifer didn't think it would be all that hard to fall in love, seeing as how intimate you got at times. We went down to the Library and Lucifer insisted that after he could make you fall in love with him.

It would have been super easy to just go wild with him, but you knew certain things needed to happen to free Belphie.

You decided to sit Lucifer down, "You remember when I first got here? Well, I think it is time I tell you something."

Lucifer sat down, and listened carefully. "I'm listening " He said to prompt you to continue. 

You take a deep breath. "I know about Lilith. I know she didn't die in the war. She was reincarnated as a human. I am her distant descendant. As such… I know things about the future. I am going to help patch things up between you and Belphie. So… I need you to trust me." You told him the last words you said to him. "I want to try to do this without Barbatos having to send me back in time…"

Lucifer looked confused but knew those were his last words to Lilith. He hugged you close before pulling away, "I trust you." Those words gave you strength to free Belphie knowing he would try and kill you.

You made your way to the attic. You closed your eyes calling out to Lilith's soul. She was begging you to save her brothers and telling me about what happened to her. You agree to help and offer your body to house her soul. Your vision doesn't go black this time, but you know that you are no longer in control.

Lilith puts her hands on the door and it opens. She goes and sits on the bed next to Belphie, running her fingers through his hair. "Belphie…. I'm sorry… Belphie wake up…"

Belphie opens his eyes, "Lilith… is it really you?" He hugs her tightly as he sobs. "I thought you died!"

Lilith caressed his back as she hugged him, "Belphie listen to me. I did die… I led MC here because I was reincarnated into a human… the humans we loved. She is a distant descendant and the only one to have my powers and some of my memories. Now she has offered her body to me so that I could be reunited with you all. Lucifer saved me…. He gave his loyalty to Diavolo in turn for saving my life…. I'm so happy I was able to be the one to tell you, and it is all thanks to MC."

It was a lot for Belphie to process. He let out all of his fears and frustrations and felt better. He promised Lilith he would protect the humans they loved.

Lilith and Belphie, hand in hand, returned to Lucifer. Lilith jumped into Lucifer's arms, giving him a big hug, "Thank you for saving me."

You started wondering if they would rather have Lilith instead of you and Lilith spoke, "No MC. I am already dead. You, my blood, are still needed here. I don't know how much longer I will be able to be out. I am going to need to sleep inside you to regain my strength... so please don't think you aren't needed."

You call Diavolo to come over and Lilith is able to tell everyone the truth. Afterwards, she disappeared inside you to rest and you were left standing awkwardly. 

Belphie apologizes to you for everything and gives you a hug. You get encased in hugs as everyone thanks you. 

The next day everyone is fighting to sit next to you and trying to give you food. It was pretty sweet, but you still felt a little awkward. To you it was only a game, and now you are somehow actually a real part of it.

Back in your room you get a text from Belphie. He is a bit jealous that he is the only one who hasn't had a lot of time with you. He proceeds to tell you that he is going to start spending as much time as he can with you.

Jokingly, you tell him, "If you are serious than come to my room and prove it."

He took you seriously and just walked in your room, locking the door behind him. He crawls into the bed with you saying he is going to sleep with you tonight. 

You gladly accept the company and cuddle up next to him, resting your arm on his chest.

Belphie runs his hands over your body, "How long has it been since I touched a human like this? It's nice." He pondered outloud. He then whispered in your ear, " How many of my brothers have you slept with?" His teasing yet dark tone gave you goosebumps. 

You turned away not wanting to say. Belphie would have nothing of it and climbed on top of you, pinning you down. You knew he wasn't going to give up until you told him, "All of them? Plus some…" You whispered the last part under your breath.

'So I AM the only one left out?" He bent down kissing you hard and passionately. He was determined to make up for lost time. "I want to see it." When you looked at him puzzled, he elaborated, "EVERYTHING. I want to see everything I missed. Take your clothes off. Or do I need to help you with that?' He said teasingly. 

Your not sure why, but you feel a little embarrassed and nervous. You sit up as he lets go of you. You look away as you slowly start to remove your shirt. You blush when he tells you to look at him. You look at his chest, trying to avoid eye contact as you pull your shirt off.

Belphie grabbed your face impatiently, "My eyes are up here. Now hurry up." He grinned watching you try to remove your pants as he stared into your eyes. With a mishevious look he pushed you back on the bed, "Too slow. I'm getting bored so I'll help you." He yanked your pajama bottoms off and stared at your body.

Somehow you were feeling really subconscious and put your hands over your chest. You could feel his eyes examining your body and it caused your heart to race.

"You can't be feeling shy when you've been with everyone else. Now move your hands." You could tell he was really enjoying tormenting you. He ran his hand up your thigh and over the only remaining article of clothing left. He ran his finger across your slit and up to your naval. 

Goosebumps were forming at his touch, and you let out a soft moan. You didn't move your hands fast enough, so he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand. 

Belphie laid next to you, keeping your hands pinned. He used his free hand to explore your curves. He smirked at your reactions as he teased your peaks, "Look at that… They're already so hard. You really are a dirty little human, aren't you?"

You couldn't stop yourself from reacting to his touch. He went from light touches to deep squeezes. The pressure on you hips, chest, and thighs set your body ablaze. You could feel the heat rising and pushed your thighs together for some sort of relief.

Belphie laughed in response and used his legs to spread apart yours, "No no no. It is my turn to explore you." He rubbed his hand over your core, using his fingers to spread you open, through your panties. 

You bit your lip, squirming against his hand. His relentless teasing had your body begging for more. You moan out as he massages your core. You craved the barrier to disappear so you could feel his touch directly. As if he knew, he slipped his hand into your panties, exploring your folds as he continued to massage you.

Belphie smiled hearing your moans. He pulled his hand out and held it up, showing you your desire stretched along his fingers. "Wow, already so excited?" He licked his fingers clean, only to look at you in surprise, "Hmm Beel was right. You are tasty." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then laughed. "It all makes sense now. All those times in the attic when this flavor appeared in my mouth. It must have been from Beel tasting you."

You were bright red as Belphie told you about their shared twin senses. You froze when he removed his hand from your wrists and sat up to remove your underwear. You could feel your tension rising as he slipped them off, admiring how drenched they were. Your breath caught as you felt his against your core.

Belphie used his hands to spread you and explore your folds, with child like curiosity. He took a whiff of your fragrance and looked up deviously at you. He took a lick and couldn't help but giggle when you jumped and moaned. He put his hands on your thighs, using his thumbs to spread you as he kissed your core passionately. Your moans only made him press his face in harder and fiercer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and you covered your mouth. Belphie wasn't stopping. If anything he was going faster to try and let the demon beyond the door hear you moan. This time a voice accompanied the knock, "Belphie… I know you're in there… my mouth is watering at the familiar addicting taste in my mouth…" Beel said hungrily. 

Belphie pulled away, looking deep into your eyes, "You just got super wet hearing my brother at the door. Do you want us to take you together that badly?" He teased getting up and going to the door.

You panic and somehow thought it would be a good idea to hide under your bed, hoping they wouldn't be able to find you. Your heart was racing a mile a minute and Belphie's teasing had you so beyond the point of no return. Still, part of you wasn't ready to deal with the twins together. You could hear Belphie laugh before the door closed and locked again. You were starting to think maybe they left, when the bed moved and someone grabbed your leg. You screamed and found yourself hanging upside down.

Belphie was squatting in front of you with an amused look on his face, "Did you really think you could hide from Beel's nose while your fragrance is leaking down your leg?" He laughed and had Beel place you on the bed. You could tell who the mastermind was between the two.

Beel held his stomach, "I'm so hungry Belphie…. MC smells so tasty…" He looked down at you hungrily. 

Belphie smiled, "Go ahead and have your fill, but I want to be the first one to feel her around me." He said removing his pants to show how turned on he was.

Beel nodded happily, "Okay!" He grabbed your legs, pulling you to the edge of the bed and putting your legs over his shoulders. He waited for Belphie to sit next to you before he dived right in.

You grabbed handfuls of Beel's hair as you moaned, eyes glazed over with pleasure. You looked at Belphie, who was more than happy to have Beel do most of the work. You decided it was time to get Belphie back and so you released one of your hands from Beel's hair, only so you could use it to tease Belphie's length.

Belphie smirked at your attempt, "If you are going to try to please me, do it right." He said pressing his thumb suggestively against your lips.

Beel looked up with a smile at Belphie, before thrusting his fingers deep inside you. Once you gasped at the rush, you felt Belphie insert his member deep into your mouth. Beel and Belphie were good at working together, even without saying a word. Beel continued to work his fingers in you as he went back to devouring your core.

You felt immense pleasure welling inside you as Beel took care of your most sensitive bits, and Belphie held your head, using your mouth to pleasure himself. As Beel sent waves of ecstasy throughout your body, you increased the suction on Belphie, until you found yourself desperately trying to swallow his warmth.

Beel sucked you dry and Belphie pulled out of your mouth. Beel looked at Belphie and Belphie laughed, "I know, you want more… How about you let her sit on your face while I get to have some fun?" 

Beel liked that idea and without warning he picked you up. He laid down, putting your core over his face. He nearly instantaneously began tasting you again.

Belphie bent you over and slammed into you. He bit your neck and roughly massaged your mounds as he took you at a maddening pace. He loved seeing that this caused you to grind on Beel's face. He could tell his brother enjoyed it by the uncomfortable looking bulge in his pants. "Give Beel some lovin." He said pushing you down on Beel, not slowing his pace in the slightest. 

You undid Beel's pants between moans. This position gave him better access to your pleasure button. Pulling his hardened member out of its cage, you began licking up his length. You enjoy feeling him moan into you. Belphie doesn't seemed pleased.

"Don't just tease him!" He grabbed your hair and HELPED you pleasure Beel. He pounded into you, while using your hair to bob your head up and down over Beel's length.

You could feel your eyes watering as Beel was being forced deep into your mouth. It was long before you climaxed again, causing the twins to go in unison. You fell on Beel gasping for air when Belphie finally let you go, pulling out. Your whole body was trembling. 

Belphie groaned, "You can't be done yet. It's Beel's turn."

Beel held you close, "It's fine, Belphie. I'm satisfied. MC, is probably getting tired. You are pretty rough."

You rested your head on Beel enjoying his warmth, when you heard the jealousy in Belphie's voice.

"Well I'm not! I was locked up for a long time you know." Belphie said feeding off Beel's hunger. He grabbed you, pulling you out of the bed with Beel still holding on to you. He rammed himself into your back side, enjoying your screams, "Come on Beel. Are you just going to let her be in pain, or are you gonna help ease it by getting her other side?" His eyes glistened darkly.

Beel held you tightly as he drove himself into you. He kissed you to try and soften your cries. Belphie was a master of getting what he wanted, especially when he was involved. Beel did what he could to make the experience feel better for you. He couldn't deny he loved the way it felt inside you.

After the twins filled you to the brim, you felt sleep rushing over you. The last thing you remember is Beel pulling you into his arms protectively. 


	12. Chocolate Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel smut plus Asmo/Solomon smut 
> 
> And chocolates!

You are staring in disbelief at Luke looking like an adult. He was so drunk that he felt the need to prove he wasn't a little kid. "Wow Luke, you actually look pretty hot." You run your hands up and down his bare chest.

Solomon and Asmo were having a glorious time together. You couldn't help by drool a bit at their bodies being intertwined together. 

Simeon was pressed up against your back teasing Luke, "Come on Luke. Show us you are not a little kid." Simeon was using you to make Luke into a man. 

"I am not a kid!" Luke said removing the rest of his clothes, "Does this body look like a kid's?!" He grabbed your mounds drunkenly. "See!" His face was red and you could tell he was trying hard to hide his embarrassment. 

You pull Luke against you, kissing him hard. The chocolates you made, with Barbatos's help, had made everyone drunk and VERY horny.

Simeon kissed your neck, while his hands teased your core. He couldn't take it any longer. He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Look at MC carefully. Taste her juices, and get lost in her fragrance. Watch me, I'll shield you how you become a man."

He slid you over his aching member and sunk deep into you. He spread your legs letting Luke watch. The thought of Luke staring at your everything, seemed to turn you on even more.

Luke got on his hands and knees, crawling over to your dripping core. He watched as Simeon thrusted into you, your juices dripping. He licked you curiously, quickly letting his desire drive him. He felt himself getting hard as he explored your core with his mouth. He pulled away looking up at you with such innocence, "You taste better than any sweets I've ever had MC. Please let me have some more!" He said as he got lost in your flavor. 

You came hard, watching Luke between your legs as Simeon rocked your world. It wasn't long and you felt Simeon shoot his warmth inside you. Simeon pulled out and he laid you back on the bed. You watch Luke licking your flavor off his lips as Simeon stood behind him.

Simeon guided Luke into you and rocked his body to help get him started. After that he laid next to you rubbing your core and watching Luke.

Luke was moaning and thrusting like a dog getting some for the first time. It wasn't long before Simeon made you cum, which took Luke over the edge. You got to be his first time and the noises he made were so cute and innocent. He almost didn't know how to react to feeling his warmth pour inside you.

As you laid there curled up in the bed, you had to wonder how it even got to this. You started to think back.

**A FEW HOURS AGO**

You go over to the Purgatory Dorm with sweets for your favorite angels. You spent hours making them with Barbatos. 

Simeon invites you in and you happily place a box of sweets on the table. "We're glad you could stop by MC."

Luke looked at the box like a child, "They smell so good!" He was already sneaking a few out to pip into his mouth. 

You sat down in the chair Simeon offered, "Barbatos and I created a new recipe that mixed ingredients from all three realms. He seemed to really like them, and gave me the idea to come share them with you." You waited for them to try one before grabbing one yourself. 

Simeon put his hand to his mouth, "These are divine MC, you will have to give me the recipe." He couldn't help but grab a few more.

Luke's cheeks were flushed red, "Soo good!" He probably had more than anyone as his sweet tooth craved it.

You all had quite a few, when you heard a knock at the door. It was Solomon. You grabbed a few and stumbled over to him. You pressed yourself against him and shoved one of the filled chocolates in his mouth, "What do you think? It's so tasty right?" You shoved a few more in his mouth with a big grin on your face. 

Solomon's eyes widened with the sweets being shoved in his mouth. He nodded putting his hand to his chin, "Yes they taste very good. A perfect mix of alcohol from the three realms. Sure to get anyone drunk." He got one of his devious ideas and summoned Asmo. "Asmodeus try some of these chocolates MC made."

You grab more and press yourself against him, "Say ahh" You giggle shoving them in his mouth.

Simeon looks at Solomon, trying hard to not show that he was affected. "So this must be Barbatos's idea of fun…" He was clearly intoxicated as he looked over at a hammered Luke. You almost jumped when he suddenly started laughing. 

Asmo grabbed your hand and licked your fingers clean, "Mmm, my pet you make the best chocolates." He seemed to be getting effects of it faster than the rest. "Seems like Barbatos mixed in something to let everyone enjoy themselves. The desire in this room is so think" His eyes were glowing as he took a deep breath, breathing in his favorite emotions."

You giggle at Asmo, "So you're saying we're all drunk and horny?!" 

Solomon was nuzzling you from behind, "That would be an accurate assessment."

You turned towards the angels, "They seem just fine. Angels don't get turned on right?"

Simeon put his finger on your lips, "That is a common misconception." Simeon had already lost all his inhibitions as he grabbed your free hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants. "Does that answer your question?" He laughed. 

Luke was waving his finger at you, "Stop treating me like a little kid!" He was hard to take seriously when he was wobbling around. 

Asmo giggled at your words, "Remember dear, I too was an angel." He was teasing your finger in his mouth while looking at Solomon. 

Solomon was kissing up your neck and teasing your ear with his mouth. He was doing all this while looking at Asmo. He then grabbed your hips, only to slam it aching bulge against your butt.

You were getting seriously turned on by Asmo and Solomon using your body to tease the other. Your imagination was running wild with yaoi scenarios. You absolutely loved seeing BL. You decided to help tease them both. You stuck two fingers deep in Asmo's mouth and pumped them in and out. You used your butt to rub and tease Solomon's core.

Simeon was getting jealous. He grabbed your face making you look at him. "I won't let you forget about me." He kissed you passionately while grinding against your hand.

Poor Luke was left watching. He put his hands over his face and peaked through his fingers. He didn't understand why his body was reacting this way. He wanted to feel disgusted seeing two humans, an angel, and a demon getting frisky... but disgust was the last thought on his mind.

Asmo took your fingers like a champ, sucking and looking directly at Solomon. 

Solomon pulled your bottoms off, using some of your flowing juices to start teasing your back door. The sudden pressure and sensation from Simeon's magic, made you assault Asmo's mouth faster. Solomon licked his lips, making sure Asmo got a good view of him stretching your hole.

You felt Solomon ease into you, causing you to moan into Simeon's lips. You pulled at Simeon's pants, trying to free the uncomfortable looking bulge. Luckily, he back up enough as he stripped in front of you. You removed your hand from Asmo's mouth as Solomon starts to pick up speed. He feel him pushing you down to line your head up with Simeon's. You aren't given any warning, when Solomon slams your mouth over Simeon's hard member. Every thrust causes Simeon to go deep inside your mouth. You barely get a chance for air between each movement. 

Simeon is moaning loudly at how deep you are able to take him. He gently pulls your hair, using it to guide you. When he notices Asmo's jealousy, he pushes you backwards. He watches you cry out as you and Solomon fall backwards. He uses the moment of surprise to spread your legs and devour your core. He then starts pumping his fingers inside you to match Solomon's pace.

Asmo winked at Simeon before thrusting his length deep into Solomon's mouth. He moaned loudly at the sensation. He was so worked up, he had no problem using Solomon's mouth to pleasure himself. 

The feel of Asmo's giant length in his mouth, made Solomon twitch inside you. It wasn't until Simeon's assault on your core made you climax hard, that Solomon shot his seed inside you. This in turn caused Asmo to hold his head as all his warmth was forced down his throat. Solomon pulled out of you and licked Asmo's flavor off his lips. He grabbed Asmo, kissing him roughly.

You laid back on the floor panting and moaning. Simeon didn't seem satisfied with just one orgasm as he continued ravaging your core. You look over to watch Asmo and Solomon fighting for sexual dominance as they kissed and explored each other's bodies. 

Simeon continued ravaging you while he fingers pumped into you. His abilities had you grabbing his hair and arching you back at every explosion. Simeon was well aware of what his angelic lips and touch could do to a human. He got the utmost pleasure seeing you writhing in pleasure as he tasted you.

Luke was getting upset after watching made him extremely sexually frustrated. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" He yelled. 

Asmo won this round of dominance and was bucking inside Solomon while giving him a reach around. He was biting Solomon's neck and pinching his nipples. 

Solomon was blushing and moaning at Asmo's touch as they got off together. He then bent Asmo over, returning the favor. Each one moaned and screamed the other's name as they climaxed. Solomon looked at Luke with a smile, "You look like a kid and thus everyone is going to treat you like one." He got pushed to the ground by Asmo. They both intertwined, sucking on each other with hands exploring.

Luke came over removing his robes. A light formed around him as his body began to grow to that of an adult. 

Simeon stood up with you and held you from behind for Luke to see a woman's body up close.

**BACK TO CURRENT TIME**

You laid curled up in the bed exhausted. Luke looked adorable passed out on the side of the bed, already reverted back to his smaller form. Everything combined seemed to take a lot out of him.

Simeon cleaned up Luke and put his clothes back on him. He got cleaned up and dressed himself, before picking Luke up. "I'm going to go tuck Luke into the bed…" He said with a genuine smile before he left the room. 

You sat up in the bed watching Asmo and Solomon still going at it. Just watching gets your body burning, it didn't help that Simeon's ability was still actively making you feel good. You laid back running your hands over your body as you watched, moaning to their image. You loved that Simeon's ability made it easy for you to have multiple orgasms. You close your eyes as you rub yourself vigorously. Right as you were about to reach your peak you feel someone thrust their fingers into you, sending you over the edge. 

Asmo and Solomon were taking a small break, when they heard your moans. They got up and watched you playing with yourself. Asmo could tell you were close, so he decided to give you a hand. He loved how that instantly had you squeezing around his fingers. He flipped you over, bending you over the bed as he trusted himself into you.

Solomon took the opportunity to have some fun. He ran his claws down Asmo's back before grabbing his hips and plunging into his puckered hole. 

You were all moaning loudly at the plow train motions. It didn't take long before everyone got satisfied. After some post sexual cuddling, you all got cleaned up and dressed. Asmo went back to Solomon's room to spend the night with him, so you took the remaining sweets home with you.

You wrapped a few for each person, and loaded them up in your bag so you could deliver them. You gave everyone a kiss and after handing everyone their homemade chocolates you head over to the Demon Lord's castle per Diavolo's request. He wanted to talk to you about winter holidays in the human realm.

You give Barbatos a knowing glare, "That was quite dubious of you Barbatos.You pull him down to your level to give him his kiss and chocolates.

Barbatos feigns ignorance but gladly kisses you, "Do you intend to entertain me after I eat these?" He said with a smirk.

You giggle at his comment, "I have to see Diavolo, so I figured I'd leave you like the brothers. I gave them their chocolates and left." You walk away sticking your tongue out to taunt the demon. Barbatos gives you a cheeky grin before swatting your butt. Ofcourse he knew you were still being effected and that got you super wet.

You greet Diavolo with a kiss as you hand him the chocolates, "These are for you, please enjoy them with Lucifer the next time he comes over."

Diavolo smiles and ushers you to sit down. "Thank you. They smell delicious."

You have a long conversation with him about Winter Holidays until your phone starts going off. You can help but give a mishevious smirk before quieting your phone. "Sorry about that, all the brothers are currently blowing up my DDD." You say with a giggle.

Diavolo gives you a knowing look but plays it off, "Is everything okay? Should I escort you back to the house?

"NO!" You accidentally blurted out loudly. "I mean…no…. Everything is fine. No need to go back anytime soon." You say laughing nervously. 

Before you can say anything, Diavolo already called Lucifer, "Lucifer, is everything okay? MC is here with me and said you all have been blowing up her phone." He looks over at you give you the thumbs up that he will handle it.

You cover your face, knowing this is not going to end well. You hear Diavolo say that he'll take you back over so that they could all enjoy the conversation. You are waving your arms furiously, trying to tell him no.

Diavolo takes that as a yes, "Well MC seems to be happy about that idea, so we'll see you soon!" He says hanging up his phone. He looks at you with the same mischievous smile you had earlier, "That, is for lying to me." He said laughing and popping some of the chocolate in his mouth.

"That's if we even make it there..." You said under your breath watching him eat the chocolates. You get up with a smile, "You know I just forgot something I have to do… so I'll meet you there!" Before you can get away, you find yourself over Diavolo's shoulder. 

"Nonsense, we are going to have so much fun." He notices the wet spot on the chair and how your bottoms are soaked, "I see. Barbatos helped you make these, didn't he. You ate some of the chocolate and left your arousal in the chair." He said laughing. 

You turned bright red. You didn't realize how much Barbatos spanking you had turned you on. "Yes… I'm sorry.…" you said hiding your face.


	13. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some 7 brother smut along with a major plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 3 or 4 chapters to this mini arc. Let me know your thoughts!

Back at the house, Barbatos informs the demon brothers that he has cooked up a feast. "Once you see MC, I am sure you will want to be at 100%, so Diavolo had the idea to feed everyone first. Please enjoy." He led them to a large room he had prepared. A large table sat in the middle, with an elaborate spread. On the other side of the room, multiple sex oriented items were laid out. "As soon as you are done eating, I will have the table cleared so that I can bring out dessert."

Beel was the first one to dig in and it didn't take long for everyone to finish eating. The table was cleared and all eyes were on Barbatos as he brought in a giant cart with covered dishes. He sat the biggest in the middle and all the other sizes around it.

Diavolo walked in, "I hope you all have enjoyed your food so far. I can tell you, Barbatos went all out on dessert." He was in his demon form as he raised his arms. Magic filled the air and the dessert was revealed. Diavolo smiled seeing everyone's reactions. 

You laid tied down to the table. Your body had been completely decorated with sweets and sauces. You remember Diavolo pointing out how you left your arousal on the chair. He ended up having a great idea, and Barbatos was thrilled to help. Diavolo put some spell on you, which reminded you a lot of the Baptism you had. You got put to sleep so you wouldn't ruin the decorations. You woke as soon as Diavolo revealed you. You were completely surrounded by multiple VERY horny demons, and it was your own doing. You glare at Diavolo who simply winks at you with a big grin.

Lucifer was the first one to enjoy the view. He was at the end of the table, getting a full view at your decorated flower. Your knees were bent over and attached to the legs of the table.

You felt tongues and hands all over your body. Lucifer was in between your legs. Mammon had your right leg. Levi had your right side, including your breast. Satan had your right arm and neck. Asmo had your left arm and neck. Beel had your left side, including your breast. Belphie had your left leg. You moaned in pure ecstasy.

Lucifer's mouth was covering your core as you felt him licking and sucking. It was like he was trying to reach his prize as fast as he could. His tongue swirled and teased as he pressed himself hard into you. He had to make sure he didn't miss a single thing. He loved how your juices would overflow every so often. He would drink you up, swirling his tongue inside you. You could feel the pride he took in making sure he made you feel the best.

Mammon was licking and kissing your leg, leaving trails of hickeys to mark you as his. His fingers grazed and squeezed and you could feel his greed, wanting more of you.

Levi took extra care in cleaning your mound with his mouth. The feel of his teeth clamping down, only to sooth it with a flick of his tongue, had you reeling in pleasure. You could feel his jealousy, telling you that even though he got a good spot, he was still jealous of Lucifer. 

Satan licked and sucked on your fingers. His tongue worked skillfully over your skin. He mixed pain and pleasure in perfect harmony. He licked, sucked, and nibbled in some places. In others he bit down, sucking hard to leave a lasting mark. You could feel his wrath growing when Asmo hoged your neck, making it impossible to get to his side.

Asmo was kissing up your jawline, and whispering in your ear, "Such a naughty girl… look how much you are enjoying all of us ravaging you together." He purred before tracing his tongue around your ear, only to suck and nibble on your earlobe. "Relax and let us give you unparamounted ectasy. Just think... this is only the teaser." His hot breath in your ear had you biting your lip. Asmo bit and kissed your neck, leaving his beauty marks. He noticed Satan's glare and giggled before working his way to your fingers. You could feel his lust amplifying your pleasure. 

Beel did his best to go nice and slow, he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. His hot mouth skillfully cleaned every inch within reach. However, you could feel his hunger peaking when he got to your breast. He roughly took it into his mouth as he licked and sucked it clean. His nails were pressing firmly into your hip, like he was afraid you would move if he  
let go.

Belphie clawed and bit your thigh, leaving his demon pattern across your skin. He then decided to torture you. He licked and sucked on your toes.

Once everyone was done with their dessert, you were pulled off the table. You could feel everyone's hands exploring your body. Everyone took turns kissing you. Your head was starting to spin as you were pulled in all sorts of directions. You were quickly loosing sight of who was inside you.

***a few weeks later***

You go to breakfast as usual, "Good morning everyone." You said walking towards the table. You stop in your tracks feeling a horrible bile taste in your mouth. "Ugh… what is that horrible smell…" You say trying to fight the urge to throw up.

Lucifer looks at you confused, "Barbatos came over and made some human food. Do you not like pancakes, bacon, and eggs?"

For some reason the very mention started to take you over the edge. You cover your mouth, running out of the room.

Everyone looks concerned as you run off. Mammon decides to follow you, "I guess I'll go check, since it IS my responsibility to take care of her."

You are in your room, bent over the toilet when Mammon enters. You try to wave him away so he doesn't see you like that. "I'm fi- blarg... I'm fine!"

Mammon pulled your hair out of the way as you continued, while wiping your face with a damp towel, "Humans are pretty fragile creatures. Luckily you have THE great Mammon to look after you."

You finally feel better and give Mammon a smile, "Thanks Mammon. I think I'm going to skip breakfast and head to school." At school everything seemed fine. You ran into Simeon and Solomon. 

"MC, are you feeling okay?" Simeon says putting his hand on you. He abruptly removed his hand, "Let's go somewhere... more private." He urges you and Solomon both to follow.

"I could see this from Solomon, but not from you Simeon." You say teasingly. 

Solomon nods putting his hand on his chin, "Hmm, you might be right Simeon." He grabs you from behind chanting something.

You laugh, "You all are going to get me in trouble with Lucifer if I don't go to class."

Simeon looks conflicted, "Yes I had a feeling... MC, you're pregnant. Any idea who might be the father?"

You glare at Simeon, "That's not funny…." You start thinking, "Wait… I haven't… since I've been here…." Your eyes widen, "Ahhh….ahhh no...no…no… can't be….it could be anyone…. Lucifer, Mammon, Levi, Satan, Asmo, Beel, Belphie, Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, Simeon, or Luke…. I…" Your brain went into system overload, causing you to faint.

You wake up to both Simeon and Solomon bent down beside you. Solomon couldn't help his next comment, "Wow so you and Barbatos too huh. I'll have to remember that for next time."

Simeon caressed your hair, "I have already asked Diavolo to come meet us." 

You didn't even get a word in before Diavolo and Barbatos entered. You were surprised to see Lucifer was not with them. You stood up a little to quickly and Diavolo steadied you. "Um hi! Haha do you believe these guys?"

Diavolo smirked, "Yes, plus Barbatos confirmed it as well."

You walk over to Barbatos pulling him to your level. 'WHO is the father?!" You command him to tell you.

Barbatos gave a coy response, "WHO do YOU want it to be? You know it is well within my power, all you have to do is say the word."

You gulp, turning bright red. You feel everyone's eyes on you. Suddenly you get an idea and whisper it in Barbatos's ear. His smile confirms it is possible. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

Diavolo shakes his head, "Well, this just got interesting. Can I see your DDD for a moment MC?" He smiles as you hand it to him. "And DONE!"

You look at your DDD as he hands it back to you, and you nearly fainted again. It was a group chat with the 7 demon brothers. Diavolo sent a mass text pretending to be you. You read it out loud, "Hi guys, I'm pregnant. Father: unknown."

Solomon laughs out loud and Simeon shakes his head. Diavolo had a big grin on his face, seeing your DDD going off.

"Suddenly I'm not feeling well…." You said reading over it all. The first seven texts were of the same sticker. Lucifer's comment made you cringe.

Lucifer: "……… We will discuss this after school."

After school you had every intention of hiding out. Everyone was waiting for you in different areas to be the first to talk to you. You thought you made it, avoiding everyone. That was until you got out of the building and felt someone put their hand firmly on your shoulder. You couldn't help jumping and letting out a squeak. 

"I'll be walking you home." Lucifer said softly into your ear. 

The walk was actually quiet, uncomfortably quiet. You noticed him occasionally looking over at you but pretended not to notice. "How was school?" You said trying to get past the silence. 

"Unbearably long…" Lucifer said honestly. He knew you wouldn't joke about something like that, but still had a hard time believing it. He eyed you when you giggled, "What could possibly be so funny right now?"

You smiled softly putting your hand on your stomach, "I had a hard time believing it too… I was honestly worried about your reaction the most… but… it was such a normal response that I couldn't help feeling relieved."

"What were you expecting?" Lucifer said almost scared to hear your response. 

You stopped and looked down, "I thought you would be angry… every would. I thought that Diavolo would have the child destroyed or one of you might try to make me loose it…. Or even have my baby stripped from me and send me back to the human realm… I didn't know… and the unknown is probably the scariest aspect of it."

Lucifer put his hand on your stomach, "Lilith will live on through this child. I could never bring myself or allow anyone else to harm it." He pulled his hand away, "Anyways let's get back."

Back at home, everyone was a mix of emotions. Overall, everyone was pretty happy. When the excitement wore down, you were finally able to go to bed. The next day you left early to meet Barbatos. 

Barbatos greeted you at the door and led you to his room, "Do you want to know whose child you are currently carrying? No one knows except for me."

You were scared to know, but the curiosity would kill you if you didn't at least know. "Yes…"

Barbatos smiled and whispered the name in your ear. He laid you down and sat next to you. "I will show you glimpses of the future with all possible candidates. After we are done, you can tell me what you want to do."

You nodded and closed your eyes, "I'm ready." You felt Barbatos's hand on your forehead and fell into a deep sleep like state. 

You can hear Barbatos talking, "I will show you glimpses of the least desirable outcomes first"

"If you choose Luke, the baby will be unable to survive. It will die inside you." You see the depression it leaves you and others in after loosing the baby.

"If you choose me, you will die and the child will live on to become a powerful demon. However, they will live with the hatred of the others, with a massive guilt of killing you."

"If you choose Solomon, you will be added to his lot of wives and your child will grow with Solomon. You will not be allowed around the child after a certain age."

"If you choose Simeon, your child will be sacrificed to give Lilith's soul a new body. Lilith will be reborn with all her memories and abilities in tact. It will be the greatest gift you could possibly give the demon brothers. However, this will cause you great sorrow at loosing your child."

"The rest, I will show you more in depth. I will return when you have seen the last one." Barbatos said before his voice faded from your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised? I have been working on this concept for awhile and decided to add it to this fic instead of putting it in a new one. Let me know your thoughts about it!


	14. Lucifer and Mammon Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your glimpse at a future with Lucifer and Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As things stand, I have plans for up to Chapter 20. I am not sure if I will end it there or not, but it looks to be a pretty good satisfying stopping point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH LUCIFER~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MC… you have no idea how happy you have made me." Lucifer said caressing your bulging stomach, and smiling feeling the kicks.

"I was really nervous at first… but knowing you are the daddy… it makes me so happy. Soon… I'm going to be able to hold a tiny Lucifer in my arms." You say with a giggle.

Lucifer looks a little embarrassed, "He will grow up to be a mixture of us both. So no matter what the future may bring… I will always have a part of you with me."

**TIME SKIP**

Barbatos hands you a small demon baby boy. He really does look like a chibi Lucifer. The biggest difference is the mark on his forehead. 

Lucifer wraps an arm around you, gazing at him. "You did well MC. (Baby name) is absolutely perfect. 

Diavolo burst through the door to see him, "He is soo tiny! Can… can I hold him?" 

You smiled at how enthusiastic Diavolo was and nodded, handing him to Lucifer.

Lucifer had a smile plastered on his face as he handed him to Diavolo.

Diavolo was secretly wanting to keep the mini Lucifer to himself, but didn't want to upset the balance. 

All the brothers came bursting in at once. They got so rambunctious that you laughed. It wasn't long before Lucifer chased them all away.

**TIME SKIP**

Lucifer has moved you in to his room to help with caring for the child. He noticed that you weren't getting much sleep, and were having a hard time at RAD. So he had you sleep in your old room for the night.

You gave Lucifer a kiss before promptly falling asleep in your old bed. You didn't even manage to get fully in the bed before you fell asleep. 

Lucifer felt like he was going to loose it, but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for help. The small bundle of squish, somehow had a very powerful set of lungs. It wasn't long before all of his brothers came to help. 

You woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and went to check on Lucifer. You open the door to see all seven brothers asleep in the room. 

Lucifer's hair was messy and you could tell he struggled. He finally gave in, letting his brother's help.

Mammon had all sorts of shiny toys to try and make the baby happy. He was asleep with a gold rattle in his hand. 

Levi had game themed baby stuff scattered EVERYWHERE. 

Satan was asleep reading 'A Demon's Guide to NOT Killing a Newborn Demon: How to Survive the First Year.' 

Asmo had top of the line brand clothes, accessories, decor, and bedding all around. 

Beel had tons of demon baby food. You could tell he got curious about how it tasted, because he still had some on his face.

Belphie was curled up around (baby name) in his demon form. He had a baby edition of his favorite pillow for him.

You couldn't help but take a picture. You wondered how you could have possibly gotten so lucky.

**TIME SKIP**

You were amazed how fast your son was growing. The demon blood caused him to mature quicker. Lucifer was a natural, probably because he had always been taking care of his brothers. He really took pride in being the best father. He was strict yet kind. You often found him showing his overly cute side, only when no one was watching. 

You were curled up sleeping with Lucifer when you heard (baby name). You started to get up when you felt a warm hand rub your back.

"I'll get him, you try to rest." Lucifer softly, planting a kiss on your forehead before getting up. He tried to give you a break whenever he could. He understood Humans needed more sleep to survive. 

You fade in and out of sleep, when you hear Lucifer talking. You peak an eye open to see him sitting with (baby name) in the rocking chair. Lucifer has an absolutely breathtaking look on his face. The thought makes you warm inside as you watch them quietly. 

"(Baby name), you are well satisfied in all your needs and as such it is time for bed. I won't allow you to cause trouble for your mother. Be a good demon and rest your head. I will tell you a story to help you fall asleep." He looked at him with a stern but softened look as the baby complied, resting his head as he looked up at Lucifer. "Very good. Okay. One day I was told I would have to be in charge of this human girl. I tried to put on my best charade, but she was very troublesome. Little did I know that she would be a catalyst of change in my life. She changed my brothers and myself. Eventually she let me know that she would change my entire world yet again. Do you know how she did that? Hmm… yes… it was you. I found myself stricken with worry. A mere human was going to be carrying my child. Humans are fragile… or so I thought. Your mother is smart, loving, beautiful, and troublesome... did I mention that already... yes… but she is very special. She has this way of sticking her nose into everything… and healing deep wounds. You and your mother are the best things to ever happen to me." He looked down to see his son fast asleep. "I guess we will continue further musings another time." He smiled, bending down to kiss his head before placing him back in bed.

You shut your eyes tightly as Lucifer gets up. You can't help but have a smile plastered on your face. It instantly gives away that you are still awake. 

Lucifer crawls over you, leaning down, "How should I punish you for listening in?" He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

You open your eyes, looking up at Lucifer with a gentle smile. You grab his shirt pulling him into you, your lips stealing his. 

Lucifer grins, "Very well, your punishment will be not being able to move while I have some fun." He kissed your neck as he unbuttoned your night shirt.

You bit your lip in anticipation, but stopped his hands as you thought about something, "But… what if you don't like my body anymore now that I had a baby?"

Lucifer smiled gently before putting your hands above your head, "Don't move them." He warned. He went back to opening your shirt and looked at your exposed skin, "You are beautiful. That will never change I my eyes, no matter how your body changes." He puts his finger on my chest, between my mounds, "This is what I look at, and the desire to have it close will never falter."

You felt yourself tearing up at his words, but he kissed you passionately taking your mind off it. You felt his hands explore your body like it was his first time touching you. It felt so good, you couldn't help moaning into his lips. He gave you a night of such bliss that your worries literally melted away as you came together. 

**TIME SKIP**

Today is the day that you have to go back to the human world. You don't want to go, but you have no choice. Your heart aches thinking about it. It doesn't help that (baby name) has to stay in the Devildom. You can't even imagine life outside of the Devildom anymore. 

Back in the human realm, everything has lost its color. You have stopped eating for the most part and sleep has been impossible. You have cried more than you thought was humanly possible. It was only when you felt all hope was lost, that someone knocked on your door. You aren't in the mood for visitors and so you just ignore it.

"MC… it is poor etiquette to leave a guest waiting at the door. I will-" Lucifer didn't get to finish before you opened the door and flew into his arms.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH MAMMON~~~~~~~~~~~

Mammon is super greedy about wanting to spend all his time with you while your pregnant. He constantly brags and tells his brothers that you are his. Sometimes he is a little too clingy but you still love how excited he is that you are carrying HIS child.

The others give Mammon a hard time about how his poor child is going to have a good for nothing dad. You don't stand for it and your pregnancy hormones took away your limiter. You had no problem telling everyone off.

You pulled Mammon into a kiss in front of everyone. He was a blushing mess but you could tell he liked it. He put his head to your stomach only to be knocked over by the baby kicking. Everyone laughed, including yourself. It was just too cute for you to resist. 

You giggled as Mammon started going off, "Hey you! You best respect THE Mammon. I brought you into this life and I can take you out! I'm your daddy after all" He was a blushing mess as he finished but quickly started complaining to his brothers telling them to leave you alone.

**TIME SKIP**

It was a rough delivery. Your baby was just as greedy as Mammon and you could barely keep up with the demanding child inside you. However it was all worth it when you held your baby girl in your arms. She was the spitting image of Mammon except as a girl.

Mammon picked her up as you started dozing off, "OI, (baby name) let's let momma sleep." He says walking out of the room to show off his tiny bundle of cuteness.

Everyone says how much cuter (baby name) is than her daddy. Mammon instantly refuses to let Asmo near his daughter. 

When Lucifer gets to hold her, he talks to her while gazing at the mini version of Mammon. "I will make sure you learn everything I failed with Mammon. You are part MC, so hopefully I will have more luck teaching you."

**TIME SKIP**

You were surprised that this seemed to bring Lucifer and Mammon together. Lucifer was patient and stubborn. He wasn't going to back off until he felt like Mammon wouldn't accidentally kill the child. You could tell his experience raising his siblings, gave him a lot of insight. 

You tell Mammon he will get a surprise if he listens and follows Lucifer's teachings. He gives some lip but the surprise part pushes him to listen.

When Lucifer tries to teach you some tips and tricks, Mammon gets possessive of you. Lucifer ends up gagging and stringing him up, so he can continue. You can't help feeling bad for Mammon but want to learn as much as you can.

  
**TIME SKIP**

You walk in to find (baby name) in Mammon's lap as he explains what is valuable and how to know the difference. He picks her up, only to hear a bunch of things hit the ground. 

Mammon looks at the ground seeing multiple things of his. He glares at her, "Hey now! That's my stuff you had!" She gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes and he sighs, sitting back down with her. "This is not valuable… now THIS is and it's MINE!"

You can't help laughing as you walk in. You live for little moments like these. You pick her up from Mammon, "(baby name) are you giving daddy a hard time?" You say loving on her.

Mammon sees how she is snuggled up on you, "Hey, she's mine!" He starts pouting when it seems she is doing it just to spite him. Just like Mammon, she wanted you all to herself. "You greedy little-" he stops seeing your face. The look screams, 'Say another word. I dare you.'

You pull him into a group hug and kiss his forehead, "I love you both and so you will have to share.'

**TIME SKIP**

You were not given a chance for goodbyes. Everyone knew Mammon wouldn't let you go. Your house felt empty and your heart hurt. You didn't know the next time you would be able to see Mammon or your daughter. The thought left you numb.

Months went by and you felt like you were running on auto pilot. The world lost its color and the sun was now too bright. You went home for the night and scrolled through pictures on your DDD that you refused to return. You couldn't connect to the Devildom, but you were still able to see everything you had saved.

You caressed the family photo and felt tears streaming down your face. You started to doubt anyone was missing you, after all a few months is nothing to a demon.

You hear banging on the door and startle awake. You look at your DDD out of habbit. It was a little after 3am. You head towards the door and freeze... you were in the human realm. It probably wasn't a good idea to open the door.

"Yoo! MC.. Open the door NOW or I'll break it down. Don't keep THE great Mammon waiting!" Mammon said feeling impatient. 

You fling the door open and fall to your knees crying. If this was a dream you didn't want to wake back up. 

Mammon panicked, "Wo wo woo! I thought you'd be happy!" He pulled you into his embrace. "Let's go home…"

You looked up at him wide eyed, "Really?"

Mammon gave a cocky smile, "Yeah! (Baby name) and I made such a huge fuss about it until we got it approved!"

You can't help but laugh. That sounded so like him. You wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss. You smile mischievously, "How about we have some uninterrupted fun before we go?" You don't give him a choice as you take his hand, guiding him to your room.

Mammon caught sight of the picture up on your DDD and couldn't help smiling. He wasn't expecting you to push him down on the bed with such need. He loved feeling how you needed him as badly as he needed you. He let you dominate him and gave as much stimulation as possible to increase your pleasure. "You are mine and I am yours. There is no better place for you than in my arms." He said as you rode all your fears and anxieties away, cumming together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite part? Remember these are just glimpses. A lot of fun is planned for the real thing.


	15. Levi and Satan Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a glimpse of what life would be with Levi and Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh these have been so fun to write. I'm so happy everyone has been enjoying the story so far. I thrive on your comments. Thank you all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH LEVI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO no no no no… this can't be happening! I'm not ready for this…." Levi says panicking when you tell him. 

You bite your lip as tears roll down your cheeks. Levi doesn't even notice now that he has gone into a full blown rant. "I'm sorry…." You say before running off. You hide in your room, sobbing into your pillow. You start wondering if you should keep the baby inside you. You felt like you really connected with Levi, so the weight of his rejection was devastating. You shook the thought from your mind. Even if he didn't want the baby, you did.

The next day at breakfast, you had no appetite. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying most of the night. You stood up as soon as Levi came to the table, "I'm going to head to school early." You say running off.

Everyone glares at Levi. Lucifer is the first to speak, "What did you do to MC Leviathan?" His voice was dangerous sounding, enough to make Levi flinch.

Beel looked at Levi as he devoured your plate of food, "MC didn't eat a single bite. That can't be good for the baby.'

Asmo was next to comment, "Did you see her face? Her eyes were swollen from crying. She should have come to me to get her fixed up."

Belphie looked at Levi, "I'm pretty sure she was up all night. She had dark circles underneath her eyes."

Satan glared at Levi, "You rejected her didn't you? Your otaku lifestyle was more important than the child YOU helped make. It is written all over your face."

Lucifer had a demonic aura growing around him, "So you won't get JEALOUS if she has YOUR CHILD call someone else daddy? That is where this is headed. Maybe I should take MC for myself and raise the child as my own."

Mammon got what Lucifer was doing. "Hell yeah! I'll take her if you won't." He grinned. 

Levi went into a jealous rage, "She's MINE! I-I can do it! I won't let any of you have my baby!" He ran out the door to catch up with you. "STOP!" He said huffing and puffing, out of breath.

You stop and look up at him. The tears already came back, "Y…yes?" You handed him your drink to help.

He chugged you drink and finally caught his breath. "I'm sorry… I was just scared… please don't let the baby call anyone else daddy…"

You felt a rush of relief, which caused you to hug him, "I'm scared too…. But I feel like I can do anything if you're by my side."

Levi blushed, "Rea-really?!" He hugged you back after making sure no one near.

**TIME SKIP**

Levi has filled your room with baby stuff he got off Akuzon.

Solomon was using his magic to try and help you set it all up. You bent over to grab something when you froze. Solomon was the first person to notice, "Mmm Levi, MCs water broke."

Levi looked over and started to panic, "Ahhh what broke, are you going to die? How's the baby? What do I do!?"

Solomon laughed, putting his hand on his chin, "They are going to be fine. However that is usually an indication of the baby getting ready to be born."

You doubled over in pain, "AHHHHHH… yeah... it's… time…"

Levi grabs your hand just as another contraction hits. "OW OW OWWWIIIEEEE!!!!!!" He whined feeling like you were going to break his hand.

Solomon was trying hard not to laugh as he summoned Barbatos.

Barbatos took one look and knew what was going on. "Ah yes, looks like MC is going to have the baby soon." He looked at Levi who was clutching his hand while pacing back and forth, "Leviathan. Go inform the others. You panicking is NOT going to help MC right now." As soon as Levi runs off he sweeps you off your feet. "Solomon, care to make some room?"

Solomon assisted Barbatos is getting you prepared. Levi came back with Lucifer as you were pushing. Levi took one look below and fainted.

Lucifer smirked and had Beel take him to get some fresh air. He stood by you letting you squeeze his hand as hard as you wanted. His soft words and instructions helped you out tremendously. 

Solomon was watching your condition and making sure you had anything you needed. He would occasionally wipe your face with a damp rag. It was probably the only time he wasn't a smart ass.

Finally you gave the last push and rested your head on Lucifer. He told you, you did good and said he would go get Levi.

Levi came in, pale as a ghost, "I…I'm sorry…" he stopped, seeing the bundle in your arms. He gulped, moving forward.

You looked up at Levi exhausted, "She's beautiful... she looks just like you…. You wanna hold her?"

Lucifer smiled and got Levi's arms where they needed to be. He then gently picked up the baby girl and placed her in Levi's arms, "Make sure you support the head, yes just like that. Good. Congratulations you two. She is beautiful." He left the room to give them some privacy. 

Levi had tears streaming down his face, "She's perfect. No game could master the perfection I have in my arms. I'm a daddy…"

**TIME SKIP**

You walk in to find Levi and (baby name) asleep. Levi insisted she had a lot of anime to catch up on. You were worried at first, but now you can't remember life before you had her. You found it adorable that (baby name) would get so jealous anytime you tried to hog Levi to yourself. She really was a daddy's girl.

You had to go back to the human realm and you didn't know how you were going to cope. Luckily, Levi found a device that would allow the DDD to make calls and texts to the human realm. It made it a little easier, but you no longer felt like you belonged in the human realm. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH SATAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satan was reading any type of baby and pregnancy book he could get his hands on. He was determined to be prepared for everything. He had barely said a word to you since you told him. You knew he was trying to make sure he was prepared, but you were feeling neglected. 

At breakfast you were ranting in your mind as your body began glowing green. You were taking your anger out on some sort of Devildom meat you've been craving. You were stabbing in repeatedly and then ripping in to shreds violently. "Damnit Satan… ignoring me…" you muttered. You didn't realize everyone was staring at you.

"MC… are you okay?" Lucifer said concerned. He glared at Satan when you said his name.

"Dang… Satan's gonna die!… and sent" Levi said after taking your picture. 

You snap out of it and the glow ceases, "Huh… yeah I'm fine…" you look down at the mutilated meat and hormones kick in, causing you to cry, " No… I'm not okay… Satan has been holed up in his room every chance he gets and I'm feeling lonely and maybe he has been having second thoughts.…" your words are hard to decipher as you sob harder.

Asmo pulls you into his arms and let's you cry, "You poor dear, Satan's not giving you enough attention?"

Another picture is taken, "Ahh no, now Satan is about to loose ANOTHER girl to Asmo ROFL!…. And sent." Levi said as he posted it.

"I have been preparing for our baby… I didn't mean to make you feel that way…" Satan said softly.

Lucifer nodded, "Satan, that is important, but you need to make sure you split your time evenly with MC or read the books to her so you can both be on the same page."

Satan pulled you out of Asmo's arms and hugged you, "I'm sorry… how about you come to me room later and we can talk more?"

Another picture snaps, "Aww Satan grew some balls and maned up!… and sent." Levi said giving an update on the conclusion. 

**TIME SKIP**

You are riding Satan and you suddenly soak him. You go to keep going when a sudden contraction hits. "Mmmmmm ahhhh"

Satan feels a rush of liquid, "Wow, I don't think I have ever got you that-" The sudden contraction makes you clamp hard around his length making him instantly cum. "Ahh fuck MC…ahh" he pulled you off of him seeing how you soaked the bed aswell. "Damn… it's almost like your water-" 

You look at him holding your stomach and he blushes putting two and two together. You scream clutching the sheets. The baby was coming and fast. "SATAN!!! AHHH…. BABY…. NOW!!!"

Satan pulls some clothes on as fast as he can and wraps his blanket around you. He picks you up and rushes downstairs, "HEY! It's TIME!! AHHHH" He yells as you bite him to try and ease your own pain.

Lucifer comes out of his room and gets everything prepared. The baby came faster than anyone expected. You ended up having the baby in Lucifer's bed. 

Satan seemed very interested, and had his head between your legs more than he tried to comfort you. "It's a boy… he looks just like you MC."

You rest your head on his shoulder as he hands you the baby all cleaned up. "You poor thing. You have my looks and your daddy's temper." You can't help but giggle as exhaustion takes you over.

**TIME SKIP**

Satan is trying to feed (baby name) and he is having nothing of it. He started glowing green as he threw food directly at Satan's face.

Lucifer had to hold back Satan who transformed into his demon form, "He is YOUR son after all."

You can't help but laughing. You skillfully get (baby name) to eat and Satan calms down. 

"How did you do that? That wasn't in any book I read…" Satan was back to his inquisitive self.

Lucifer just grinned watching everything settle back down. He was worried about Satan's temper causing problems, but now he figured his son would give him a run for his money.

**TIME SKIP**

You got done taking a much needed shower and found Satan in the living room with (baby name) strapped to him. He was walking around while reading outloud to him. You walked in and sat down, so you could enjoy the story as well.

Satan blushed seeing you, "…It is very convenient... being able to hold (baby name) and read a book…"

You urge him to continue, "I think it is a great idea. I just wanted to listen to you read. Is that okay?"

Satan smiled, "Sure it is." He said continuing where he left off. He closed the book, reading the last page. He looked down to see (baby name) asleep against his chest. "Look MC it worked." He said proudly. He looked over, to find you asleep on the couch. He smiled gently, getting a blanket and placing it over you. He kissed your forehead. "I guess it works on more than just babies."

**TIME SKIP**

You were supposed to go home today, but Satan wasn't having it. To keep him from going on a rampage, they told him that at the very least you would have to get your affairs in order in the human realm.

"You'll come back won't you?" Satan said almost ready to insist he go with you.

You kiss him passionately, "This is my home now. Just think of it as me having to take a business trip to the human world. I'll be sure to bring back some goodies if you behave yourself." You teased.

Satan gave you one more kiss before you disappeared from his view.

Back at your home in the human realm, you try to get everything taken care of as fast as you can. You are eager to get back already.

Once everything is taken care of you go shopping to buy presents for everyone. You have no real need for human realm money after this, so you don't hold back.

It took a grueling month to complete all your tasks, but finally you were going home. You put on the necklace Diavolo gave you. There was a flash of light, causing you to close your eyes. When you opened them again, you were home with all of your chosen belongings. 

Satan held you tightly in his arms, "What took you so long. Were you trying to make me angry?" He didn't let you respond as his lips crashed into yours.

You look at him as you pull away, 'I'm home." Tears of joy run down your face as you see everyone. You hold your baby and give him a mass amount of kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi reminds me of a typical young dad. He doubts his abilities but in the end wouldn't change a thing.
> 
> Satan's made me laugh so hard. What would they do with TWO demons having Satan's temper!
> 
> Leave me a comment letting me know what you think!


	16. Asmo and Beel Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a glimpse of life with Asmo and Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end of the Future chapters! Are you excited? I know I am! You can probably tell by how fast I am getting chapters out! Haha enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH ASMO~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asmo is absolutely thrilled, "You know how many people I've been with and have never sired a mini me yet?" He said in the chair next to you. It was 'Pamper Me Friday' and Asmo had taken you to the usual spot after school. 

Your skin was glowing and Asmo made sure you got matching nail polish with every manicure and pedicure. He made sure you got massaged, with hair and make up done. "I don't want to think about that… but I do feel special to be your first." You said winking at Asmo.

Asmo reminded you of friends back home. Guys that were more like your bestie girl friends. They loved doing stuff like this. You looked at the demon doing your toes, "Um excuse me, do you have some sort of snack or drink? The baby is getting antsy. "

The demon looked up at you and their eyes glowed pink, "Anything for you." They immediately left to get you something. 

Asmo grinned at you, "You sly little kitten… you just charmed your first demon." 

You looked over at Asmo, "Mmm what do you mean? I don't have that sort if ability."

Asmo giggled, "Your eyes are glowing pink. My guess is that the baby desires something and used you to get what it wanted."

You instantly blushed as the demon returned with a few bags worth of goodies, "I hope you find something in here to your liking."

You tried to apologize but the demon would have no part in it. He went back to doing your toes. Asmo pulled your favorite snack out and you purred, "I'm so happy! Thank you."

Asmo smirked as the demon lit up with your praise, "I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you now, otherwise someone might get charmed into trying to steal you.

**TIME SKIP**

Asmo had fully decorated a room for the baby. It was filled to the brim with only the best of everything. Asmo covered your eyes as he took you to the room. "Okay, open!" He said excitedly. 

You open your eyes to see the mass amount of love he put into the room, "I love it." You turn around and shove him against the wall. Your lust was through the roof during this pregnancy and you couldn't get enough. You kissed Asmo roughly, hearing him moan into your lips. 

Asmo grinned, "Having another pregnancy flair up dear, let's head back to my room so I can take care of you." When you don't want to stop ravaging his body like a hungry animal, he picks you up.

You wrap your legs around his waist as you continue your assault on his neck. He gets you back to his room and spends the next few hours sauteing your hunger. 

If this sort of hunger struck, no one was safe. You would charm or try to have your way with any of the brothers. You didn't know how Asmo managed to deal with this hunger.

In the middle of breakfast in the morning, you were feeling especially hungry. You nearly tackled Asmo to the ground as you began kissing him. Between each kiss you dug your nails into him or bit him hard. You were having strong contractions and your hunger was nearly unbearable. 

Asmo was moaning loadly, "Such a naughty girl. You want to do this in front of everyone… it's getting me soo turned on." He said purring. 

'YOO! GET A ROOM!" Mammon said glaring. Until he saw your bottoms soaked and liquid puddling on the ground, "Damn MC do you want it THAT bad!" He said blushing. 

Lucifer stood up, "Mammon you're an idiot. MC's water broke and with the Avatar if Lust's child in her, she is responding accordingly." Lucifer scooped you off of Asmo and breathes hard when you instantly bit his neck.

Asmo pouted, "Awe it was just getting good… but I suppose she wouldn't want to have the baby in the dining room." He licked his lips watching you kiss and bite Lucifer's neck.

You had to have your arms restrained during labor, otherwise you only wanted to devour whomever was closest.

Asmo rubbed your pleasure button after every push, as a reward. "Mmm yes that's a good girl. Keep it up and I'll let you cum during the final stretch." He did too. Once the head was out he hit all of your erogenous zones to make you cum hard. With that, you had finally birthed your baby. You were panting hard as the lust finally started to wear off.

"Ahh we make such a cute demon! I mean look at her! She has your hair and my eyes… I think I have finally met someone cuter than me!" He was squeeing happily. 

**TIME SKIP** 

Asmo sent you off with Solomon to make sure you got pampered. 

"Thanks for going with me. None of the other demons wanted to get pampered. I just don't feel comfortable doing it alone." You said walking next to Solomon. 

Solomon smiled softly, "I have gone enough times with Asmodeus, that I know what to expect. It is not a problem. I have relied on him enough that I don't mind being able to return the favor."

You feel a lot better knowing he doesn't mind, however you do feel a bit lonely without Asmo's usual chatter.

After you get fully pampered, Solomon notices it put you to sleep. He sends a picture of you to Asmo to tease him. Solomon ends up giving you a ride on his back as he takes you home. He could see how tired you were, and couldn't bare the thought of waking you. 

You wake up in your bed and can hear Asmo. You peak into the baby room to see him doing his own little photo shoot with (baby name).

**TIME SKIP**

You are being told you still must go back to the human realm. No matter how much Asmo or (baby name) tries to charm people, you were still being sent. Asmo sent you with a present to take with you.

Back at your home in the human realm, you feel empty. You sat on your bed and opened Asmo's present. It was a photo album. "(Baby name) is still so young but she has become the Devildom Princess… she has won every contest for cuteness..." you scanned through the pictures of Asmo being a Diva daddy, along with pictures of all her tiaras and awards. You continue to look through the pictures to see her with all the brothers. She had everyone wrapped and they knew it. The final page was a family picture with a sweet note from Asmo and (baby name)'s hand print.

You cried yourself to sleep that night wondering when you would be able to see them again. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH BEEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You tell Beel and give him a glass of water as he chokes on his food. He blushes happily at the thought.

The further along you get, you manage to out eat Beel. You notice you are starting to get bigger than usual and ask Beel to train with you.

Beel is hesitant, but Satan gives him a book on exercises for pregnant demons. So he teaches you as much as possible.

You started sleeping with Beel as he protectively held you against him. You stomach scares Beel and Belphie awake thinking Cerberus got in their room.

Belphie put his pillow over his head, "Oh my gosh Beel, hurry and feed that baby before MC dies of hunger!"

Beel ordered enough food to feed an army and you both smashed it like it was nothing. 

You both walked around the house saying how hungry you were. Lucifer had to ask Diavolo to help make sure you had enough to eat.

You got to the point where you couldn't get out of bed yourself. Beel had been waiting on you hand and foot for the last bit of your pregnancy. 

The day finally came when Beel was helping you take a bath. Your body hurt so much and you were practically all belly.

Beel sat behind you in the bath giving you a massage when you suddenly felt a lot of pain. You screamed in agony pretty sure your ribs just broke. 

Beel pulled you out of the bath to see black and blue bruises all around your torso. He hurried to put you in the bed as he got dressed. He called Lucifer, screaming for him to hurry to his room. 

Lucifer arrived with the others who heard you screaming. "That is not good..." He called Diavolo and doctors arrived promptly. 

It wasn't looking good. Barbatos ended up using his magic, while the doctors used magic to heal you. 

Barbatos set a pair of identical twin boys in your arms once you were healed. "It seems having two mini Beelzebubs inside you was breaking you from the inside out." The boys had Beel's hair color and your eye color. 

You kissed them both and looked at Beel, "They are perfect..." The last thing you remember is Beel kissing you before you fell asleep. Beel took one baby and Belphie took the other.

Barbatos looked at the worried Beel, "MC is out of danger, but she needs to get plenty of rest.

Lucifer put his hand on his forehead, "How are we going to manage to feed 3 Beels…. We really might have a food shortage..."

Diavolo put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "It will be okay. We'll make it work."

Beel looks down at the squishy demon in his arms and back at you. He never knew he could feel something as strong as hunger growing inside of him.

Asmo instantly commented, "Now Beel, don't go eating them you hear." It seemed to be a sentiment everyone agreed to, because everyone was nodding in agreement. 

**TIME SKIP**

Everyone had gathered around your room and Lucifer entered. They all swore Cerberus was in the room eating you and got Lucifer to take care of him.

The growling was from two hungry demons. Their stomach's were so loud that they were easily mistaken for Cerberus. 

Beel couldn't help feed the babies because of his hunger and so you sent him to go eat. You looked up at Lucifer, eyes pleading for held.

Lucifer's eyes widened at the thick smell of blood. He followed the source to you. He looked in horror as both boys had taken chunks out of you. He grabbed one of the boys, still latched to your bloody shoulder, "Asmodeus, come here and charm them before they kill MC."

Asmodeus charms the boys and helps get them to the kitchen to get fed.

You rest your head on Lucifer, as he picks you up, "I'm sorry MC. It didn't occur to me that it would be so dangerous for you." 

From that moment on, you were not allowed to take care of them alone. You now had permanent scars from where they bit you. 

Beel felt horrible when he got back with a mass amount of food to see Lucifer holding your bloody body. He set down the food and ran to you. "What happened!"

Lucifer was patching you up and you smiled weakly at Beel, "It's okay…The boys were hungry and couldn't wait any longer."

Lucifer looked at Beel, "Being baby demons, they don't have your level of restraint. It would be unwise to leave them alone in her care, especially when hungry. I am going to lay MC in my bed for now. Make sure the boys get enough to eat."

Beel kisses you softly, "I'm sorry… I'll go help get them fed. Just get some rest." Beel was starting to feel like he was only putting your life in danger.

You rub his hair gently, "Don't be sad, it will all get better. I don't regret a thing."

**TIME SKIP**

Beel has both boys in demon baby swings as he is working out. You can't help but smile seeing the boys clapping and making noises to cheer him on. You took your DDD out and recorded the cuteness. You never wanted these times to end, but you knew your time was almost over.

It was the day you were being sent home and everything felt surreal. You couldn't go anywhere in the human realm without thinking of your boys. You can just imagine the drool from the three at having more human realm food. You could almost guarantee they would love cheeseburgers as much as their daddy.

You found yourself tracing the bite mark scars. That was when you decided to get a tattoo. You had them outlined and had their names inked on you. You didn't know when you would see them again, but the scars and tattoos would always remind you of your time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Asmo really did make for an awesome daddy and partner during pregnancy. 
> 
> Beel was a surprise, but the more I thought about it the more I was like damn... Could you imagine a baby with Beel's appetite bit not being able to control the hunger? 
> 
> Ahh one more chapter to write before you know who she chooses.... however you will have a good guess by the end of the next chapter when MC gets woke up.
> 
> Leave me a comment about your favorite part or anything. I love comments!


	17. Belphie and Diavolo Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the future glimpses staring Belphie and Diavolo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this MC will make her choice! Are you ready?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH BELPHIE~~~~~~~~~~~~

In front of everyone, Belphie says, "Ahh such a drag…. Too much work." As soon as you are alone, he puts his head to your tummy, "It is foreal mine, right? This isn't a dream is it?"

You can't help thinking of how cute Belphie is acting, "Yes, Belphie. I'll say it as many times as you need. The baby is yours."

Belphie gives a smile as he stands up and kisses you, "It makes all that time in the attic worth it."

Belphie sleeps curled up with you, from this moment on. He shows his cute sides when you are alone.

At school, you start noticing people sleeping in class. You don't think anything of it. One day you couldn't sleep that night. You groggily make it to school. Before you know it, you have put almost EVERYONE in RAD asleep. You step out in the hall to see the brothers gathering. 

"Belphegor, I know you aren't fond of school. But you can't be putting the entire student body to sleep like this…" Lucifer says sternly

"I didn't do anything!" Belphie said getting upset.

Diavolo nodded, "Belphegor is telling the truth." He was able to tell if someone was being truthful or not.

Satan, Asmo, Beel, and Mammon all collapsed asleep as you moved closer. Even Belphie was having trouble staying awake.

Lucifer looked confused as a wave of sleep started to wash over him. "MC…" 

Diavolo grabbed Lucifer, "Yes, it seems that MC, with Belphegor's child, is able to put people to sleep." He lowered Lucifer down against the wall.

You walk curiously up to Diavolo, "What's going on?" You were completely oblivious.

Diavolo smiled, "You must be very tired."

You yawn, "Yes… the baby wouldn't let me sleep…" You grab Diavolo's extended hand, only to be pulled into his embrace. His arms feel warm.

Diavolo hugged you and pressed his hand against your forehead, "I will help you sleep." He picks up your body as you go limp.

Lucifer is the first one to wake back up. He sees you in Diavolo's arms, "I didn't realize she would be able to emit such a powerful wave of sleep…" He looked around at everyone starting to stir.

Diavolo just laughed, "MC is special. She seems to be able to channel the child's abilities when her emotions run high. She needs to get adequate sleep or this will continue to happen."

**TIME SKIP**

You find yourself dream walking. Everyone's dreams are about how you expected. 

Lucifer was having a dream where none of his brothers were causing any trouble. 

Mammon was having a dream where he was rolling in money and treasure.

Levi was an otaku in his sleep as well as in his dreams. 

Satan was happily surrounded by new books as he sat in a comfy chair reading. 

Beel was at an all you can eat buffet. 

Belphie was asleep on a cloud.

You weren't sure whose dream you were in this time. There wasn't any real images, just colors and sounds. The dream connected to another similar dream, but this one had memories... Memories of the celestial realm.

You woke up to a realization. You woke up Belphie who was cuddled against you, "Belphie…" when he opened his eyes you smiled, "We are having twins… and one of them has Lilith's memories."

Belphies eyes shot fully open as he pressed his head to your stomach, "Lilith!"

**TIME SKIP** 

Your delivery was nearly effortless. You held one baby girl that looked identical to Belphie and he held the other who was a spitting image of Lilith.

You both agreed that the one who looked like Lilith would be named Lilith.

Diavolo said that when you let Lilith's soul stay in your body, she was able to be reincarnated as a demon… using you as a surrogate. So the girl version of Belphie was your legitimate child and Lilith was reborn with her original soul.

(Baby name) put you to sleep. Everyone was overjoyed to have Lilith back and to get a new edition to their family. 

"Here, take Lilith so I can grab (baby name)… she put MC to sleep." Belphie said handing Lilith to Beel. 

Beel was crying as he held Lilith. He just couldn't believe it. He smiled when Lilith held tightly to his finger, "I know sis… I am happy. Let's go see everybody. Everyone has missed you so much."

Belphie picked up (baby name) as he sat down beside you, "You never cease to amaze me MC. You saved me. You saved my brothers. You saved Lilith and then brought her back into this world. You brought her back to all of us …. And now you gave me a little girl to call my own…. I'm so glad I met you." He gave you a kiss on your forehead, "Get some rest and I will take care of (baby name)."

**TIME SKIP** 

You get done with a much appreciated shower to find Belphie and (baby name) curled up together napping. You get dressed and head out to the Living room to see the rest of the brothers all reminiscing about the last time they saw Lilith. Everyone was happier than you had ever seen them.

Lucifer calls you over and you see Lilith in his arms. "Come join us. You should know just how much we all appreciate you. I'm sure you would like to know more about her aswell."

You sit on the couch and listen for hours about the brothers recalling stories about Lilith. It made you have a small pain in your chest. You knew the date of your departure was coming quickly. You couldn't help feeling satisfied in helping everyone, but at the same time like they had no more use of you.

Back in the human realm, Belphie and (baby name) visited you regularly in your dreams.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUTURE WITH DIAVOLO~~~~~~~~~~~~

You see Diavolo and then the vision goes black. You are merely floating in a sea of darkness when you hear a deep booming voice. 

"THERE IS NO POINT IN SEEING WHAT WILL NEVER COME…" The booming voice calls to you.

"What do you mean?" You call back, not fully understanding what us going on.

"DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE I WOULD ALLOW A HUMAN TO HAVE AN HEIR TO THE DEVILDOM!!?" The voice replied "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHISPER IN THE WIND, A MERE BLINK OF THE EYE."

"I have brought great change to the Devildom already, as a mere human. I am helping Diavolo with his dream!" You couldn't help getting defensive at the unknown voice. 

"IT IS TRUE YOU HAVE DONE GREAT THINGS AS A HUMAN, BUT HOW LONG WILL IT LAST? A MEASLY YEAR?" The voice taunted "HOW DARE YOU REFER TO THE PRINCE OF THE DEVILDOM BY HIS NAME ALONE. YOU HUMANS LACK PROPER ETIQUETTE!" It growled.

"An imprint can last a lifetime! I wish I wasn't human… so that I didn't have to EVER leave!" You weren't sure why you were telling the truth about how you felt… but you choose not to hold back. "How is a human supposed to know the proper etiquette of the Devildom, after merely getting brought here against her will! My life in the human realm wasn't special and I feel like I have a home here. A home that will soon be stripped away. Diavolo is the most valiant demon I have ever met. You would never consider him a demon if you didn't see his true form. He has a heart of gold and his dream is the best I have ever heard."

The booming voice laughed, "YOU ARE A FIESTY ONE… BUT I CAN SEE THAT THERE IS NO DECEIT IN YOUR WORDS."

You felt proud of yourself, "I have no reason to be deceitful. I have come to love the Devildom and the demons who live here."

"THERE WILL BE A LOT OF PRESSURE ON YOU, AND YOU WOULD HAVE TO GIVE UP YOUR HUMAN SIDE. YOU WOULD NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SEE FAMILY OR FRIENDS EVER AGAIN! COULD YOU GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR THE SAKE OF THE DEVILDOM?"

You took a deep breath, "Not just the Devildom, but for the sake of ALL three realms!" You weren't sure how you were able to stay calm, but you spoke from your heart with no fear.

"WELL SAID… THEN I WILL ALLOW YOU TO SEE A GLIMPSE OF THE FAR OFF FUTURE OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE TO HAVE THE NEXT HEIR…AS A DEMON." The voice faded.

You couldn't help but wonder what the last part of his words met. However, soon you were in awe. The vision in front of you showed Diavolo's dream. The three realms were united and in peace. You could hardly believe your eyes. The voice was right, it was only a mere glimpse. 

"MC… are you okay? I felt a disturbance in ny magic." Barbatos said feeling concerned. It has to be someone incredibly strong to intervene.

Your eyes fluttered open and you were a bit frustrated at not seeing more. You fix your eyes on Barbatos, your mind still trying to sort through everything. "Just a bit disoriented..." You said softly. 

Barbatos took a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I was able to pull you back safely. Rest here for now. I have made you something to eat and drink. "When I come back, I will need your choice. "

You laid there thinking about all your options.

'Lucifer was the ideal dad and he had a lot of experience. It would definitely bring him and his brothers together more.'

'Mammon was so sweet as a dad but loved rubbing it everyone's face.'

'Levi was going to be a very typical daddy but he would really come out of his shell later on.'

'Satan would be a very informative but your child would have massive tantrums.'

'Asmo would be the perfect daddy and partner while pregnant. He would even make labor feel good. He would be absolutely wrapped.' The thought made you squee.

'Beel would be a sweetheart but damn the food supply would be gone in no time flat. That and your kids would try to eat you.'

'Belphie was so cute and cuddly. There was also that whole about having Lilith too.'

'Diavolo.… he was a mystery… and the booming voice... who did it belong to…'

'Wait someone messed with Barbatos's magic… who was that… maybe the voice?' You ate your food like you were starving and your drink made you feel good.

'Such a hard choice….so tired….' You thought before you fell asleep from mental fatigue.

After a good nap, Barbatos came to wake you up. He sat next to you, and rested his hand on your stomach. "Who have you chosen?"

You smile placing your hand on top of his. "I don't want to change a thing." You looked thoughtful.

Barbatos gave you a warm smirk, "I had a feeling you would say that." He helped you up and he escorted you back to the front.

Diavolo stopped you, "So, Barbatos gave you the pregnancy you wanted?"

You shake your head, "No, I chose to keep what fate handed me."

Diavolo smirked, "I see, so whose the lucky demon?"

The ground begins to shake and Diavolo grabs you protectively. "What's going on?!" You say feeling worried.

Barbatos put his hand to his face, "If I had to guess, I would say that the Demon King, Diavolo's father woke up."

Diavolo smiled, "It's okay, Barbatos is correct." He caresses your hair gently. "It looks like I may be busy for a little bit. We will be having a party here soon with my father. Everyone will be invited, including you. So for now, Go back to Lucifer and the others. You can tell me who it is, during the formal dance." He escorts you out and starts making arrangements. 

You make it home and EVERYONE is waiting for you. 

Lucifer takes your hand and leads you to the recliner. "We have all been eagerly awaiting your return."

"Yeah… no pressure or anything..." You mumbled as everyone stared at you.

Lucifer squeezed your hand softly, "No one is going to do anything but listen. I already made myself clear on this fact to everyone. We want to know who is going to be the lucky demon. Nothing else will have to change. You are still very important and special to all of us, no matter whose child you are carrying."

You took a deep breath, "The father is…" you get cut off by Lucifer's phone going off. 

Groans are heard all throughout the livingroom when Lucifer puts his hand up, "It's Lord Diavolo. I must take this." His eyes widen, "The Demon King is awake?!"

The brothers were all restless and making small comments. They all froze when they heard the next words, 

"He wants an audience with the seven of us and all the exchange students!" Lucifer says while glancing over at me, "I understand, I will have my group get ready and be there shortly." He hung up and addressed you and his brothers "Apparently he is not thrilled that the exchange program has ended up with a human pregnant."

You start to tremble as you place your hands over your stomach. You worry about what will happen to you or your child.

Lucifer sees how pale you are, "You are not alone. We will all be there with you."

You stand up, steadying your nerves. You look at everyone and back to Lucifer, "You all give me the strength to do the impossible. If you are with me, I can do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Belphie was too cute AND you'd save Lilith, like wow...
> 
> Diavolo's was so mysterious but if you go that route you would be a catalyst of change for all three realms. Is MC capable of shouldering that responsibility? Who is the voice? Will MC survive her encounter with the Demon KING himself? And ahhh who's the daddy!???
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Leave me some comments on your favorite parts or what you think is gonna happen!


	18. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your choice and must deal with the Demon King himself. Get ready for the much anticipated climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't wait...enjoy!

Asmo drags you to his room for an emergency makeover, "You are going to be meeting THE Demon King. I will ensure you look amazing. Not as beautiful as me, but a close second." He winked.

Everyone was greeted by Barbatos and you were feeling incredibly nervous. All the demons were in their true forms. The angels were wearing their formal attire and Solomon was in his best robes. "Welcome everyone, it is my deepest apologies for summoning you all here with little notice."

Diavolo walks out, "It looks like everyone is here…" His eyes meet yours, and you can tell his usual calm demeanor is gone. "If you will follow me, my father will see you now."

The anticipation has you shaking and Diavolo takes your arm as you all follow Barbatos. Looking up you can tell that everyone is a bit stiff, but spread out around you protectively. The thought of everyone wanting to make sure you are safe, calms your nerves slightly. You squeeze Diavolo's arms as you are given permission to enter.

As soon as you enter the room, you feel enough demonic energy to make you feel faint. Diavolo rests his other hand over yours and you can feel the dizziness fade. 

Barbatos goes over all the formal introductions and stops when he gets to you. "May I present, MC of the human realm, whom you have discovered is pregnant by someone standing in this room."

"WHO IS THE FATHER?!" The Demon King's booming voice demanded. 

You knew that voice. It all made sense now. You smiled griping Diavolo's arm. You looked up at Diavolo as you smiled, and then spoke up, "You know very well who the father is Demon King. This isn't the first time we have spoken is it?" You look up at Diavolo again as he squeezes your hand worried, "It's okay…" You look back at the Demon King, "Like you wanted, I have come to a decision and I accept." You take a deep breath, "I AM CARRYING LORD DIAVOLO'S CHILD!" You said as loud as you could. You blushed a deep red when you shyly looked up at Diavolo. He was blushing. 

"EVERYONE LEAVE US! I WILL TALK TO THE HUMAN ALONE!" The Demon King demanded.The room filled with fear and panic but no one moved. An aura appeared around you and you were ripped away from Diavolo. You had a protective spell around you as you were sat on his lap. The Demon King placed his arm around you. "WHO IS YOUR KING? KNEEL BEFORE ME DEMONS! ALL OTHERS BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT!" He hit his chair and all the demons were forced to kneel against their will. Simeon, Luke, and Solomon were transported out of the room.

You feel very anxious sitting in the Demon King's lap. You looked at the others and noticed everyone had angry looks on their faces. 

The Demon King looks displeased at the look on their faces, "HOW SHOULD I PUNISH YOUR INSOLENCE?! I GUESS I WILL FORCE YOU TO SUBMIT TO MY WILL WITH THIS CHILD OF MAN!" He then spoke directly to your mind, " **I give you my word, I will bring no harm to you or the child inside you. I just would like to request your assistance with testing the demon brothers and my son. Will you allow me to have my way with your body, to test their resolve? Do you consent?** " As soon as you consent, he gives his thanks, " **Be sure to give a good show and make them feel like you want them to save you.** "

His voice was so much softer in your head and you had a feeling he was testing you the first time you spoke. For some reason you felt like you could trust him and you weren't worried. After you gave your consent he ripped your clothes off. The sudden sensation caused you to scream.

The Demon King spread your legs for the demons to get a view as he plunged two fingers into you. He grinned darkly and licked his lips. He used his free hand to roughly massage your breast as he bit into your neck. He noticed how you bit your lip to keep from moaning. He kept eye contact with Diavolo the entire time as he used his telepathy to speak to you again. " **I am not going to hold back anymore. I am going to make you cum so hard their jealousy and hatred is going to skyrocket.… hmm the very thought made you extremely wet… I like you** "

He didn't lie either. He started thrusting his giant fingers faster into you. He curled them just right to hit your g-spot every time. The heel of his palm was adding friction to your clit, building you up quickly. You tried to look away, but he grabbed your hair forcing you to look at them. You watched as your juices landed on Lucifer's and Diavolo's faces. You looked each demon in the eyes before looking at Diavolo. Your eyes were pleading with all of them to save you. You could see blood on each demon's mouth from where they bit their lips so hard. The Demon King made you cum harder than you thought was ever possible as you moaned loudly. Your body arched against him as he removed his fingers.

The Demon King licked his fingers clean of your flavor, looking at Diavolo. "I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO TAKE IT A STEP FURTHER AND CLAIM HER FOR MYSELF. THAT WAY YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE AND THAT YOU CANNOT DEFY ME!" He unleashed his giant cock and rubbed it against you, before slowly inserting the tip. "FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS SLEPT WITH SO MANY DEMONS, YOU ARE VERY TIGHT.… I WILL ENJOY BREAKING YOUR BODY."

You screamed at the stretching, just his tip caused. He eased you slowly down, making sure everyone got to see him penatrate you. Your voice was a mix of screams and moans as tears rolled down your face. It was such a pleasurable pain, and you were slowly getting used to his size. He wrapped his arm around your waist to make it easier to trust into you, while his other hand rubbed your pleasure button. 

The Demon King waited for you to adjust to his size before he started to thrust into you. He reveled in your whimpers and moans. He noticed everyone's eyes glowing and knew he had to go a little bit further. He increased his speed as you felt him rub against everything inside you. He built you up so fast you screamed loudly as you came. Once you came, he lifted you by your thighs and fucked you like no other.

You cried and moaned loudly as he shot his warmth into you. You could feel it seeping out of you. You looked Diavolo in the eyes and reached your hand out towards all of them, "He-lp…me" Your voice cracked as tears flowed down your face. It wasn't an act… the pain of having the Demon King inside you mixed with a feeling of your body being ripped apart from the inside, had you begging for help. 

The Demon King used his telepathy again, " **I apologize. Being transformed into a demon can be a fairly painful process for a human.** " He held you up as you passed out, with your arm still reaching for help. "SHOULD I CONTINUE!?" He growled.

The sight of you begging for help gave everyone the strength they needed to stand up. Diavolo put his hand out towards the brothers, "Be still. I will handle this." His voice was dangerous sounding. "Father, release MC!"

The Demon King's aura filled the room, "WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH THE HUMAN AND THE CHILD INSIDE HER?!" He demanded. WILL YOU FORSAKE THE DEVILDOM FOR ONE HUMAN AND SOME HALF BREED CHILD?"

Diavolo didn't back down. He had his aura match his father's. "I will ask MC to become a demon and to marry me! I can only foresee good things happening with her at my side. She has already done so much." He continued to walk forward. 

"WHAT ABOUT YOU SEVEN? WILL YOU PROTECT AND BE LOYAL TO MC AND THEIR HEIR FOR ALL OF ETERNITY?!" The Demon King said pulling you into his arms and removing himself from inside you.

The seven brothers spoke in unison, "YES!"

The Demon King smiled, "You all pass!" He adjusted himself back into his pants before standing up with you in his arms.

The seven brothers looked so confused, they no longer knew how to react.

Diavolo looked at his father and smiled, "So you were testing us…" he took a sigh of relief as his father placed you in his arms.

The Demon King nodded, placing his hand on Diavolo's shoulder, "Yes, my son. I tested MC earlier and she passed with flying colors. She chose NOT to have her pregnancy changed to someone different and as such I needed to test you all. This will be the last time you call me Demon King. It is your turn to rule with MC as your Queen. I have used the last of my power to turn MC into a demon befitting the Demon King. It is a painful process, but it will change your heir to a full blooded demon as well. You both can continue to have relationships with whomever, but MC will be your only queen." 

The Demon King looked at the seven brothers, "You will all be personal guards to MC… and anything else you want to be. The only thing I demand is that you give your unyielding allegiance to the royal family forever... that will include MC." You could tell he was getting weak as his power was flowing into you and the baby.

Lucifer and his brothers all took a knee, swearing his demand happily.

You woke up in Diavolo's bed. He sat next to you caressing your hair. "Mmm I had the strangest dream…" you said softly, telling him what happened. 

Diavolo laughed, "That wasn't a dream. You have been asleep for a week now. You missed my coronation and my father's eternal rest. Ahh yes and you are no longer human."

You blink, "Am I still sleeping?" He takes you to a full length mirror, letting you see your demon form. You smile, knowing this means you don't have to leave.

Diavolo got down on one knee, "I hear this is how they do it in the human realm.…" He blushed softly, "MC… will you marry me and become my queen? I don't care who you choose to lay with as long as you fulfill your roll as the Queen of the Devildom."

You put your hands over your mouth, "Yes!" You have happy tears running down your cheeks.

Diavolo smiled and placed a black ring with a blackish red stone in the center, on your left ring finger. He stood up and kissed you passionately. "You will be staying at the house with Lucifer and the others for the most part. They will be helping me train you on how to control your powers."

Diavolo introduces you to the brothers in your new form. You can't help feeling a bit shy now. "She will be made official next month. So try to help her learn her new body during that time."

All the brothers, except Lucifer tackled you with a group hug, making sure not to hit your stomach. Most were crying or trying not to cry. After they got their hugs, you looked up at Lucifer, "May I have a hug?"

Lucifer seems stunned that you even asked which causes Diavolo to laugh, "Hard to believe the future Queen of the Devildom would ask at all. You have always done what you wanted." Lucifer teased.

"FINE you said blushing as you gave him a big hug." You loosened up when Diavolo put his hand on your shoulder,

"Ease up. You are a lot stronger now that you are a demon." Diavolo said, still amused.

"S…SORRY… you said embarrassed.

Lucifer shook his head, hugging you gently, "What am I going to do with you." He said smiling softly, "I'm honestly glad you haven't let your new form go to your head.… you really are just the same MC aren't you?"

You grin, "Just because I'm a demon now, doesn't mean I have changed who I am on the inside. I'm still just me!" You say happily, causing everyone to laugh. 

Back at the house you can't stop staring at your reflection. You giggled making your wings flap, and couldn't help feeling up your horns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Were you surprised?! Leave me some comments!


	19. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your days pregnant and finally give birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC finally gives birth woot!

Being a pregnant fledgling demon has been interesting to say the least.

Lucifer was helping train you. "Not good enough, AGAIN!" He said firmly, with a crack of his whip. He was intentionally trying to get a rise out of you so you would get a feel for how your powers manifested.

You felt pain slice through your arm as the whip licked your skin this time. A dark aura grew around you and you looked at Lucifer. You watched as he dropped to his knees in pain. The sensation stopped and you ran to him. Your arm had ,  
already healed. "I'm sorry! Are you okay!"

Lucifer put his hand up to stop you, "That was perfect. Remember that feeling. When you become Queen, many demons will try to test you. You will need to remind them who is boss. This is the most effective method." He stood up and pulled you into his embrace, kissing you softly. "You really are a natural. One would think you were part demon this entire time. If I didn't think I could handle you, I wouldn't be teaching you was to subdue demons." He said it with a hint of lust in his voice. He seemed to enjoy being dominated for once.

You bite your lip at the thought of dominating Lucifer. "How about I give you a demonstration on what I have learned." You say feeling cheeky. Your eyes began to glow and Lucifer's demon form surfaced without clothes. You grinned enjoying the view. 

Lucifer gave you a look of approval, "You want me to praise you for that? Very well…. Good job." He moves forward towards you, "Subdue me MC." He said as his eyes glowed. He wasn't going to make it easy for you. With amazing speed he pinned you to the wall by your neck, squeezing tightly. 

You react like a human would until he reminds you, you aren't human. You grab his wrist, squeezing hard and stare into his eyes. You pull his arm away smiling at the rush it gave you. You turned the tables an forced him against the wall. You pull him down to your level as you kiss him hard. 

Lucifer power plays with you, wrestling you to the bed. He helps pull your clothes off as he bites and sucks along your neck. 

You roll on top of him doing the same, enjoying the feeling of being on Lucifer's bare body. You tease him with your core, rubbing up and down his length. 

Lucifer smirks as he lines himself up, and thrusts deep into you. "Don't get cocky MC, you are still a baby." He teased.

The power play lessons continued for hours, as neither of you were willing to yield. You called it a draw since every climax was done in unison. 

Belphie helped you perfect sleep magic. Mammon taught you about valuables. Satan gave you tons of books to read. Levi gave you a break from training. Beel took you out to eat and helped you work out. Barbatos did extreme lessons to prepare you for your roll as Queen. 

After Asmo took you to get pampered, he took you to a fancy party. "Today I will teach you how to work your magic." He winked. Multiple demon girls tried to approach Asmo but your aura was nearly suffocating. "Ease up kitten, or you are going to knock everyone out." He giggled. 

You took a deep breath remembering your training for controlling your aura. Asmo smacked you on the butt as a reward. A few demon men approached you and Asmo just watched. You slowly brought your eyes up to meet theirs, as you smiled. 

Asmo squeed happily, "Mmmnn MC you are a natural." Soon Asmo was feeling left out. You were the center of attention, and all the demons at the party offered you gifts and attention. 

You really weren't interested in others. You put your hand up and the sea of demons parted to let you pass, "Take care of and spoil Asmodeus for me." You said blowing a kiss. You hear Asmo say something about being sly, before you walked out to get some fresh air. 

You were surprised to see Mammon, Levi, Satan, Beel, and Belphie outside peaking in the window. You hid your presence and watched as Lucifer found them. You strolled off alone listening to the scolding fade.

A hand lands on your shoulder from behind. You had been so focused on Lucifer's voice, that you didn't notice the presence approaching you. You instinctively turn and grab them, slamming them on the ground in front of you. You feel instant regret as you release your grip. "Solomon..  
that is a dangerous habit of yours. You know I'm still learning… what if I accidentally killed you!"

Solomon just laughed as you helped him up. He stalked around you, getting to see your demon form for the first time. "This form really suits you. It makes me curious about what the rest of your body looks like." He said with his hand on his chin.

You put your hand on your chest as you remember something. "How will your mark on my soul, effect me now that I'm no longer human? Does it work like a pact?" You asked a little worried. 

Solomon smirked, "No it isn't a formal pact, more like a link. You are tied to me, by an unbreakable bond." He tried to explain it in a way that you would understand. 

"So is THAT how you end up with so many wives?!" You found yourself blurting out.

Solomon laughed again, "That is one way to put it I guess. I originally carved it into your soul to have an access point to lend you my magic. It gives me the ability to search your soul as well. You are a very intriguing one, and I can't help wanting to know more. It also serves as a magic seal to allow you to bare my child. Only those I deem to be worthy, receive it." 

He spoke so nonchalantly that you about missed how intimate it was. Still you were relieved that he couldn't control you. You had a feeling it would probably end badly if he had access to your abilities. "I see… thanks for clarifying." You talk for a little longer before heading off.

"MC… care to join me at The Fall?" Diavolo's voice entered your mind.

You smirked, still getting use to telepathy, "I would love to." 

Diavolo met you at the door, "You look lovely MC" He took your hand guiding you inside. 

You stop when you get to the table, putting your hand on your stomach. You smile, "The baby recognizes your voice." You say placing his hand on your swollen belly.

Diavolo smiled, "Babies… A boy and a girl…" He chuckled happily, feeling them move against his hand.

You felt faint at the thought, "Fraternal twins…" Diavolo helped you sit down and you thought, "What are we going to name them?"

Diavolo had a big grin on his face, "You pick the boy name. I already have the PERFECT girl name."

It only took you a moment, "The glimpse of the future your father gave me, showed that our son will find himself in the middle of conflict between the realms. However in the distant future, your dream will be realized. It reminds me of an old manga I read... So I say we name him Dante."

Diavolo smiled, "It sounds perfect. So it is settled. Dante and LUCY!" 

After dinner, Diavolo walks you home. As soon as you walk in confetti shoots out and the demon brothers all yell, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MC!"

You looked at the date on your DDD, "It is my birthday... I totally forgot..." you say slightly embarrassed. You smile, "Diavolo and I have an announcement to make. We are having TWINS! A boy and a girl!"

Diavolo smiles big, "Their names will be Prince Dante and Princess LUCY!" He said Lucy looking directly at Lucifer.

The look on Lucifer's face was priceless, "I'm guessing it it no coincidence you are naming her that…"

Diavolo laughed, 'You are absolutely right. She is named after you, Lucifer!" He said proudly. "Every time I see my little princess I will think of you!" He made it clear there would be no changing his mind.

Lucifer sighed and then smiled at you, "Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day."

Diavolo smiled at you, "Happy Birthday! I'm so glad we can all celebrate your birthday together!"

Barbatos smiled, "Happy Birthday my Queen. I baked a cake that is as special as you are."

Mammon smiled big, "Happy Birthdaaaaaaay! I'm personally wishin ya a happy birthday so you better be grateful!"

Levi smiled, "Happy Birthday! I know how we can celebrate your birthday, Time to sing karaoke ALL NIIIIGHT! Yeah!"

Satan smiled, "Happy Birthday. What do you want for your birthday?"

Asmo smiled, "Have a fabulous birthday! It's your birthday so to today is all about you, but don't forget about ME! <3

Beel grinned, "Happy Birthday. Can I have a bite of your birthday cake? A slice? Half of it? Mmmnnn"

Belphie blushed, "Congratulations. I'll try to make your day special, but don't expect too much out of me."

Luke smiled like a child, "Happy Birthdaaaaay! I will fulfill my duty as an angel and watch over you. I can't have these demons getting too rowdy around you while you are with child…er children!"

Simeon smiles, "Happy Birthday. I'm happy I get to celebrate the day you were born together with you."

Solomon smiled, "Have a good one. Let's hope we can celebrate your birthday again next year!"

"Thank you everyone. I never expected to spend my birthday pregnant AND with the people I care most about!" You say feeling a little emotional. Overall it was your best birthday so far. 

Not long after your birthday, Asmo insisted on throwing you a baby shower like ones you told him you went to in the human realm. Diavolo had Barbatos and Asmo work together to set up the party at the castle. Once all the guests arrived, the party started.

Diavolo smiled, "MC has chosen a few games for us all to play. So let the fun begin!"

You smiled at everyone, "There will be a prize for everyone. You can only win one prize each. To encourage everyone to still play, whomever has the most wins will get a special prize at the end. So say Lucifer wins the first game, he gets a prize. During the second game, if Lucifer wins, he will be added to a board for the special prize. The game will continue until someone else wins a prize."

Barbatos brought special ice cubes out and handed on to everyone but you. "I have made these resistant ice cubes with demon babies inside. Whomever is able to free the baby from the ice, and yell 'My water broke' first wins. You cannot use any powers or magic. You can only use your body parts to melt the ice. BEGIN!"

You giggle from your special chair watching them all try and free the babies. "Beel you are disqualified! You can't eat the baby! Mammon you are disqualified! Putting the ice in your tea is cheating!"

Solomon held up the baby, "My water broke." 

You looked at him, "Did you cheat?!"

Simeon grinned, "MC, he didn't cheat… but you probably don't want to know how he melted it. Let's just say, he has a pact with Asmodeus for a reason."

You blush just thinking about it. You hand Solomon the first prize. "The next game is a bottle drinking contest. Just know that Beel has been given a bigger bottle, with a drink Solomon created. So it should be an even battle!"

Barbatos handed a baby bottle to everyone. "BEGIN!"

Everyone is laughing and having a good time. Other games include: guessing how big your tummy is, don't say baby, Guess MCs age in these pictures, name that human jar baby food, who knows MC best, pin the pacifier on the baby, blind folded dressing baby race, and Mommy or daddy quiz. You secretly picked out gifts for everyone and gave them their specific gift as a prize. Lucifer won the special prize barely over Asmo. You gave him a large envelope with his prize, "I made this myself. I hope you like it."

Barbatos passed out the cake and you were able to open all of your presents for the babies. 

Asmo put together a baby room in the house and the castle for you.

You ended up falling asleep in your chair, leaning against Diavolo.

You are now VERY pregnant. You have been going nonstop with training and now you were tired. Your contractions sent waves of pain out. You didn't realize it at the time, but everyone in the house was able to feel your pain. Since you were due any time, Diavolo had you stay with him at the castle. They had a special birthing room set up for you. The room helped protect everyone else.

Diavolo sat next to you, seemingly unaffected by your powers spiking. He stayed with you the entire 72 hours you were in labor. It look some very rough sex to get your body prepared, but finally, you heard their first screams. The first was Dante. He has black hair with red tips and Diavolo's eyes. After Dante, was Lucy. She looked like a female version of Diavolo. 

Once it was safe, you were moved to a normal room. Everyone came to see you and the little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA Lucy! I couldn't resist!
> 
> What was your favorite part? Let me know in the comments! Only one more chapter planned. Everything will come to an exciting conclusion! Are you ready?


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrapped up in this final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first fic I ever posted, and my first time EVER writing smut. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter!

[Prince Dante and Princess Lucy](https://kieijei.tumblr.com/post/190940459568/i-would-like-to-introduce-you-to-prince-dante-and)

After getting some rest, there was a small private party. The seven demon brothers, the angel students, and Solomon were all in attendance. 

Diavolo walked out with you next to him, "Thank you all for coming! Today marks the day my children were brought into the Devildom!" He helped you over to a special recliner Barbatos set up for you.

You sat comfortably in the chair holding Dante and Lucy. Even as babies, they were very alert.

Lucifer was the first to get to see you and the babies. "Congratulations to you both." He said with his hand on his chest.

Diavolo was smiling brightly as he picked up Lucy from your arms, "Lucifer meet Daddy's little princess, my adorable little Lucy!" He handed her to Lucifer with a grin.

Lucifer held the tiny demon baby as if it were his most prized possession. "Lucy… you intend to tease me for all eternity…" He smiled softly, gazing into her eyes. She had already captivated him in more ways than one. Lucy grabbed Lucifer's finger and cooed.

"Look at that. She is daddy's princess alright. Fell in love with Lucifer at first sight!" Diavolo teased.

A bright light shown into the room. Simeon and Luke both stood in front of you. It seems they knew exactly what was happening. 

Standing before you was the archangel Michael, "My father has ordered me to check on this most unforeseen news. The fact that one of his humans was turned into a demon, and forced to bare the new Demon King's spawns."

Michael looked directly at you, "You poor soul, defiled by darkness. I will cleanse your soul and return you to the father."

Diavolo put his hand on your shoulder, "She has not been forced and has agreed to be mine of her own free will. You have no place here, if you dare to harm her." His voice was calm yet dark.

Lucifer glared at Michael, "Michael, you haven't changed. I won't allow you to bring harm to anyone in this room."

The clashing auras were menacing. You feared war would break out any minute. 

"Ah Lucy… still the Demon King's play thing I see." Michael retorted.

"Michael, MC means no harm to any of the three realms. They are telling the truth." Simeon said trying to smooth things over.

Luke stuttered, "Umm Michael…MC is… MC is… n-not evil!" He said mustering all his courage. 

You placed your hand over Diavolo's, handing him Dante as you stand up. You part the crowd in front of you as you walk up to Michael. "Thank you everyone, but I can speak for myself."

"Like a lamb to the slaughter, you come to me." Michael said eyeing you.

For some reason you don't feel afraid, "Archangel Michael, My children and family here, are very dear to me. If it weren't for the people in this room, I would have surely perished. I laid with Diavolo of my own volition and was eager to bare his children. I have seen the distant future and can assure you that my children will be vital in realizing Diavolo's dream. A dream of coexistence, peace, and harmony between the three realms. It is my desire to see this through. If you only wish to antagonize me, I ask that you please leave. If you can be cordial, than you are more than welcome to stay for some of Barbatos's delicious cake."

The room is so quiet, you swore you would be able to hear a pen drop.

Michael laughed, "I see. I think I now understand how you were able to win the hearts of everyone in this room. Such a valiant and courageous child."

You smile softly, motioning him towards a chair, "Barbatos really does make the best food, you should join us." You started feeling weak. Before anyone could notice, you excused yourself, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to sit back down." You sat down exhausted.

Diavolo smiled, "You really are amazing MC." He bent down kissing you softly before mingling with the others.

Simeon smiled at you softly, "Well said, MC. Here have a cookie. It will help replenish some of your energy."

Luke looked at you like you had preformed some sort of miracle, "That was AMAZING! The way you talked to Michael. I wasn't sure how it was going to play out! But you did it MC!"

You ate the cookie Simeon gave you, feeling your fatigue fade. "Thank you both for taking up for me. I really appreciate it."

Today is the day and honestly, you were nervous. Asmo has been buzzing around you for hours, to make sure you looked perfect.

There was a private coronation marriage ceremony, followed by a tiara being placed on your head. 

It was now time to announce to the Devildom that you were their new Queen. You would also be announcing the birth of the Prince and Princess of the Devildom.

The first on the docket was have your royal guards, the seven demon brothers, swear their allegiance to their new Queen. 

Diavolo entered the room with you and you were stunned to see all the brothers get down on one knee. 

You felt extremely self conscious and wasn't sure how to feel about them all acting this way. To be honest you didn't want anything to change in that regard.

Diavolo sat you in a chair next to his, before sitting down himself. "Rise, Lucifer come forth. As you know, as of now this is your Queen. You and your brothers will swear your loyalty and allegiance to her as well. Afterwards, I will appoint you all the task of protecting her and our children, for all eternity. You shall be her personal guards and may continue to do as you have with her, as long as she consents."

Lucifer took your hand, kissing the back softly as he swore himself to you. "I am yours and you are mine." He said forming a pact with you.

The other brothers followed suit. None of them had a problem with you being their queen.

It was a little embarrassing, but afterwards Diavolo escorted you to a balcony. You held Dante in your arms, and Lucifer held Lucy. 

The rest of the brothers all stood around you as Diavolo rose his hands, "Demons of the Devildom, I present you with your new Queen of the Devildom, MC! In her arms is your new Prince of the Devildom, Dante! In Lucifer's arms is your new Princess of the Devildom, Lucy! I expect you all to give your respect and loyalty to my new extended family. The Devildom shall be having a week long celebration in honor of this timely occasion!"

After the roar of the crowd died down you were finally able to rest. The children were being taken care of while you had your honeymoon with Diavolo. Lucifer was left in charge while Diavolo took you to the human realm.

You showed Diavolo around your home. He was insanely curious to know more about you. He took notice of all the little details, and asked questions. You ended up talking and going through old photo albums. 

You packed anything you wanted to bring back with you. Diavolo outright bought your home, so that anytime you wanted to retreat here for vacation, it was available. 

You strolled around town, sharing your memories with him.  
You even introduced him to your family, per his request. It was funny to watch him completely win them over, telling them you would be living with him from now on. 

The night was filled with nostalgia as you got to enjoy the human realm with the very curious Diavolo. It was refreshing to just be yourself again for a little bit. 

You ended up taking him to your all time favorite restaurant. You were sitting there enjoying your time with him, when suddenly arms wrapped around your neck. You froze, looking back to see who it was. You looked annoyed, realizing it was one of your ex boyfriends. 

"Oh hey MC! It's been awhile. Wanna ditch this loser and go to the movies with me?" The boy said, not realizing the deadly aura coming off Diavolo. 

Diavolo smiled, dark aura growing, "Boy… I ask you, remove your filthy hands off my wife before I break every bone in your body." 

The boy gulped hard, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He couldn't understand why he felt so intimidated but the guy smiling at him. However, the ominous feeling was only growing. He put his hands up in submission, before running away.

You couldn't help but giggle. You never thought of Diavolo as the jealous type. "He's gone, now stop scaring the rest of the customers." You said putting your left hand over his, showing off your ring to the onlookers.

Diavolo laughed, "Well I did promise Lucifer I'd keep you safe, even from pesky flies." He lifted your hand and kissed it.

You enjoyed the rest of your dinner before you went shopping. You picked up presents for people and some of your favorite foods. 

You ended the night making unadulterated love to Diavolo in his bed back in the Devildom. At least then you knew the structure could handle the abuse.

As soon as you got to his room, clothes started flying off. You took turns pushing each other against the wall, kissing passionately the whole time.

Diavolo held you with your legs around his waist. He kissed feverishly down your neck, biting your firmly. His hot breath against your skin, mixed with the softness of his lips, made shivers go down your spine.

You moan and whimper wanting more. You grab his horns, pushing his face into your chest. 

Diavolo was grabbing your hips, pressing his throbbing cock against you. His mouth kissed, sucked, and nibbled on your soft flesh in his face. After a few minutes he lifted you up, putting your legs over his shoulders.

You held on tight to Diavolo's horns as you felt his breath against your core. You grinded into his face as he ravaged you with his mouth. Your moans were getting erratic and you couldn't help rocking onto him. The pleasure was building up so fast you could barely stand it.

Diavolo loved your taste more than anything in the three realms. He grabbed your thighs and spread your legs. He was now holding you up with your thighs resting on his hands. He gazed at your blooming flower in front of him before he tongue fucked you. After a few minutes he went back to making out with and sucking on your drenched little pussy.

You balanced yourself with his horns as he devoured your plump lower lips. "Mmmnn…ahhh… it feels so good… I'm gonna…Ahhhh…" Your body convulsed with the massive climax. "Ahh Diavolo! Fuck me! I want to feel your giant cock in me so bad…" you half whined, half moaned.

Diavolo gave a small chuckle as he licked his lips. "As you wish my Queen." He lowered you down and teased you with his cock. He loved watching you try to rock to get him inside of you.

You clawed his back and bit him hard, before looking him in the eyes, "FUCK ME NOW, my King." You said with a smirk. 

Diavolo moaned at your sneak attack and then bit his lower lip as he thrusted deep into you. He moaned loudly, "Mmmnn MC, I will never be able to get past how tight you are" He gripped you tightly as he pounded you hard. After about an hour and you cumming three more times, he finally shot his warmth deep into you. He pulled out long enough to put you on the bed, with your ass in the air.

You were clutching the bed sheets as he began working both of you holes with one hand, while the other rubbed your swollen nub. You rocked with his pace until he made you cum again.

Once Diavolo got you prepped nicely, he began to ease himself slowly into your ass. Once he was fully inside, he lifted you and sat back into his oversized chair. He rested your back against his chest as he slipped his fingers into you. He used his other hand around your waist to help lift you as he rocked his hips, all while his hand fondled your breasts. He went back and forth from your ears to you neck, leaving his marks.

You were drowning in the pure ecstasy based euphoria. "Diavolo... mmmnnn…ahh…. DIAVOLO!" You screamed his name as you began to cum. You heard him moan out as you clamped around him, causing him to instantly cum as well.

You both continued, well into the morning hours before you both passed out from exhaustion. 

You woke up later to find that Diavolo was no longer in bed. You took a shower and got cleaned up. You got dressed in your new red uniform, looking at yourself in the mirror. You looked down at your tiara that Diavolo wanted you to wear anytime you were out. You used your magic to make it where it only appeared in your demon form. Giving yourself one more look in the mirror you head out.

"Good morning, my Queen." Lucifer teased at the door. "I'm here to escort you to school. The uniform is very fitting for you."

You used Lucifer's words against him, "There is no use trying to butter me up Lucifer." You giggled, "MC is just fine."

Lucifer took your arm and walked with you to retrieve Diavolo. You peak in the room to see him, very dramatically, telling the twins a story with toys in each hand.

Lucifer opens his mouth to say something and you quickly cover his mouth, using telepathy, "Don't you dare interrupt…." Your voice low and daring him to defy you. "Pull out your DDD and RECORD it!" You finished telepathic communication in a more exciting tone.

Lucifer smirks and shakes his head as he complies. Once Diavolo is finished, you walk in.

Diavolo smiles at you, "Did you enjoy the story aswell MC…. Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked away not responding. After a minute he insisted we leave before we're late. 

Back at the house, everyone was taking turns with the twins. Mammon was content holding Lucy on the couch, going on and on about how horrible Lucifer was.

Lucifer walked up quietly and stood there waiting for Mammon to see him, when karma got to him first.

Mammon jumped up with Lucy, "EEEEKKK! AHH man this was an expensive outfit… and the smell ugh… I'm gonna hurl…"

Lucifer laughed, "Looks like Lucy decided to help punish you. Now you get to get her cleaned up."

Everyone laughed at Mammon as he complained the entire time.

Satan was reading to Dante, doing his best not to loose his temper. It was difficult since the child kept pulling his hair, and trying to stick his finger in his nose. Satan held Dante up above him, "Are you trying to anger me Dant-" 

The added pressure on Dante's freshly filled tummy caused him to exorcist style puke all over Satan and his book.

Beel picked up Dante as Satan lost his cool. He turned into his demon form ready to teach Dante a lesson.

Dante turned into his baby demon form, his aura growing enough to make everyone look at him. His eyes glowed as he made eye contact with Satan.

Satan reverted back, obviously upset before he left to get cleaned up.

Beel laughed, "After that you MUST be hungry huh Dante? Let's go get something to eat." He took Dante to go eat.

Lucifer took the sleeping Lucy to the baby room, only to find you fell asleep while folding baby clothes. He placed Lucy in her bed and promptly picked you up. He tucked you in to his bed, knowing you wouldn't be bothered in his room. He smiled softly at you before closing the door behind him.

Time was flying by as your children were growing up fast. For the most part, you stayed at the House of Lamination with the brothers. 

As your twins grew, so did their ability to get into trouble…

\---END---

STAY TUNED FOR A PART 2 SERIES, The Sequel:

"The adventures of Dante and Lucy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Would you be interested in a sequel? Still plenty of smut, but TONS of mischief with Dante and Lucy. Thank you all who have followed me so far. I hope you will all like my newer works as well!


End file.
